The Other Person
by TestShip
Summary: Modern story about our favourite Downton couple. John Bates is a history professor who gives a lecture in Ghent. Anna Smith is an actress who's shooting a film in Ghent. The two meet by chance.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I've read almost all the Banna stories and absolutely love them. I really like the modern stories, so I thought why not try one myself. I don't like it when there is angst because of Vera so I dealt with that problem straight away. This is all about the happy times. English isn't my native language, so sorry for any mistakes.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anyting, of course.

* * *

"We just need you to sign these papers and then it's done."

John Bates did as requested and signed where necessary. He didn't even look at her, he didn't want to. The divorce was final. He stood up and left. Once outside he felt relief washing over him, he was free. John Bates was a free man. He smiled inwardly and started walking. Everything around him seemed brighter, a huge weight had fallen of his shoulders and he couldn't be happier.

Here he was, in his late forties, single and he felt as if his life could finally start. His thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing. It was Robert. Even though he was his boss, he still saw him as his best friend. They went to college together and when John was unemployed, Robert was there to offer him a job as a history teacher at the school where Robert was headmaster. John was actually a history professor, but he didn't mind teaching teenagers. He was really passionate about his profession and as long as he could talk about history all day, he was happy.

"Hello Robert"

"How did it go?"

"Well put it this way, you're now talking to a man in his late forties who's single and is the happiest man alive."

"Great! Congratulations John, I think we should celebrate. What are you doing tonight? Cora is out with the girls so I'm all yours."

"I don't have plans yet, but I'm leaving tomorrow and I have an early flight"

"Oh come on, you're free and you don't even want to celebrate it with your best mate?"

"Well if you put it that way…"

"C'mon, it doesn't have to be late, I can have you back before midnight"

"Yeah sure, why not"

"Great, I'll be round yours at about eight"

"See you tonight, bye Robert and thanks mate"

He actually looked forward to it, even though he knew he wouldn't be back before midnight. He never was if he went out with Robert and his wife wasn't home. But what did it matter, he could sleep on the plane. As a history professor John was often asked to give lectures in universities around Europe. He had written a few books and was working on a new one when they called to invite him to the university in Ghent. He was specialised in the Middle Ages and students history had to use his book. He had never been to Ghent, but he knew it was full of medieval architecture and there was the_ Gravensteen, _a castle in the middle of the city. He had done a lot of research and looked forward to discovering the city. When he got home he started packing and before he knew it, it was eight o'clock and Robert was knocking on his door.

"Hi Robert, come on in"

"John hurry up man, we have to go and pick up the others as well"

"What do you mean the others?"

"Well, you know, we have a lot of fun together, but since my wife is out with the girls, I sort of…maybe…asked Tom and Matthew as well…and maybe Tom asked William and he may have asked Alfred who asked Jimmy. But before you protest, I asked Charles Carson as well so he could be our designated driver"

John sighed, they were great fun, but he already knew he wouldn't have much sleep. "Right, great, they definitely won't try to get me drunk and I won't be tired at all tomorrow."

"Oh come on John, you should taste freedom again! You have to celebrate and you might as well do it in style!"

"Yeah you're right, let's just go" He grabbed his coat and they were off.

After they picked up Matthew and Tom they went to the pub where they were greeted by the others. Everyone congratulated John and bought him drinks to "celebrate in style". A few hours later everyone was wasted and Charles drove everyone home. Robert had promised to drive John to the airport in the morning, so he slept on John's couch. The morning came way too soon for both of them as they were awoken by the alarm clock. They jumped in their clothes, drove off and before John knew it he woke up as the plane landed in Brussels.

* * *

"Cut! That was great Anna, you really nailed this one"

"Thanks Joe"

"Alright people, we'll take a break now, we'll see you after lunch."

Lunchtime for the filmcrew. Anna Smith walked to the buffet and attacked. She was starving. They started shooting early this morning to avoid the tourists at the_ Gravensteen_ and she hadn't had anything to eat ever since. Anna was one of the best actresses at the moment, she had a few successes in a row and now she was one of Britain's favourites. She finally had some freedom to chose the projects she liked. Her new film took her to Ghent. Not because the film was situated in Ghent, but because there were tax benefits for films in Belgium. Now she was in Ghent for a week, but the week after that she would go to Bruges.

Anna filled her plate and went to her usual place. She just sat down as Gwen came sitting right next to her, followed by Ethel.

"Great take Anna", Gwen said.

"Yes, it was a good one", Ethel added before continuing, "I can't wait to discover this city's nightlife. We should go out tonight, have a drink somewhere. There're a lot of students here as well."

"Ethel, they're way too young for you" Gwen protested.

"No, not if they don't think so. What do you think Anna? Shall we go and have a drink tonight somewhere?"

"I'd love to, but not if you're going to chase students."

"Oh come on, I was only joking."

"Right… But I'd love to see the city. I really like it, the medieval architecture is beautiful."

"Yes that as well…"

Gwen and Ethel had been to drama school with Anna and they were friends ever since, but this was the first time they worked together on a film. They arrived in Ghent yesterday and they hadn't had the time to see the city. They would be free tonight and Anna wasn't needed until tomorrow afternoon. A night out seemed a great way to celebrate their renewed friendship.

"Actually we should definitely go out together, for old time's sake. And we have to try some Belgian beers while were here", Anna added with a smile. "But I'll call you two later I have to go to make-up, I'll see you tonight."

Anna only needed to shoot two more scenes and then she could go back to her hotel. She wanted to have a rest before she went out with Gwen and Ethel. She knew it would be a long night, especially with Ethel. Before she went to make-up she climbed the stairs in the _Gravensteen_ so she could look out over the city and be alone with her thoughts for a moment. She had just broke up with her boyfriend, who proved to be a complete and utterly useless twat. She did it deliberately before she left, so she didn't have to see him and she couldn't regret her decision. She was glad to be rid of him, but she knew she would eventually miss the comfort of "the other person", even though she knew he wasn't the one.

"Great view isn't it?"

Anna was startled and turned around quickly. It was Joseph Molseley, the assistant director.

"Oh I'm sorry Anna, I didn't mean to scare you", he said quickly.

Anna breathed a sigh of relief. "It's alright Joe. The view is indeed magnificent", she smiled and turned around again. After an uncomfortable silence she made her excuses and went to make-up. Joe was in love with her, of course she knew, but she didn't see him that way. He was just a friend, nothing more.

The last two scenes of the day went by fast and she was on her way to her hotel when two Belgian teenagers asked her if they could have a picture with her. It surprised her that they knew her even in Belgium, but she was always happy to meet fans. One of the teenagers tapped on the shoulder of a passer-by to ask him to take a picture.

* * *

John was almost at his hotel when someone tapped his shoulder. He turned around to see someone with a camera and asking him something in Dutch. John didn't understand a word she was saying and even though he just wanted to go and lay down in his room, he politely asked if she spoke English.

The girl quickly switched language and asked him if he could take a picture. John obliged and took the camera before he looked at the object of the girl's interest. He recognised Anna Smith, the actress. You can't say he was star-struck, he was just taken aback by her natural beauty. And for a moment he just stood there watching how she spoke to the other teenager. He quickly composed himself and took the picture. The teenagers left after they thanked them both and he turned around to see Anna being overwhelmed by a bunch of fans. He looked at her and their eyes locked for a moment as she mouthed "help".

He quickly decided to play "the evil manager who took her away" as he made his way through the crowd saying: "Right miss Smith, I'm very sorry, we don't have time for this we have to get you to rehearsals."

Anna immediately understood what the stranger was doing and played along. "I'm sorry kids, my manager needs me." The man took her by her arm and led her away while he was quietly asking where he needed to take her. She pointed at her hotel and he said: "Ah great, the same destination."

* * *

I go to school in Ghent and I love that city. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you very much for your nice reactions, I was a bit overwhelmed to see my inbox this morning. Hope this doesn't disappoint you.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing's mine**

* * *

He held her arm until they were inside. Once there he let her go. Anna turned to him and saw the stranger looking very amused at her while saying: "Well miss Smith, that was quite a performance."

She couldn't help but smile at his comment. "Thank you very much for saving me, I'm so tired and I just wanted to go to my room."

"No problem at all, I'm glad to be of assistance." He smiled and pushed the elevator button. "After you."

"Thank you sir" She smiled again noticing how easy it was to smile in his presence.

"What floor are you on?"

"The second"

He pushed the second and the third button. _So he's on the third floor_. They stood next to each other while the elevator made its way to the second floor. Anna kept casting sideways glances at him. "Her saviour". He was tall, had dark eyes and dark hair. She had to admit that he really was good looking. Too soon the elevator stopped and opened on the second floor. She turned to him fully now, thanked him again and offered her hand. While he took her hand she looked into his eyes and saw him smiling at her, crinkles around his eyes. Her heart skipped a beat.

She turned around and started walking towards her room as she heard the elevator closing. _Come on Anna pull yourself together, he's just a stranger you'll probably never see him again._ She opened her door and closed it quickly. A night out with her friends would do her good.

* * *

As the elevator closed he wondered if she was really blushing when they shook hands. No of course not, and if she was blushing it was because of the excitement. Not because of him. But wasn't she looking at him sideways just now in the elevator? John Bates, you fool. He chuckled as the doors opened on the third floor. What was he thinking. He went to his room, opened the door and fell onto his bed. He knew going out with Robert was a bad idea, but he enjoyed himself. He really was grateful for a friend like him. And with these thoughts he fell asleep.

He awoke with an empty stomach and decided to go to the hotelbar to have a quick bite. He took a cityguide with him and some notes he made for his lecture. He went downstairs, ordered some chips and a steak and of course a Belgian beer, _Duvel_. He looked over his lectures for tomorrow while he waited for his steak, but his mind wandered off to his encounter that afternoon. Anna Smith filled his thoughts, he couldn't focus anymore. He gave up on his lecture and took the cityguide, but even medieval architecture couldn't change his thoughts.

* * *

Anna felt better after sleeping a few hours. But her mind was still full of the tall stranger with the crinkles around his eyes. She even forgot to ask his name. Anna Smith, you fool. She decided to call Ethel and Gwen to arrange their night out. She picked up her phone and saw she had a missed call from Mary, her best friend. She couldn't even remember when their friendship started, in her memory it just happened. She decided to call Gwen first.

"Hi Gwen"

"Oh hi Anna"

"I'm just calling about tonight, still up for it?"

"Yes of course! I'm really looking forward to it! Where shall we meet? I'll be done here at eight o'clock."

"Do you want to change first? Else we'll meet in the lobby of the hotel?"

"Great, I'll be there in about an hour!"

"Good, can you call Ethel to arrange the details? I have to call Mary."

"Sure, see you later!"

After she hung up, she dialled Mary's number.

"Anna! Great to hear you! How's Ghent?"

"Hi Mary! It really is a wonderful city, there's so much to do but I've been so busy. Tonight I'm going to explore the nightlife a bit."

"Sounds good. How's the film going?"

"We've only been filming for a few days now, but it's going well, I think."

"You think? Well, I'm sure it will be amazing when we see the result. When will you be back up north again?"

"I don't really know exactly. After Ghent, we'll go to Bruges and then the studios in London."

"I was just wondering if you'd be back in time for my birthdayparty."

"Of course I'll be there, it's only next month!"

"I know, but with your busy schedule, you never know. I have to go, Matthew is trying to cook and he's making a mess of things. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Mary"

It was always good to hear her friend, even though they didn't see each other very often, they had a very strong bond. It was still an hour until Gwen came, so she decided to take a walk round Ghent first. She went downstairs, passed the hotelbar and stopped when she saw the man consuming her thoughts sitting at a table reading a cityguide. Before she knew what she was doing her feet took her to his table.

* * *

"You never told me your name."

He looked up to see Anna Smith standing in front of him with a smile on her face. He put his book on the table and leaned back.

"Well miss Smith, you never asked."

She looked at him and did her best not to laugh. _God, she really was beautiful, but what was she doing here?_ "Is that how you'll play it? Well, would you be so kind to tell me the name of my saviour?"

He chuckled. "Right, a real knight in shining armour." She still waited for his answer, so he lifted himself up and held out his hand. "My name's John Bates." She shook his hand for the second time that day and asked if she could join him.

"Please sit down. Can I get you anything to drink miss Smith?"

"Only if you call me Anna, mr Bates."

The way she said mr Bates gave him shivers. _Pull yourself together man, she's just being nice_. "Alright Anna. Can I get you anything to drink?"

"No actually. I'm going to buy you a drink, as a way of saying thanks, I insist. So what will you drink mr Bates?"

"If you call me John, then I'll be happy to drink another Duvel with you."

She smiled and ordered two Duvels. That surprised him.

"You drink Duvel?"

"Well, since we're in Belgium it is sort of our duty to drink beer."

They shared a smile as the waiter brought two Duvels. They took their first sip in silence.

"So John, what brings you to Ghent? Just visiting?"

"Well, yes and no actually... Are you shooting a film here in Ghent?" He tried to change the subject, because his life wasn't that interesting and he wanted to know more about her.

"I see what you're doing there, trying to change the subject. Now I definitely want to know what you're doing in Ghent."

He smiled, of course she noticed. "Well, it's not that interesting."

"I'd like to know anyway"

She was persistent. He looked into her eyes, she smiled and he gave in. "I'm a history professor and the university of Ghent asked me to give a few lectures this week, because their students use my books for their studies."

"That is impressive. Why would you say it's not interesting? How can history not be interesting?"

"If you put it that way… I just thought, well, if you compare it to your life, it's not that special."

"Nonsense, so you write books as well?"

"Yes, I'm specialised in the Middle Ages and I wrote a few books about it. I'm working on a new one right now actually. Here in Ghent they use my books, so that's why they asked me."

"The Middle Ages? That's my favourite period in history. And this city is incredible, medieval architecture and the _Gravensteen_. I was shooting there this morning. It's an amazing castle."

"I've read a lot about the castle. Apparently it was built in 1180 by count Philip D'Alsace. It was modelled after the crusaders castles that Philip encountered while he participated in the second crusade." He stopped himself for a second there, realising he was about to give a whole history lesson. "I'm sorry, once I begin it's hard to stop me." He smiled.

"Oh no, don't be sorry, I really like to know it!"

He couldn't believe it, she was genuinely interested in history and what he had to say about it. This was too good to be true. They kept talking about history, the city, her new film and when there was a silence, it was just a comfortable one where they just gazed at each other.

"So if I needed a tourguide here in Ghent, you could show me around?"

_Was she really asking him that?_ He looked at her and saw her sincerity. He was just about to answer her question when he heard someone calling her name.

* * *

Anna turned around and saw Gwen coming. She had forgotten all about her night out with Gwen and Ethel. She regretted it already. If she hadn't planned anything, she definitely would have sit here with John all night.

"Hi Anna, ready to go?" Gwen asked, looking from Anna to John and back to Anna again.

"Yeah sure", she said hesitating. "I'll just say goodbye." Standing up, she looked at Gwen signalling that she wanted to say goodbye in private and Gwen left to wait in the lobby, where Ethel joined her. Anna turned around to see John standing up as well and taking his books.

"I'm sorry John, I forgot all about that."

"You shouldn't apologise for that, you go and have fun." He smiled and her heart melted again.

She didn't want to say goodbye, but she had to, Gwen was waiting. She knew she wanted to see him again and felt the feeling was mutual. "Are you free tomorrow night? Maybe we could have dinner together?" He looked surprised. _You silly man_.

He stammered a bit. "I'd love to have dinner with you."

"Great, let's meet in the lobby at about eight? I trust you to find a nice place."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow and have fun tonight. I heard _Karmeliet _is also a very nice beer."

"Let's try it together then tomorrow."

He gave her one of his half-smiles and she knew her life would never be the same again. She leaned on her tiptoes and gave him a chaste kiss on his cheek. Then she left and she could feel his eyes burning on her back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again. I had a lot of time on my hands, hence the quick updates. From now on it might take a bit longer to update, but I'll do my best. Thank you very much for reading, reviewing and following. It means a lot.**

* * *

He watched as she left and couldn't quite get his head around what had just happened. Anna Smith wanted to have dinner with him. This wasn't just kindness, of all things she could be doing in a city like Ghent, she wanted to spend an evening with him. He chuckled and made his way to his room. That night he couldn't sleep, he decided to do something useful and got up to work on his book. He read what he had and made notes of the books he needed to consult in the library in Ghent. When he finished it was nearly time to leave. He took a shower and prepared to leave. He had a meeting with the headmaster at 8 a.m. As he made his way downstairs his mind drifted off to Anna. He looked forward to their dinner, but he was a bit nervous. He was an old boring history professor. Well, maybe not old, but definitely too old for her. But she asked him, didn't she? _Right, don't dwell on it John. Wait and see tonight, now focus on your lectures._ By the time he arrived at the university he was completely at ease and ready for a day full of history.

He met the headmaster, called Mark, who seemed like a nice bloke, but he wasn't Robert. Mark showed him around and asked him a lot of questions about his books. John was happy to answer him and eventually asked where the library was.

"Oh you mean the general library or a specific one?"

"I don't know. I have a list of books I need to consult for my next book."

"Then you'll probably need the library of the Middle Ages. It's on the fifth floor, I can take you there this afternoon if you'd like."

"Great, thank you."

After the tour Mark took him to the auditorium where he would give his first lecture at 10 a.m. John wasn't one to make powerpoints, but this time he had done an effort. He wanted the students to see what he was talking about. Even though it was the biggest auditorium, he wasn't nervous. He had done this often enough to know that most students where really interested in what he had to say. They were not obliged to come, so the students who did come really wanted to. Half an hour before he had to start, the students started coming in.

"Goodmorning, my name is John Bates" And he was off for the next two hours.

The lecture went by quickly and before he knew it he was dragged along with Mark and some other professors to have lunch. Only then did he let Anna back in his mind. He thought about the previous evening and suddenly he remembered she asked him to find them a nice place to have dinner. He was startled by Mark asking him a question.

"So John, have you seen the city already?"

"Not really, I arrived only yesterday and I still had to finish my lectures. But I've read the cityguide, and I'm planning on going to the castle tomorrow. Anything else you can recommend?"

"Well, the castle is great of course, best to go early in the morning. There'll be less tourists then. You can also visit St Bavo's Cathedral you can find _The Adoration Of The Mystic Lamb_ by the Van Eyck brothers there."

"Yes, I've read about that. Isn't that the most stolen artwork?"

"Indeed. It's really nice, it's in the historic city centre."

"I'll visit it tomorrow as well then. By the way, Mark, where can I find a nice place to have dinner?"

"Well, it depends on where you want to go. The best is Theatre Café, if you have a map I can show you where it is. But in my opinion it isn't the most beautiful location. If you really want to have dinner in a picturesque place, you should go to the _Graslei_. There you can sit by the water and enjoy the view, it's close to the Castle of the Counts."

A plan was forming in John's mind as he heard Mark talking. Maybe he could take Anna to the Theatre Café first and then to the Graslei. He could buy them that other beer they were talking about, sit by the water and just enjoy each other's company. And then maybe he could… _No stop it John, just dinner._ His thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing. It was Robert.

"Hey man, how's Ghent?"

"Well I haven't seen a lot of it, I spend my first day sleeping because some guy took me out celebrating the night before."

"Don't blame me, I didn't force you to drink. And by the way, don't think you got it worst. After I drove you to the airport I went back home to have Cora, Mary and Sybil waiting for me for explanations. Apparently Matthew and Tom didn't go home straight away, they went to another pub and fell asleep on the counter. They still weren't home when I got back. Cora blamed me and now I'm still sleeping on the couch. Though today she gave me some signs that might…"

John interrupted him "Robert you're rambling. Let's just say we're even."

"Right, so how are the lectures going?"

"I've only done one and it was alright. The students are really interested and the people are very nice here."

"Met anyone interesting?"

John thought about telling him about Anna, but then again, he kept telling himself it was nothing, so why bother? "Not really"

"I don't believe you, you doubted too lang."

He knew Robert would be on to him, "Oh sorry, Robert I have to go, duty calls"

"You won't get rid of me that easy, but you're lucky Cora just came in so have to work my charm again"

"Bye Robert"

After lunch Mark took him to the library where he worked until his next lecture.

* * *

Anna awoke around lunchtime with a huge hangover. They went for a pub-crawl and they ended in the gin house, not a very good combination. A few aspirins and a shower later, she was on her way to the set. Of course Gwen had interrogated her about John, but she had said it was nothing. Even though she felt a connection, she didn't want to go into detail. She only told her about how he saved her, nothing more. John was her secret, she didn't want to share him, yet. Besides they were just going to have dinner together. He looked surprised when she asked him yesterday, maybe she had been too forward? She was having doubts, maybe he didn't feel the same connection. Maybe he was just being polite, maybe he already had a girlfriend? Maybe he was married? She thought about their encounter in the hotelbar. She couldn't remember if he wore a ring, she was too distracted by his eyes. But then again, it was just dinner, nothing more.

She went into make-up and checked her schedule. She had two major scenes today and one with Thomas. He didn't have one of the major parts, but he really wanted one. He occasionally dropped hints when he was around the director, but he ignored him. He came into make-up while Anna was going over her lines again.

"Hello Anna"

"Oh hi Thomas. Ready for today?"

"Of course. It's not a big part, so it will be easy. You?"

"I think so, I hope everything goes well."

"I won't be the problem."

Anna just sighed. She hated that about him, he could be nice if he wanted to, but most of the time he preferred to be annoying. She left then and went to her trailer, on her way she bumped into Joe again.

"Hi Anna, I'm looking forward to seeing you play again."

"Thanks Joe, that's very nice of you."

And there was that awkward silence again. Luckily the director called him so he had to leave. Anna really didn't know what to say to him sometimes. She started comparing him to John, she couldn't help it. She had known Joe for years now, but he still made her feel uncomfortable sometimes. She had met John only a day ago, but there was something about the way he looked at her that made her feel all tingly inside. _Focus Anna, you still have to live through the day. For all you know he's married or has a girlfriend. _

She just sat down in her trailer when the door slammed open and Gwen came walking in. She looked just as bad. They looked at each other for a moment and burst out laughing.

"What a night!" Gwen said as she sank into the nearest seat.

"Well, you can say that. Have you heard from Ethel yet? She was really drunk."

"No, I haven't. Luckily she's not needed here today. I think she'll just sleep until tomorrow when she has to be back."

"I'm glad I have a day off tomorrow."

"You have a day off? Then we should go out tonight again!"

"No no, I couldn't, I wouldn't survive.

"Oh come on Anna, we're only in Ghent once."

"That's true, but I don't feel like going out tonight again." She didn't want to tell Gwen about her dinner with John. She would start asking annoying questions again.

"Suit yourself, I'm going to call Ethel. Try to wake her and see if she's up for it."

"You do that, I'm going to rehearsals. I have a scene with Thomas today."

"Poor you, good luck"

"Thanks"

They left together and Anna went straight to rehearsals. Joe had to direct them today, she couldn't wait until the end of the day. Joe did his best and to Anna's joy, he had a lot of comments on Thomas. The man who "wouldn't be the problem" was constantly doing things wrong. That must have hurt his pride. After rehearsals they started shooting and Thomas needed five takes to complete his part. After the scenes with Thomas she started the two major scenes. It went well and she finished early. She went back to her hotel and started preparing for her dinner. What was she going to wear? They were to meet at eight in the lobby, so she still had an hour to try various combinations.

* * *

John finished his last lecture at 7 p.m. and made his way back to the hotel. Before he left, Mark had given him a welcome gift. It was a basket with Belgian beers, including Karmeliet. He decided to share it with Anna when he took her to the Graslei. Back in his room he dropped off his bag and put the papers from his lectures next to the bin by the door. He never kept his notes, he feared he would lose his spontaneity if he used the same notes over and over again. He took a quick shower and got dressed. He settled for a jeans, a black shirt and a grey tweed jacket. Then he took the map again and tried to memorise the way to the Café. The Graslei wasn't far from the hotel, so he decided to leave the beer at the reception. That way he could pick it up when they got back from dinner. Happy with his plans he took the beer and headed downstairs. He gave the beer to the receptionist and sat down on one of the settees in the lobby, waiting for Anna. He felt nervous, his heart was beating faster with every elevator that opened. And then she was there…

She was breathtaking, for a moment he couldn't move, he was numb. She hadn't seen him yet. _Move John, she's waiting for you._ The feeling in his limbs came back and he made his way towards her. She turned around and when their eyes met he felt the luckiest man alive to have dinner with her.

"Hi John"

He wanted to speak, but he couldn't. He cleared his throat a few times and finally managed to form a few words. "Anna, you look beautiful"

"Thank you John. You look very handsome yourself. So where are you taking me?"

His senses came back to him. "Well, I asked a few tips to my colleagues here in Ghent and it's a place called the Theatre Café."

"Sounds good, lead the way"

He led her out of the hotel and he couldn't resist putting his hand on her lower back, while leading her in the right direction. He was close enough to inhale her scent and he closed his eyes for a brief moment so his senses could take her in. He held the door for her.

"Well thank you, mr Bates"

"You're welcome miss Smith."

He loved how she pronounced his name. _I could get used to this._ When they arrived at the Café his initial nervousness was long gone. He felt really comfortable in her presence and he loved to make her laugh. She had a beautiful smile.

"So how was your night out yesterday?"

"To be honest, it was a bit too much for me. Ethel insisted on doing a pub-crawl and we ended up in the gin house."

"That's a bad combination."

"Ah how do you know?"

"Let's just say I once attended a stag night from a friend."

"Right, what happens on stag night stays on stag night. How was your day?"

"Great, actually. The students were really interested and had a lot of questions. And I got to work on my book, so it was a fruitful day. How was yours?"

"I had two major scenes today and a smaller one, with a very annoying actor who ruined a lot of takes. But I didn't mind, I just looked forward to our dinner."

They locked eyes again and he smiled. The waiter interrupted their moment and brought them their drinks. John ordered their dinner and Anna just watched him. He really looked very handsome, she noticed a few hairs from his chest coming from under his shirt and her imagination took a life of its own. She was startled from her daydream by John saying something. She didn't know what, but she just smiled and hoped it was the right reaction. Judging by the look on his face, it was. She sipped from her wine and saw him looking at a point beyond her. She wondered what he was thinking. He noticed her looking and met her eyes, he smiled but she couldn't hold it in.

"What's the matter John?"

"Nothing nothing, I just…"

"You just what?"

"I was just wondering why someone like you would want to go and have dinner with someone like me?"

She laughed a bit confused "What do you mean?"

"Well, you're young, known everywhere, and you're gorgeous, I mean look at you." He sighed. "And I'm just me, a boring history professor in his late forties." He paused and looked into her eyes.

"You wonderful man"

"What?" Now it was his turn to be confused.

"Do you know how many times today I've wondered about why you accepted my offer? I was nervous, I thought you just accepted to be polite. I even spent a few hours wondering if you were married or had a girlfriend. And now you're saying all those wonderful things to me and you still wonder why I wanted to have dinner with you?"

"Well miss Smith, it seems like we're quite a pair." He leaned forward and continued with a soft voice. "And for your information, I'm not married and I haven't got a girlfriend."

A smile broke on her face and he continued. "Besides I wouldn't want you to have dinner alone, what if you needed someone to save you again?" Her smile grew even wider.

During dinner they talked about everything and nothing. He told her about growing up in Ireland and becoming a professor. She told him about her childhood memories and why she became an actress. After dinner he insisted on paying. The waiter brought them their bill and asked if he could have a picture with Anna. She shared a look with John, before posing next to the young man.

"Where are we going now?" She asked John, while they stepped outside.

"We're going to the hotel now."

"Oh…" He saw she was a bit disappointed and he chuckled.

"I'm only taking you to the hotel for a moment. Someone told me about another place here in Ghent, not far from the Castle of the Counts. I thought we might take a nightcap there."

She cheered up immediately, "That seems lovely. But why are we going to the hotel then?"

"Because I left our nightcap there."

"John Bates, you smooth operator."

He laughed and she joined him. They walked on in silence then. He could feel she was walking closer than the first time and occasionally she brushed his arm. He kept casting sideways glances at her and noticed how the streetlights made her even more beautiful. They arrived at the hotel and he quickly went inside to collect the drinks. He led her to the Graslei and saw her face lit up when they sat down and he took out two _Karmeliet_s.

"Well you said we could try them together."

"And you remembered"

"Of course I did, how could I forget such an offer?"

He gave her one of his half-smiles and she fell in love. She knew the feeling, but she never felt it so strongly. As he poured the glasses in silence, she was entranced by his movements. He gave her a glass, poured himself one, looked in her eyes and winked.

"Here's looking at you kid"

She giggled and took a sip.

"I've always wanted to say that and all of a sudden it seemed right."

He looked into her eyes and she moved a bit closer. Almost unnoticeable, but he noticed, he was enchanted by her. Then she turned her head and looked out over the water.

"You should thank your colleague who helped you to find the right places for tonight, it really is incredible here."

"Don't worry I will. He told me some places to visit as well, I thought I might check them out tomorrow. If you're free, maybe I could be your tourguide? Of course you don't have to, you're probably busy with your film and …"

She put her hand on his arm. "John, you're rambling'

"Yeah, sorry"

"I'd love to come with you tomorrow. I have a day off, so we could have day together if you'd like."

"Yes, I would like that very much. But wait"

"Wait, what?"

"I think I have a lecture tomorrow afternoon."

"Maybe I can come and watch you?"

"What? You don't really want to, it's just a lecture and not very interesting."

"John, I am truly interested and I would love to hear you talk about history."

"Alright then."

She smiled, celebrating a small victory. After they finished their drinks, he took her back to the hotel and walked her to her room like a real gentleman. When they reached her room, she turned to him.

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yes, I'll wait for you in the lobby at 9 a.m."

"Great"

As if he wasn't in control of his own body, he stepped closer, bent down and gave her a kiss on her cheek. He lingered longer than necessary and slid his left hand down her arm to entwine his fingers with hers. He squeezed them softly and whispered in her ear. "Thank you miss Smith for this wonderful evening." He gave her another smile, turned around and headed for the stairs. It only took a second, but she felt as if her whole body was on fire. There was no doubt, she was in love.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took me so long, I had a lot of work. Thank you very much for reading, reviewing and following, it really means a lot. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I apologies for any mistakes, as you know I'm not a native speaker.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned DA, we would already have a spin-off**

* * *

He woke up early, he hadn't had much sleep that night. The night before was amazing and he couldn't wait to spend a whole day with Anna. She was even coming to his lecture. Which reminded him he still had to prepare it. He checked his watch and saw it was only 5 a.m. He took a quick shower and started to work. It didn't take a lot of time, so he worked on his book as well until it was time to leave. He placed the notes he didn't need any more by the door and noticed it was becoming quite a pile. Maybe he should ask the staff to take it away. _What are you doing? You've got a whole day with Anna ahead and now you're fussing about what to do with a pile of notes._ He chuckled to himself, stepped over the pile and made his way downstairs. They were to meet at 9 a.m. in the lobby to have breakfast together and then go to the Castle of the Counts. He was a bit early, but he didn't care he would wait forever if it came to Anna. He sat himself down and waited. He thought about the night before and how he almost kissed her. Maybe he should have, but she might think it was too soon.

"Hello stranger"

He was startled from his reverie by a young woman calling him. He looked up to meet the gaze of the woman who consumed his thought. He couldn't help but smile.

"Hello"

"You seemed lost in thought"

"That happens sometimes." As he stood up, she stepped closer and gave him a tender kiss on his cheek.

"Let's go and have some breakfast"

They walked together to the hotel restaurant and John noticed a few people staring at Anna. How could they not she was beautiful, he still couldn't believe he was going to spend a whole day with her.

"So John, since you are my guide, where are you taking me?"

"Well, I really like to see the Castle of the Counts. I know you've been there already but…"

"I haven't seen it, not really, I just had to shoot a few scenes there. The only thing I do know is that the view from the castle walls is beautiful."

"Now I definitely have to see it."

"Definitely"

They continued eating, but she couldn't bring herself to it, she was just admiring him for a while. He looked very handsome today, but when didn't he? He looked up and saw her watching him. She quickly composed herself and continued questioning him.

"And after the Castle?"

"I think it will be lunchtime by then. The Castle opens at 10 and I'd love to see everything, if you don't mind?"

"No of course not, as long as you guide me through it."

"That won't be a problem. I thought maybe for lunch we could just buy ourselves a sandwich and eat it at the Graslei. It looks like it will be a beautiful day."

"What a nice idea. You've got it all planned out, haven't you?"

"I was up early, so what else was there to do, besides working on my book?"

His eyes twinkled as he said it and her heart fluttered. _Come on Anna, pull yourself together, you'll be in his company for the rest of the day you can't keep swooning over him._

"When does your lecture start?"

"It starts at 3 p.m., but I have to be there by 2.30 p.m. You don't have to come, you know?"

"John, I really want to be there, you won't change my mind about it."

He chuckled "Okay, I just didn't want you to feel obliged."

"Don't worry, I don't"

"Good, because I thought that maybe afterwards we could visit Saint-Peter's Abbey, it's near the university."

"Sounds good. Can we visit that famous painting as well?"

"Oh you mean _The Adoration Of The Mystic Lamb_ by the Van Eyck brothers?"

"Yes, that's the one!"

"Definitely, it's on our way to the university, so maybe we could visit it after lunch." He checked his watch and saw it was 9.30. "Come on miss Smith, let's go and take step into history."

They left and made their way to the Castle. They walked close to each other and Anna had to resist the urge to link her arm with his. On arriving at the Castle John paid both their tickets. The receptionist suggested the guided tour, but Anna said she had her own guide with her while smiling at John.

"Don't expect too much of my tour Anna, I don't know everything."

"That doesn't matter, I'd rather listen to you than some tourguide who can't even speak proper English."

"Well, I can assure you that I'll do my best to amuse you even if my Irish comes popping up occasionally."

"For your information, I do like a bit of Irish." He smiled at her before she continued, "Go on John, lead the way!"

They explored the whole Castle and took their time in every room. He explained her everything she wanted to know and he found her to be very studious. At the end of the tour she took him to the castle walls where they stood admiring the view. A few kids were playing knight until their parents called them back.

"You were right, this is a magnificent view"

"I'm really starting to like this city. Everyone always talks about Bruges, but they haven't seen Ghent yet."

"You're right, again" He almost whispered it and she could feel him stepping a bit closer, he was right behind her now. She could feel the warmth of his body and she knew he was only inches away. Her breathing quickened softly and she felt his hand moving down her arm to entwine his fingers with hers the same way he did yesterday. He slowly turned her around and she saw his eyes darken. He moved closer and their breaths started to mingle. She closed her eyes in anticipation and opened her mouth slightly. She could almost feel his lips on hers when someone called her name. They were both startled and John turned around quickly.

"Hey Anna!"

She looked past John and saw it was Joe. Of all people…

"Oh hi Joe."

"What are you doing here?" He looked at John and back to Anna again.

"John is just showing me around. He's a history professor."

"Oh I see, well John nice to meet you"

"And you"

"So what are you doing here Joe?" Anna asked.

"We were filming here and I never got a chance to see the Castle and I'm really interested in history. Good thing I ran into you two, now John can tell me something about the castle as well."

"Actually Joe we were just leaving. John has a lecture this afternoon, so we have to go. I'll see you later"

Before Joe could reply, she tugged at John's arm and they left. Soon they were alone again, but their moment was ruined.

"So, who was that?" John asked.

"Joseph Molseley, he's the assistant director of the film I'm working on. I've known him for years, but there is something about him that makes me feel uncomfortable."

"He seems nice, a bit weird, but nice."

"Yeah, he is."

"Come on let's buy ourselves a sandwich and sit at the Graslei."

They bought a sandwich and headed over to the Graslei. They passed a small stall with sweets called "noses".

"What's that?" Anna asked

"They're special sweets, called "noses" it's a delicacy from Ghent. Actually they're from a small city near Ghent, but I forgot the name."

"We should try them, come on." She dragged John to the stall and bought a small bag of sweets. Anna was glad that things weren't awkward after what happened at the Castle, but she really wished they hadn't been interrupted. Once at the Graslei, conversation flowed easily.

"I saw them the first time In Dublin actually."

"Did you? I haven't seen them yet, but I'd really love to. U2 are just a great band." Anna replied.

"Yes, they are. The last time I saw them was when they had Elbow with them as support act, now that is a great band."

"Elbow? I don't really know them."

"That's a shame, they're really amazing. I've seen them a couple of times live and each concert is magical. One of the best modern bands."

"I will definitely look it up."

"You should. Now where are those sweets?"

He grinned as she took a "nose" and passed him the bag. He watched as she closed her eyes to take a bite out of the nose. A sticky purple substance from inside the nose left a trail on her chin as she took it out of her mouth again. It only took a second but his heart was beating faster and he felt as if he was on fire. She opened her eyes again, wiped the trail from her chin and saw him gazing at her.

"Well, mr Bates, that really is a lovely nose."

He smiled at her and tried one himself.

"Well, miss Smith, it seems you're right"

"Are we going to the painting now?"

"Yes, but I still have to go and get my notes for my lecture this afternoon."

"Let's go and get them now, then you don't have to worry about them anymore."

They went back to the hotel and to his room. He stepped over the pile of papers by the door and collected his notes as she stood watching him from the doorway.

"You should ask to remove them."

"What?" He looked at her in confusion.

"The pile of papers, you might trip over them."

"Oh yeah right, that might happen"

"What? That's all you have to say about it?"

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I'll ask it tomorrow. Shall we go?"

She smiled smugly and stepped aside so he could close the door. On their way to the painting they passed a few bookshops and record stores. John couldn't resist rummaging through the history books, but they were all in Dutch. He scanned the shop for Anna and noticed she was standing on the other side. He quickly made a decision and went to the record store next door. When he returned she was still standing on the same spot.

"You can never start soon enough"

She was startled by John's voice and turned around to see him standing with a cd in his hands, it was The Seldom Seen Kid by Elbow.

"Oh John, you shouldn't have."

"Just something to remember me by"

"Why? Are you going somewhere?" She smiled, but she knew that their time together was nearing its end. In two days she would be going to Bruges and he would go back home.

"I'm not going anywhere unless you're with me. Care to join me to Saint-Bavo Cathedral?" He winked and offered her his arm. She gladly took it. It was the first time she really touched him and she was thrilled. They entered the Cathedral and they were a bit lost for words. It was very impressive. They whispered to each other, afraid that they might interrupt the magic. They slowly made their way to the painting. This time Anna insisted on paying.

"So professor Bates, what can you tell me about this?"

"It was made in the 15th century by the Van Eyck brothers, Jan and Hubert. It was commissioned by Joost Vijd, who held a position in Ghent similar to city mayor. It was designed for the chapel he and his wife acted as benefactors for, that's this Cathedral now."

"Which panel was stolen?"

"That would be the one on the bottom left, _The Just Judges_. Researchers said that it contained portraits of both Jan and Hubert."

"It's incredible"

They stood in awe for a while longer, before John checked his watch and told Anna they had to go. On their way to the university they ate some more "noses" and talked about John's lecture. He had to admit he was a bit nervous. The fact that Anna was going to watch him made him nervous. He led her to the auditorium and prepared himself. He noticed students coming in and looking at Anna.

"You've got quite an audience John."

"Yeah, but their eyes are all on you."

"Don't be silly"

"What? I'm just being honest. You know the lecture is two hours, if it gets too boring you can always leave and wait for me outside."

"What can be more exciting than watching you for two hours talking passionately about history?" With that she turned around and took her seat. He shook his head and smiled at her. _God, this won't be easy._ He was still nervous, but once he began the feeling disappeared.

She was listening intently to what he was saying and saw all the students around her taking notes. Occasionally their eyes met and they shared a smile. She was entranced by his movements, her eyes were glued to him and even when he was interacting with a student she couldn't take her eyes of him. He was so different from all the other men she met. She knew he was older, but she never thought about it, they were a match. This was meant to be and the more she watched him the more she convinced herself that there would never be anyone else. Even if what they already had would never become a thing, she knew she would always compare other men to him. He listened to her, he saw her as Anna and not that actress. When they looked into each other's eyes there was this connection and she was sure he felt it too. She had never felt like this before.

His lecture was over in no time and before she knew it he was back by her side. He was just about to open his mouth to say something as someone called him. He turned around to see the headmaster coming his way. He was congratulating him on his lecture. John who wasn't used to such compliments, smiled a bit shy. Anna thought it was adorable. They talked for a while, until John made his excuses so he could go back to Anna. He walked to her slowly and tentatively asked:

"I hope it wasn't too boring?"

She had to laugh a bit about his shyness. "On the contrary John, I really enjoyed it. It was very interesting and I loved just watching you."

He let out a breath of relief. "Thank you, I enjoyed seeing you in between all those students. Are you ready to go?"

"I'm ready when you are."

They smiled and he led the way, they were off to Saint Peter's Abbey. It was in the middle of the student's area on a large square. They walked close to each other, but not close enough so she could touch him. After seeing him talking so passionately, realising what she actually felt for him, this was like sweet torture for Anna. He sets her heart on fire with every little thing he does. She wondered if he felt the same.

Of course John felt the same. Seeing her in between the students while he was giving his lecture was very distracting. He often had to tear his eyes away from her to concentrate on what he was actually saying. He wondered if she knew what she did to him. He had almost kissed her that morning and when she was eating the "nose" he had almost kissed the sticky substance from her chin. It was hard to be in her presence and not to touch her, he wanted to kiss her, hold her hand, but for now he was just happy walking next to her. Enjoying the comfortable silence, or listening to her talking so he could memorise her voice. He knew this wasn't going to last, she would be going to Bruges in a couple of days and he had to go back home. He never expected this, not after what Vera had done to him and he never expected to have these strong feelings for a woman he only met two days ago. But there was something about her, he loved talking to her and when her blue eyes met his, he felt as if there was no one else but them in the world. He had to admit it, John Bates was in love and only now, feeling how he was feeling, he realised it was for the first time. Anna's voice brought him back out of his reverie.

"So John, what can you tell me about this?"

"Well, it's a Benedictine Abbey, built in the seventh century and it was founded by _Amandus Van Gent_. It is built on the highest point of the city, called the _Blandijnberg._ Named after a Gallo-Roman called _Blandinus_."

"Unbelievable"

"What?" He turned to her.

"You really do know everything don't you?"

"Not really, I have to admit that's all I know about this abbey."

"You don't have to be so modest. Most people don't know anything about it, I don't think the people who live here know those things."

He blushed slightly and turned his head. "I read it somewhere and I just remember those small things that interest me, that's all. I'm not omniscient, you know."

She smiled and shook her head. He couldn't take a compliment. They walked around the abbey and discussed some of the paintings hanging on the wall. He told her a few interesting facts and she listened intently. They walked around the whole abbey and when they were back outside, it was time to have dinner. They went back to the city centre and looked for a nice place. They arrived one the _Vrijdagsmarkt_ and sought out a cosy restaurant. It was still warm outside, so they asked for a table on the terrace. They ordered their dinner and a few seconds later, the waiter brought them their drinks. The young man shyly asked if he could get Anna's autograph. Anna happily obliged and signed "To Tom". John watched Anna while she talked to him and wondered what had happened to her to still be single. She was beautiful, intelligent, funny and still she had nobody special. The waiter left and Anna turned to John, noticing his frown.

"What are you thinking about?"

He hesitated a bit, he didn't want to ruin anything. "I was just wondering why you are still…"

"Single?"

"Yes…"

"I broke up with my boyfriend just before I left."

"Oh, I'm sorry…"

"I'm not. Not really."

"What happened?"

"We just lost it. Edward an I had been together since we were teenagers. He was in film business too, he was a director. We both had a busy life and we lived together, but separately. The only time I saw him was when we had to go to the première of a new film or a party. In the end I realised I didn't love him anymore and I started wondering if I ever did. We had been together for so long, but I never felt alive when I was with him. The moments we were together were spent fighting over trivial matters." She looked John straight into his eyes as she continued. "One day I came home to find him in bed with the lead actress of his new film. I should have known, he often didn't come home after work, but even if I should have known, it still hurt."

"I'm so sorry Anna, I shouldn't have asked."

"Oh no, it's alright John." She smiled at him. "I was angry and hurt at first, but then I felt relieved. I was relieved that I was free. Because I had a reason to break up with him. I don't know if I would have had the strength to do it without that, because we had been together so long."

"Any man would be lucky to have you Anna and if he didn't realise that, then he's a fool."

She looked into his eyes and saw the sincerity, she realised that being with him today made her feel more alive than she ever felt in her relation with Edward.

"What about you John?"

"What about me?"

"Well, I told you my story, what's yours?"

"I guess that's only fair." He smiled and began his story. "I got married when I was about 25, to a woman called Vera. We lived in Dublin and I thought I was in love, but like you, I realised only later that I wasn't. After we got married, she changed, she wasn't the same woman anymore. She started drinking and I wanted to help her. I was worried at first, but then I got angry. She ruined everything. I use to work for the university of Dublin, you know." He smiled at her, but she could see his eyes saddening. "I loved my job there, I had made friends, I loved teaching, I wrote books, it was everything I ever dreamed of. But then Vera started turning up when she was drunk and she spread around stories about me being a bad husband, she told everyone I was a drunkard and beat her." He stopped for a second and looked up at Anna, "I swear Anna, I never touched her." She placed her hand on top of John's, "I know John, don't worry, I know." He gave her a weak smile and continued. "The headmaster had to fire me, even though he knew I didn't do it. I couldn't take it anymore, I had to leave the job I really loved and my so-called wife was doing everything she could to destroy my life. I left her and went back to Yorkshire where I had studied to become a history professor. I met my best friend there and when I got back, he offered me a job at his school. After a while I got my life back, I made new friends, I had a nice house and I did something I loved. Seven years later, Vera was back at my door. She got herself pregnant and she wanted a divorce. Just before I left I signed the papers and went out celebrating." He paused. Anna's hand was still on top of his and he liked the feeling, he turned his hand so he could entwine their fingers, he looked up to meet Anna's gaze and saw she had tears in her eyes. He squeezed her hand. "And now, I'm here with you."

The waiter interrupted their moment and brought them their dinner. They agreed to forget those bad memories. John felt lighter now he had shared his story with Anna. The only person who knew the whole story was Robert, but they only talked about it once. Robert never came back to it, he knew John didn't like talking about it. Anna felt for him, that woman really destroyed him and she saw how he became sad when he talked about the university of Dublin. It really must have been horrible for him. She was glad they had shared their stories. She was one step closer to really knowing him and she felt comfortable sharing her own story with him.

"This really has been an amazing day John, thank you for everything."

"It was my pleasure Anna. I thank you for being here, I really enjoyed every minute of your company." He took a sip of his Irish coffee. Their day was coming to an end and he hated it. Soon he would walk her to her hotelroom and that would be it. He didn't want to think about it.

"Do you have another lecture tomorrow?"

"I do actually, two in the morning. I have to be there at 8 a.m. Why?"

"I was thinking, tomorrow is my last day off before I have to leave to Bruges and maybe we could spend it together. We could have lunch together and then maybe we could take a boattrip?"

"You're leaving in two days?"

"I'm afraid I am."

They remained silent for a while, realising the meaning of what she had just said. After a while John broke the silence. "Then it would be my honour to spend your last day together." He smiled weakly, he didn't know she was leaving so soon. He was in love and she would be leaving. They drank the rest of their coffee in comfortable silence, after which they paid the bill and walked towards the hotel. It was getting dark and all of a sudden John felt a raindrop on his cheek. He looked up at the sky and it started to pour. Anna shrieked and John just started to laugh. Around them people started to yell and run in different directions. John grabbed Anna's hand and they started running and looking for shelter. They ran to a big umbrella on the terrace of a café. Once safe they looked at each other and started to laugh. They were soaked. John turned around to orientate himself.

"The hotel is only a few streets away, but we can wait if you want to."

He turned back to Anna and smiled. She looked adorable. He looked around again and noticed they were alone. He stepped a bit closer, so they were only inches from each other. Their eyes never lost contact as his hand moved over her arm to cup her cheek. He gently caressed her cheek with his thumb, while she leaned into his touch and closed her eyes to memorise it. He stepped closer so there was no space between them and moved his head so his mouth was next to her ear. His left arm came around her and held her steady. She was completely surrounded by him. Her own hands had find their way to his chest. She felt the light stubble on his cheek as he whispered "I don't know what will come of this Anna. All I know is that I never felt this way before. You have enchanted me, the way you move, the way you talk, the way you smile. I will always remember you and these past few days have been the most wonderful of my entire life." He stopped because he felt a tear on his cheek, he turned his head so he could look at Anna. Her eyes were red and she was trying very hard not to cry. Her voice wavered as she tried to speak, but he shushed her, leaving the words unsaid. She closed her eyes and rested her forehead on his. He kissed her eyes softly, her nose and then he stopped. She opened her eyes and saw him staring intently at her. He waited for her, she smiled, of course, typical John, he wanted her to be alright. She moved her left hand to his cheek and her right to his neck so she could bring him closer. He held her tightly as if she would disappear if he didn't. He lowered his head so his lips were nearly touching hers, but he let her close the final gap which she did. Their lips met in a soft, sweet kiss at first, but soon their passion took over. She opened her mouth and they relished in each other's taste. She pulled him even closer and his arms were now completely surrounding her, he could feel her moan as his hand moved to her lower back. He lost himself. Too soon they had to pull away to catch their breaths. John wasn't ready to let her go, he enjoyed the feeling of her against him. She opened her eyes to see John's twinkling eyes and she couldn't help but mirror his smile. The rain was still pouring down, but they only had eyes for each other. This was their moment, they had been interrupted all day, but now it had finally happened. Anna was the first to break the silence, but she only whispered. "Kiss me again" John smiled, she said exactly what he wanted to hear. He dipped his head and their lips met again in a passionate kiss. It already seemed a familiar feeling and Anna couldn't get enough of it. She held on to John afraid that she might lose him. When they parted John started laughing.

"What?" Anna asked a bit confused.

"Do you have any idea how happy I am right in this moment?"

"You are amazing"

He gave her a sweet smile, and she couldn't resist kissing him again and just as she was about to deepen the kiss, John pulled away, grabbed her hand and pulled her out in the rain.

"John! What are you doing?!"

"I want to kiss you in the rain" And just as fast as he pulled away a second ago, he pulled her back to him. He looked up at the sky and closed his eyes to feel the rain pouring down on him, he could feel Anna wrapping her arms around him and he smiled. He looked down again and saw Anna doing what he just did. Before she could open her eyes he lowered his lips onto hers and he kissed her languidly, enjoying every second of it. His hands found their way to her cheeks as he deepened the kiss. He couldn't let go, she became his life line. He smiled against her lips. They broke apart and laughed. He took her hand and spun her around. He pulled her close again and whispered in her ear.

"I should get you back to your room, I don't want you to get sick and ruin the rest of your film."

"If I were to be sick, I could stay with you." She smiled, but they both realised that she was leaving in two days. He didn't want to ruin the moment by dwelling on that. He kissed her softly on her temple and he took her back to the hotel. They walked through the rain hand in hand. They didn't care if they were soaked as long as they were together. Back at the hotel, they left a trail of water as they made their way to the second floor, laughing all the way. Once at Anna's room his hands found her waist again.

"I'm going to get used to this."

"Good, because I'm already used to this." Anna replied as her hands automatically found his neck. They kissed again for what must be the millionth time already, but it still felt as if it was their first. When they parted, he rested his forehead on hers.

"I'll wait for you in the lobby around noon and then I'll take you to lunch."

"Sounds good" She kissed his lips softly.

"You remember that cd I gave you?"

"Of course, why?"

"Before you go to sleep, listen to the third song."

"Why?"

"From now on, whatever happens, I will always consider that song our song." He said it with all the sincerity he had.

"You are wonderful"

He smiled and gave her a sweet kiss. "Goodnight Anna."

"Goodnight John"

He turned around and left. She opened the door, took out the cd and played the third song. She closed her eyes and listened to the lyrics, she softly wept with happiness as the meaning of the words came to her. She understood why John said it was their song and it touched her even more to think that he thought about it, to her he was perfect.  
_And we took the town to town last night…We kissed like we invented it…And now I know what every step is for…To lead me to your door…Know that while you sleep…Everything has changed_


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry to have kept you waiting, but school got in the way, as usual. I struggled with this chapter, I knew what you wanted and I knew what I wanted to do, so I had to combine the two. You'll probably hate me in the beginning, then you'll be confused, but I hope we can be friends again by the end. Enjoy!**

* * *

He still remembered their first kiss as if it was yesterday. How she felt pressed up against him, how he spun her around in the rain, how they walked back to the hotel hand in hand, how he kissed her goodnight and how he told her about their song. But the day after would stay with him forever, the moment he realised she was gone. He stood there in the lobby waiting, but after an hour, she still wasn't there. He thought something had happened. He started to worry as he walked to her room and knocked on her door while his heart was pounding in his chest. But when the door opened a blonde woman came out, who wasn't Anna. He was confused at first, but then realisation hit him, she was gone.

He had had a horrible morning, he nearly overslept and when he rushed out of his room he tripped over the pile of papers by his door, whereby the papers flew everywhere and spread out on the floor. He had no time to arrange them, so he left cursing. He had passed Anna's friend in the lobby that morning, when he left to go to the university. She smiled at him, and he smiled back. He had recognised her from the first night, when Anna had joined him in the bar and her friend came looking for her. He went to the university then, with his mind full of Anna and when he got back to the hotel, he waited and waited, but she never came.

Now, four weeks later, she was still the first thought in his head when he woke up and the last when he finally fell asleep. He had replayed their meetings in his mind for days, searching for a sign that might have predicted the outcome, but he couldn't find one. In every memory he had she was perfect, they had the most perfect moments together and he would always remember them. He wasn't angry, not anymore, his anger changed in gratitude. He would always be grateful to Anna for showing him what real love was like, because he knew now that he would never find someone as wonderful as her. She would always be the one for him, he didn't want anyone else.

He had never told anyone about her, not even Robert. But Robert knew there was something when John came back, but he never asked, he knew his friend well enough. John liked it that way, he didn't want to tell anybody about how he lost his heart to a woman he only met a few days ago. When he came back he focused on his work, his book, teaching, anything to take his mind of her. But it didn't work, she invaded his thoughts from the moment he let his guard down. He kept asking himself the same question, _Why?_ But he couldn't answer it. In the weeks that followed he became himself again and that was thanks to Robert. He was a great friend and he was there when he needed him.

Tonight was the night of Mary's party, Robert's daughter. John had promised to help with preparing things. He was on his way when a headline from a newspaper caught his eye as he passed the newsstand. "_Anna Smith back home to promote new film" _She was back. Just as things were getting back to normal, she was back. As he continued his way to the venue, he vowed to himself that he wouldn't let it change his mood. Besides Anna lived in London, he wouldn't run into her . At the venue he was greeted by Mary.

"Hi John, how are you?" She kissed his cheek.

"I'm fine." He gave her a weak smile. "And happy birthday."

"My birthday isn't until midnight."

"Yeah, I know but it's your party, so I can say it already. Now, what do you want me to do?"

"If you could move those bar tables and chairs to that side, that would be great."

He turned around to see what she meant. "Wow Mary, how many people have you invited?"

"Only my friends and family."

"There are like 500 chairs over there."

"Like I said John, my friends and family." She winked.

"Right I'll get to it then."

"Thanks John, I owe you. Now, I still have to call the caterer. You remember my old friend Anna? She called that she will be able to make it."

Hearing her name still made his heart skip a beat. But Mary's Anna couldn't be _his Anna_, though he wasn't sure. "I didn't know you had an old friend called Anna and I've been around for almost 10 years." He tried to sound as casual as possible.

"We don't see each other very often, she has a very busy life. She's an actress, you know her Anna Smith. But I don't see her as…"

Mary kept talking, but John's world stopped. _His Anna_ was Mary's Anna. All the memories from Ghent came back. His heart was beating faster and he couldn't breathe for a second. He quickly excused himself and went outside. He needed some fresh air. He didn't want to go to the party, he couldn't. He was doing alright and seeing her would make it even worse. But then he thought about Robert, he had been a great help and Robert needed him tonight. Robert had begged him to come so he could have some company. He couldn't stand being alone with all Mary's friends and his family-in-law. He couldn't leave Robert. He would have to face her as bravely as he could, for Robert. He could do this, he could put his heart aside. He slowly breathed in and out and went back inside. There he found Robert arguing with Mary about some trivial matters.

"Ah John, tell her that I won't be helping behind the bar."

He chuckled. "Sorry Mary, Robert and I already reserved a spot in front of the bar."

"God, you men!" Mary replied before she stormed away.

"Thanks mate."

"No problem. Why would she need you behind the bar? You won't be any help there."

"Thank you! That's what I was trying to say. So, all set to leave for Dublin tomorrow?"

"Yeah, It'll be great to be back again. It's been a while since I've seen my mother."

"Great great…" He paused for a moment before looking a bit worried at his friend. "John, are you alright?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well Mary said something about you running off before I arrived."

"Yeah, I needed some fresh air, that's all." He tried to smile, but he knew it wasn't very convincing. Robert noticed it, but didn't say anything.

"Come on, let's move those chairs. Then you go and get your car , because I still have to get some stuff from the house."

"Why do I have to get my car?"

"Well you live nearest."

"Yes, but…"

"No but, come on let's get started, the first guests will arrive in about two hours."

"You're the boss."

They worked alongside and talking to Robert made him feel better. They joked around and laughed about the most stupidest things. Robert started bringing up old memories about their time at university and soon John forgot about Anna coming to the party. Time flew by and before he knew it the first guests were arriving. John and Robert stood at their spot by the bar and Robert was talking about his mother-in-law and criticising Mary's friends. When Tom and Sybil arrived, Tom quickly made his way to his drinking-brothers.

"Tom, how are you?" Robert asked

"Great, another party and I'm standing by the bar with you two." Then he turned to the bartender, "A pint of Guinness please." He turned back to John and Robert and they were off for a few hours.

* * *

She didn't feel like going to the party, but she promised Mary. She had cancelled at first, but when she got back to London, she called Mary and said that she would come. Arriving now made her regret that decision. All those people she didn't know who were watching her, because she was a bit famous. She hated those things. But then Mary came to her and when they embraced she was just glad to see her friend again.

"Anna! How are you?"

"I'm great, I'm so glad I could make it. I've really missed you."

"I've missed you too, we have a lot of catching up to do."

"Yes we do, I'll be around for a few weeks. My parents bought a house here up north, so I'm staying with them until shooting begins again."

"Great, we'll have a lot of time then!"

"Mary, where's your father?" Cora interrupted their conversation.

"Oh mother, he's probably over at the bar with John."

When Anna heard John's name, she thought immediately about her week in Ghent, where she met _him._ But Mary's John, couldn't possibly be _her John._ She wasn't sure though, so she scanned the bar immediately, until she saw him. He stood by the bar talking to Mary's dad and laughing. _God, how she loved his smile._ It reminded her of the time he started laughing after their first kiss, because he was so happy. But then she remembered how he didn't call her after she left. She recalled how Gwen came to her room that morning saying that the schedule had changed and they had to leave for Bruges that morning. Her first thoughts went to John, she didn't want to leave him, but now she had to. She wrote a note apologising for her departure and on the back she wrote her number. After which she went to the third floor and slid the note under his door.

She held her phone very close to her the first day, and in the bus to Bruges she kept listening to their song, but he didn't call. Before she knew it a whole week had gone by and he still hadn't called. She replayed her memories from Ghent over and over again in her head, looking for a sign that might have predicted this outcome, but she couldn't find one. John had been a gentleman, she fell in love with him and when they kissed for the first time she immediately registered it as her favourite moment of all time. She felt complete when their lips met for the first time and she would never forget that feeling. And after four weeks she still felt this strong for him, nothing would ever change that, she loved him and she never wanted anyone else, even though he dropped her as if she meant nothing to him.

As if it was meant to be, just as she was watching him, he turned around and their eyes met. He looked her straight in the eye and she saw him swallowing deep. She tried to read his face, to see any signs of shame, regret, anything, but she could only see the way he looked at her, the same way he did when they first kissed. She didn't understand, she felt her tears welling up and she needed to get out of there. She needed some fresh air, but she couldn't take her eyes of him. She finally mustered the strength and turned to go back outside. She sank down on a bench on the porch. She didn't know if she dreaded the moment or longed for it. She knew she still loved him, but she wasn't ready to face him so soon, even though it had been four weeks. But now she had to, for Mary. She composed herself and went back inside. Mary was just about to come looking for her as she came back.

"Anna, are you alright?" Mary was clearly worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just needed some fresh air, that's all." She smiled weakly.

"Good, let's go and see my dad."

Mary grabbed Anna's hand and walked over to the bar. Anna noticed John looking intently at her as they got closer and a look of worry was spread across his face. He must have seen her running off, but she didn't understand why he would look worried, he never called her, he was the one to break all contact.

"Ah Anna, good to see you again, how are you?" Robert kissed her on the cheek.

"Good to see you too, Robert. I'm great actually, everything's going really well and how are you?" She was lying, but she had to put on a brave face.

"Great." Then he pointed at John. "This is my best mate John."

She reluctantly turned to John and their eyes met again, she felt her heart beating faster and she was lost for words, she had missed him so much and now he was standing this close, she wanted nothing more than to relive their moments together. John was the first to stretch out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Anna." He tried to sound as neutral as possible, but his voice was unsteady.

"And you John" She took his hand and when they touched, she felt shivers all over. She remembered how his hands held her steady when their passion overtook them as they kissed. Realising she was holding his hand a bit too long, she let go of him, already missing the contact. She left with Mary then, feeling his eyes following her.

* * *

He had watched her all evening and occasionally their eyes met and when they did he thought he saw a glimpse of the way she looked at him when they kissed. He needed to talk to her, he wanted to be near her, he wanted to tell her he loved her, but he couldn't get a moment with her. She was dancing all the time with several men and he felt jealous, she even danced with Robert. John never danced, but he had to if he wanted a moment with her, hold her. Suddenly a Nick Cave song started to play, a slow one called _Love Letter._ He saw her standing alone and he didn't hesitate, he went straight at her. He only hoped she didn't turn him down.

"Can I have this dance?" She turned around to see John standing there, with a shy smile on his face.  
She knew it would be better if she didn't, but she so longed to be held by him and the way he looked at her all evening, made her want him even more, she couldn't resist him.

"Yes, you can"

He took her hand in his and the same familiar feelings came back. He held their hands up, moved his right hand to her back and pulled her a bit closer as close as she would allow. She moved her left hand to his shoulder and stepped a bit closer. They danced in silence, enjoying the feeling of being close to each other again. As they moved slowly to the music he could feel her coming closer to him, he tightened his grip and pulled her closer. She rested her head on his shoulder and he moved his so it was resting on hers. The same question that had haunted him all those weeks came back, _Why?_ Neither spoke a word, but he could feel her relaxing in his arms and he couldn't help but press a light kiss on her temple. She sighed. Too soon the song stopped and they let go of each other, but their gazes remained fixed upon the other. The next song started and he saw she had to hold back tears as _Mirrorball _by Elbow came out of the speakers. Even he had a lump in his throat. Anna couldn't take it anymore, she turned around and ran outside. John followed her immediately.

"Anna, are you alright?"

"Of course I'm not John, how could I?"

"But I don't understand, you left." She turned around to look at him, her eyes were red. "You left Anna" He almost whispered now, his voice breaking.

"Yes John I left, but you never called me. I waited for days, weeks and you never called me. I thought we had something." Tears rolled down her face.

"What? How could I have called you, you never gave me your number." He was shocked, what had happened?

"What do you mean? When I left I wrote you a letter and slid it under your door along with my number."

John racked his memory, he never had a note. He waited in the lobby, then he went to Anna's room, then to his own room and there were no papers on the floor. What did he miss? Then it hit him. _There were no papers on the floor, not even his own notes over which he tripped on his way out. They had cleaned his room and taken all papers away including Anna's note._

"Oh God Anna" Tears were rolling down his face now and he reached out for Anna, but she pulled away.

"No John, I can't do this."

"Anna please listen to me." He almost begged as he reached for her again, but this time she didn't pull away. He grabbed her hand and stepped closer, he entwined their fingers as he had done so often in Ghent. "Please Anna" His voice was barely above a whisper. He wrapped an arm around her and drew her close to him, she cried against his chest. He softly whispered in her ear what he thought had happened and she cried even harder then. She realised that they had been apart for four weeks without a reason. He slowly lifted his head so he could rest his forehead on hers, he moved his hand to cup her cheek and gently wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"Anna, I fell in love with you the moment you stood in front of me asking my name. I was so nervous when we went to dinner the day after, but you were just being you and it all faded. When we had our day together I realised there could never be anyone else for me. When we kissed…" He paused for a moment. "… when we kissed, I felt complete. You made me feel alive again and I felt the luckiest man to ever walk this earth." He wiped away another tear and he closed his eyes before continuing. "The next day I thought you left me and I felt miserable. I'm sorry for thinking that, I'm sorry you thought the same, I'm sorry…"

"Ssh John, don't, I'm sorry too." She looked into his eyes then and with all the sincerity she had she said those words she so longed to say to him.

"I love you John."

He gave her one of his most beautiful smiles and she couldn't help but smile herself. They were back together again and nothing had changed.

"I love you too Anna, with all my heart."

His hand went to her back and he drew her closer to him. She pulled his head down and their lips met in a tender kiss, he gently slid his tongue over her bottom lip and she opened her mouth so he could slid his tongue inside her and they could get familiar with each other's taste again. She gasped as his hand moved up just below her breast. He immediately stopped and pulled away which startled Anna a bit.

"I'm sorry Anna, I shouldn't have, I got a bit carried away."

"Oh John" She silenced him with another kiss guiding his hand back. After another passionate kiss, they reluctantly moved away, but kept their heads close. Anna wanted to hold him and wrapped her arms around his waist so he could do the same. She enjoyed the feeling of being close to him again.

"Anna?"

"Hmm, yes?"

"I have to tell you something." He pulled away slightly so he could look into her eyes.

"What's the matter?" Anna started to look worried.

"I'm leaving to Dublin tomorrow, I'll be gone for about two weeks…"

"Oh, that's… I mean…"

"Yes, I know, I'm so sorry"

"No John, you shouldn't be." She tried to smile but she knew it wasn't very convincing. She saw how he was struggling with himself, now that they had been reunited he was leaving again. "Give me your phone."

"What?" He looked confused, but did as she asked.

"I'm going to give you my number, so you can at least call me or text me every day. I can't live another two weeks without hearing you voice."

He smiled as she put her number in his phone and he couldn't resist pressing a light kiss on the top of her head. A smile appeared on her lips. Then she took her own phone and called herself.

"There, now I have your number as well."

He took his phone back. "I will call you every day."

"You better" She smiled.

They held each other's gaze for a while longer, until they heard someone coughing to get their attention. John was the first to turn his head.

"Ah Robert"

"John, can you help me for a second?"

"Yeah, sure."

He turned to go to Robert and Anna followed them in. Once inside she went looking for Mary to tell her all about it, but not before giving John a beaming smile.

"So John, was Anna the woman you met in Ghent?"

"Yes Robert, it was her."

"What happened? You came back a broken man and now, I don't understand."

"It doesn't matter anymore, it was something beyond us. The point is that we're together again."

"So you're really serious?"

"Yes, we are." He couldn't help but smile at his own words. _They were together._

"It's good to see you happy again John, it really is." Robert patted his friend on the back. "Come on, let's go to the bar."

"I thought you needed my help?"

"Yes, I do need your help. I can't drink on my own."

John laughed at his friend and followed him to the bar. He felt as if a heavy weight had fallen of his shoulders. Anna was back in his life and he couldn't be happier. He watched her all night and she knew. She knew she was being watched and she enjoyed it even more. But she watched him too. He was leaving in the morning and he would be gone for two weeks. She wanted to remember everything about him, how he laughed, how his hair fell on his head, the smile he reserved just for her, how his eyes crinkled when the smile reached his eyes, and so much more. She wanted to be with him, but she didn't want everyone to know about them. Mary and Robert knew by now, but they were their best friends, that was different. She suddenly felt a presence behind her, she turned around to meet those dark eyes that had watched her all evening. She wanted to kiss him, but she couldn't, not with all those people around them.

"I'm sorry Anna, but I'm going home, I have a very early flight tomorrow and I still have to pack."

She didn't want to say goodbye in a room full of people, so she dragged him outside. "I'm sorry I wanted to say goodbye in private." She smiled and he immediately stepped closer. His left hand found hers and he entwined their fingers. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

"Don't be sorry, I'm glad you dragged me out here. Now I can hold you." He wrapped his arms around her and moved closer. "I'm so happy I found you." He kissed her forehead. "And I'm so sorry I'm leaving already." He kissed her eyes. "But I will call you every day…" He kissed her cheek. "… to tell you…" He kissed her nose. "…that I love you." He finally found her lips and they met in a passionate kiss. She immediately pulled him closer to let him deepen the kiss.

"God John, I'm going to miss you so much." She rested her head on his chest.

"I'll miss you too, but I have to go."

"I know, I know, it's just…"

"I know, it's hard. How long are you actually staying here?"

"I think about four weeks."

"Then we'll have two whole weeks together when I'm back. Although I do have to work, you know teaching the kids, but I'm yours every night. I'll be back in no time."

"I know."

"Now you go and have fun, I know Mary missed you."

She looked up in his eyes, smiled and kissed him again. They eventually broke up and with one last look over his shoulder, he was gone. She watched him drive away, already feeling incomplete. She was startled by Robert coming to stand next to her.

"Shame he has to go already."

"Indeed."

"You know, he lives very close actually."

"Does he? I didn't know."

"Yeah only two streets."

She turned to Robert then, noticing the hidden meaning in his words.

"I'll tell Mary you left, don't worry."

She smiled then and after getting the directions to John's house from Robert, she left.

* * *

He sighed when he got home, leaving Anna there was very hard. They had just been reunited and he had to leave already. He kicked off his shoes, removed his socks and just began unbuttoning his shirt when he heard a knock on his door. He opened the door and there she stood.

"Anna?" He looked very surprised.

"John, I just…" She couldn't form a coherent sentence, she was too distracted by his half-open shirt.

No one had ever looked at him in that way and he just couldn't resist her, she stood there in front of him, she had followed him home. He grabbed her hand, pulled her inside and kissed her immediately. She kissed him fervently, leaving no doubt to her intentions. He reluctantly pulled away, gasping.

"How did you…"

"Robert."

"Ah, of course." He smiled at her and lightly brushed her lips with his, before he became serious. "What do you want Anna?"

"I want you John."

He saw nothing but sincerity in her eyes, but still couldn't quite believe it. She noticed his expression and continued. "John, we've been apart for four weeks, for no reason. You're leaving tomorrow and I…" Her voice was breaking and she had to blink away a few tears. "All I want is you John." She smiled so sweetly that he couldn't resist kissing her again. But this time there was more to their kiss and he could feel the atmosphere changing. Anna started unbuttoning his shirt further, before John stopped her. "Anna, are you sure?"

"I've never wanted anything as much as this."

He looked at her and in that moment he knew he would never let her go. He released her hands and they immediately resumed their previous occupation. His lips moved to her neck and he gently kissed every part of her skin revealed to him. He heard her gasp. His shirt was now completely open and when her hands came into contact with his bare skin he couldn't help but groan. He heard her giggle. His hands slid to her elbows and he gently guided her away from the hall. He turned her around so he was walking behind her, but he held her close, his hand resting on her stomach. They walked slowly up the stairs, while his lips were kissing her neck and she rested her head on his shoulder. She couldn't stand it anymore and startled him by turning around in his arms to crush her lips against his. He almost tripped over by her sudden movements and she smiled against his lips.

"God Anna, are you trying to kill me?"

She laughed and he realised he had missed the sound of that. "Well John, I missed your lips."

"Well, we can't have that." He winked and pulled her back to him to kiss her deeply. His hands moved to her back, searching for the zipper on her dress. He slowly pulled the zipper down and moved his hand inside her dress, stroking her back lovingly. He moved her backwards towards his bedroom door, opened it and took her inside al the while his lips never left hers. Once inside she finally slipped his shirt from his shoulders. Her hands went to his chest immediately and she stroked through the hairs she found there. She kicked off her shoes and pushed him towards the bed. He fell down on the bed and took Anna's hand to pull her towards him, but she refused with a smug smile. She stepped back, locked her eyes with his, assuring she had his full attention, and slowly slid her dress down. His eyes grew wide and he gasped, she giggled a little and couldn't help but enjoy the reaction she evoked. His eyes roamed over her, until he found hers again.

"Anna, you're beautiful."

His voice sounded hoarse. She slowly stepped forward, and sat astride him. He leaned back and took her with him. She could feel the bulge in his trousers and gently pressed herself down, making him groan. She bent down and claimed his mouth to stifle his moan. His hands wandered up her sides and came to a rest just below her breasts. She wanted to feel him everywhere. She moved her hands to her back and slowly unhooked her bra. John was mesmerized, he couldn't believe that this beautiful young woman had chosen him. She quickly resumed their kiss and his left hand wandered freely to cup her breast, while his other held her close to him. She moaned into his mouth as he softly started to massage her breast. He slowly sat up and placed a trail of kisses down her neck, to her collarbone until he gently took her nipple in his mouth. She arched her back and her hands grabbed his head, urging him on. He moved his head and gave her other nipple the same attention, gently nipping and sucking. Her hands moved over his back to his waistband and she slowly pushed him back, so he was resting on his elbows. She gave him a soft kiss and just as he was about to deepen it, she broke away with a grin. She moved her lips to his neck on to his collarbone, his chest, giving full attention to his nipples just as he had done moments before and then she went lower just above his waistband. She looked up in his eyes and smiled.

"I think we should remove these."

She unbuttoned his trousers and he lifted his hips from the bed so she could easily remove them. Then she crawled back to him, sliding her body over his length, and he groaned in response. Her hand went down to his arousal and she slowly moved her hand up and down, making him groan even louder. She was all over him and it would be so easy to give in, but he couldn't, he wanted to please her. He grabbed her hand to stop her and she looked a bit confused at him. He slowly changed their position so he hovered over her. She still looked confused.

"Did I do something wrong John?"

He heard worry in her voice. "My god Anna, of course not." He kissed her. "You are perfect. I want you to enjoy this just as much as me, so I needed to stop you or it would have been, you know…"

She giggled in response and he laughed with her. He took her hand in his and placed a sweet kiss on her knuckles. He moved his kisses over her arm to her neck and then he went lower. Kissing the hollow between her breasts, moving his hand to cup her right breast, and taking her nipple between his fingers. He looked up to see her eyes were closed and she bit her lip. He smiled and resumed his trail of kisses coming to a rest at her panties. He slid his tongue under the edge, making her cry out his name. He slowly slid it down her legs and threw it behind him. He moved up again to look into her eyes. His hand was resting on her stomach and she placed her hand on top of his moving it down. He kissed her languidly and moved his hand to stroke through her curls. They broke apart gasping for breath and he looked at her intently, waiting for her permission.

"Anna?"

"Please"

She almost begged as he moved his fingers down to feel the wetness that had formed from their exertions. He slowly moved his hand up and down, before he pushed his finger inside her to part her folds. She cried out his name as he started rubbing her nub. Her hips started to move in time with his rhythm as he bent down to suck her nipple again. The sensation that was building up inside her was indescribable, she had never felt like this before. He quickened his movements and felt she was close, he captured her lips and broke away to look at her intently. He wanted to enjoy every moment of this. They locked eyes and she felt herself coming very close. The way he was touching her brought her into ecstasy and soon she was undone, crying out his name. He stopped then and held her close to him, until she was settled again and her breathing came back to normal.

"God John, that was amazing."

He just smiled and she couldn't help but kiss him, he pressed her down to the bed again and she could feel his hardness pressing against her. She moved her hand to his boxers and slid it down. She turned him on his back taking his arousal in her hands, now it was his turn to enjoy. She moved her hand up and down and he could feel himself coming close. She started kissing his chest and moved her kisses down, coming very close to his length. He had to stop her, he took her hand and pulled her up again. He looked into her eyes, she looked at him questioningly

"I don't want to finish without you."

She smiled and moved of him, lying back on the bed. He moved between her legs, his arousal touching her wetness, making him groan again. She moved her hips so he could slide inside her.

"Don't we need protection?"

"No"

"Are you sure, I mean won't you get…"

She giggled, "There are other ways to prevent those things John."

He laughed with her again, it was so easy in her presence. He turned serious again.

"I love you Anna"

"I love you too John."

And with that he finally pushed himself inside her making them both moan out loud. They locked their eyes and he gently started thrusting, moving them both steady to their release. He moved his head next to hers, resting on the pillow. He was now moaning next to her ear and she felt her own climax building up again. He could feel her legs coming around him to pull him further inside her and he quickened his thrusts. He looked up in her eyes and he could see her coming close again, he moved his hand between them and sought out her nub, gently rubbing it, making sure she could find her own release for the second time. His thrusts became faster and moving his hand in time, they both found their release at the same time. He collapsed on top of her and she held him close, she wasn't ready to let him go yet. When their breathing came back to normal, he slid of her, but not before kissing her again. He moved to his side and she quickly threw her arm around him, already missing the contact.

"That was…"

"Incredible."

He smiled, "I was going to say quite enjoyable, but alright."

She playfully patted him on the shoulder, "Oh how sweet."

He turned on his side facing her. "I'm sorry I couldn't resist it. This was amazing."

"That's better." She smiled at him.

"Now it will be even harder to leave, knowing that you're here and this."

"It will give you something to think about when you're doing your lectures."

"Yes, that will help when I'm teaching about medieval torture devices."

She giggled. "You'll be back in two weeks and I'll be waiting for you when you come back."

"I know." He kissed her sweetly.

"What will you do in Dublin besides your lectures?"

"I'm going to visit my mother, I haven't seen her for 6 months."

"That will be nice."

"Yeah…"

"John, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, anything."

"You're doing your lectures at the university of Dublin, right?"

"Yes"

"But weren't you fired there because of your ex-wife?"

"Yes, I was."

"How come you're going back now?"

"Well, they sort of asked me. They still use my books, even after I left and I kept in contact with the headmaster there."

"Would you go back to teaching in Dublin if they asked you?"

"I don't know actually, I've never thought about it." He paused and laid himself down. "I don't think I would, I have a life here now. They fired me for something I didn't do. I know they had no chose, but…" He sighed.

"I'm sorry John, I shouldn't have asked." She turned and laid herself down.

"No Anna, don't say that. You had every right to ask." He placed his arm around her and whispered in her ear. "How could I leave if you're here waiting for me? I will never leave you Anna, never." She sighed contentedly as he pressed a gentle kiss on her temple. She turned on her side while he took the blankets to cover them. He wrapped his arm around her and held her close.

"When will you leave?"

He looked up at the clock and noticed it was 2 a.m. "In about 3 hours."

"That really is an early flight." She said as she stifled a yawn.

He chuckled, "Don't worry, I'll sleep on the plane."

"We can sleep now."

"How can I sleep when a beautiful woman like you is lying in my arms?" He kissed her shoulder.

"Charmer"

"Goodnight Anna"

"Goodnight John"


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry to keep you waiting, again. Thank you very much for everything, the reviews (I really enjoy them and I will answer them tomorrow), the favourites, the follows. It makes me want to keep writing, so thank you. I hope you enjoy this one. **

**Disclaimer: As usual, nothing's mine**

* * *

She awoke in a strange room by the sound of someone cursing. She turned around to see a shadow bending down to reach for his foot.

"John is that you?" She said stifling a yawn.

"I'm sorry Anna, I didn't mean to wake you." He was whispering, afraid to make too much noise. It was only 3.30 in the morning.

"Don't worry, what happened?"

"I didn't turn on the light, because I didn't want to wake you, but I hit my foot on the bed."

She giggled. "You sweet man. You can turn on the light, I have to get up anyway." She turned to her bedside and switched on the light on her night table. She blinked a few times, to get used to the brightness, before her eyes fell on John. He was wearing nothing but a towel around his middle and suddenly all her memories from their night came back to her, she blushed slightly as she regarded him unabashedly. His hair was dishevelled and her eyes followed his every move.

"Thanks Anna and I'm sorry again, I know it's early." He walked towards his closet and took his clothes, with his back towards Anna. When he turned around he saw her looking at him with her eyes full of desire. He felt a bit uncomfortable, even after last night, he didn't understand why she would look at him in that way. Her eyes roamed over his body and she smiled slightly when her eyes found his again. She saw him looking a bit uncomfortable and she felt the need to reassure him.

"Come here John."

She smiled so sweetly, that he couldn't resist. He made his way to her and sat on the bedside. She sat up and took his hand in hers, entwining their fingers. She slowly moved their hands to her mouth and pressed a light kiss on his knuckles. He smiled again. She moved a bit closer, kissed his temple and whispered in his ear.

"I'm sorry John, I like watching you. I want to remember everything about you, because I'll need you when you're gone." He leaned his head on hers and closed his eyes to her touch. "You are perfect to me and I wouldn't want you any different." Then she turned his head and pressed her lips softly against his. He held her tight and pulled her onto his lap as he deepened their kiss. He groaned as he felt her naked body against his chest. He reluctantly pulled away, realising he couldn't get carried away or he would miss his flight.

" I'll miss you terribly Anna."

"I'll miss you too John, but like you said you'll be back in no time. And after yesterday, we'll have plenty to dream about."

He chuckled. "And here I was worrying that you might regret what happened between us."

"You silly man, how could I ever regret this?"

He answered her with a kiss, smiling against her lips as she tickled the hairs on his neck. "Okay, now I really have to get up or I'll never catch that plane."

"That works for me."

He smiled and gave her one last kiss, before moving so he could get ready. "You can get a shower if you want?"

"No, that won't be necessary, I'll go to bed straight away when I'm home."

He moved around the room collecting his stuff while putting his clothes on as Anna got ready as well. When John's suitcase was packed, he went downstairs to make some coffee, after a minute or so Anna joined him in the kitchen, yawning. It was only 4 o'clock.

"Did you get any sleep at all?"

"Not really, I was too content just watching you."

"Your charm even works at this hour?"

"My charm works all the time when I'm with you." He smiled and walked towards her, so he could wrap his arms around her waist, her hands automatically found their way around his neck, pulling him closer so she could capture his lips in a slow, loving kiss.

"I'll never be able to leave, if you keep kissing me like that." He sighed and brushed his lips gently against hers, before moving away.

"You know I wouldn't mind that." He looked into her eyes and realised that leaving would be harder with every minute that passed. Silence fell as they gazed at each other, Anna was the first to break it.

"Can I have some coffee as well?"

"Are you sure? I mean if you still want to sleep when you get home."

"Don't worry, I will sleep anyway and have some very nice dreams." She smiled and walked into his living room. He had a large bookshelf full of history books, she walked passed it and turned her head so she could read the titles. Next to his books, was a huge cd-collection and she smiled when she saw Elbow lying on top of the recordplayer. _He had listened to their song. _In the corner of the room stood a piano. John came walking towards her with two cups of coffee in his hands, handing her one.

"John, do you play the piano?"

"Only a little bit. We had a piano at home. My father used to teach me and my sister old Irish folksongs and he taught me how to play them on the piano, my sister wasn't that interested. When he died, my mother gave me his piano, because she knew how much I loved it."

"I didn't know you had a sister."

His expression became sad. "I don't have one anymore."

"Oh John, I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry, you couldn't have known." He gave her a sad smile and continued in a soft voice. "Only Robert and his family know. I was with them when it happened, they were a great support during that period." He paused, trying to gather his thoughts. "She had a little girl, Emma, she was only two years old." He stepped forward towards the piano, sliding his fingers over the keys. Anna came to stand behind him and hugged him. His hands slid over hers, entwining their fingers. "She lives with my mother… she's five now… she really is a great kid, but I don't see her very often."

"I'm so sorry John."

He turned around to look into her eyes and he noticed the tears forming there. He gave her a tender kiss. "Don't worry… Emma is amazing you know, she has so much of her mother in her. Seeing her is like seeing my sister and I'm so glad we still have her."

She smiled at him. "Do you still play the piano?"

"Occasionally, but I've never played for anyone if that's what you want. Trust me, it's for the best. I'm not good anyway." He smiled and kissed her temple.

"Forgive me for not believing you on this John."

He chuckled. "You think too high of me, I'm just me." She raised her eyebrow at him, but didn't say anything. "Come on Anna, let me drive you home." They drank up their coffee and Anna quickly washed their cups. John took his keys, his suitcase and his jacket, checked his house quickly, locked up and guided Anna to his car. He held her door open and went around to get in himself.

"Why won't you take a taxi?"

"First of all, that's very expensive and secondly, when I get back I have to drive to school immediately to be on time for my classes."

"So I won't see you when you get back?"

"I'm afraid not, at least not immediately. Robert could only get a substitute for two weeks." He took her hand. "But I will call you every day and I'll cook for you when I get back, I promise."

"I'll be here when you get back and I'll cook, you will be exhausted after that day and don't try to deny it."

"I won't argue with you on that." He kissed her softly before he started the car and drove off. They drove in silence, occasionally casting sideway glances to the other, until he stopped just outside her door. He got out of the car and went to her side to open her door like a real gentleman. He stepped closer and cupped her cheek with his right hand, moving his other hand to her lower-back while resting his forehead on hers. She closed her eyes at his touch and wrapped her arms around his waist, holding him tight.

"I know it's only two weeks, but I'll miss you like crazy John."

"I'll miss you too Anna, very much."

Then she closed the gap, kissing him for what felt like the millionth time since their reunion. She opened her mouth and he deepened their kiss almost immediately, wanting to be as close as possible again. They pulled away gasping for breath as he slowly loosened his grip. His hand sought out hers and he lifted it up to his lips to give her one last kiss.

"I'll see you soon Anna." A single tear fell from her cheek and he slowly bent down to kiss it away. She couldn't say anything as he turned away and got into his car.

* * *

On arriving in Dublin he quickly composed a message to Anna, so she wouldn't be worried. He wanted to call her but he assumed she would still be asleep. He finally made it to his mother's house after his journey, which took a while longer, because of a traffic jam. He paid the taxi, took his luggage and made his way down the garden path. The door opened before he was there and a little girl came running out.

"Uncle John!"

He dropped his luggage and opened his arms to pick Emma up, swinging her around. "Hello Emma! How are you my little princess?" He steadied her on one arm, took his luggage with his other hand and slowly walked towards the door where his mother stood taking in the scene.

"Grandma and I made you a cake to welcome you!"

"Did you now? Well that's very sweet of you." Inside he put Emma back on the floor and turned to his mother to hug her firmly. "Hello mum, how are you?"

"I'm fine John, I'm glad you're here." He looked in her eyes and saw there was something wrong.

"What's the matter?" He looked worried.

"Not now John, not now." She turned and took Emma by the hand. "Come in, would you like some tea? It must have been a tiresome journey."

He followed his mother into the kitchen and sat on a chair, Emma immediately crawled onto his knee and took her colouring book which was spread out on the table along with her pencils.

"Look uncle John, grandma gave me a new colouring book full of princesses."

"Wow, that looks great, you're really quite an artist." She blushed slightly and he pressed a light kiss on her hair. His mother gave him a cup of tea and took the cake they made.

"You want a piece of cake uncle John?"

"Of course, you made it." She gave him a piece and watched him closely as he put it in his mouth, waiting for his reaction. "It's delicious!" She gave him a beaming smile, happy with her accomplishment and he smiled in return. "How's school Emma?"

"I don't like it." He looked at his mother a bit confused.

"Emma, why don't you go and watch some television?" His mother said and Emma quickly made her way to the living room.

"What happened?"

"It was parent's day yesterday."

"Oh god, that must have been awful for her."

"It was, she came home all quiet. She didn't speak, unless it was about you. She really missed you."

"I missed her too and you." He looked at her intently. "What's wrong mother?"

She was quiet for a moment, she couldn't find the right words. "I'm sick John, really sick."

He stammered, "What do you mean? How? What? When?"

"I have cancer and it can't be cured, not anymore, it's too late."

He took his mother's hand over the table, tears welling up in his eyes. "I… This can't…" He coughed and tried to swallow the lump in his throat. "How long?"

"The doctors said six months, at the most."

He couldn't hold it anymore, tears were streaming down his face as he stood up to embrace his mother, holding her tight, they wept together.

"When did you find out?"

"The test results came back last month. I didn't want to tell you over the phone." She paused to look into his eyes. "You know what this means John?"

He was just about to answer when the door opened and Emma came in. "Grandma can I have a drink of water?"

"Of course you can sweetheart." She let go of John drying her eyes, to get a glass of water.

"What's the matter uncle John?" She stared at him with big eyes.

"Nothing Emma, really, I'm just a bit tired from the journey, that's all."

"But we're still going to the zoo right?"

"Of course we are, I'm looking forward to it." She seemed content with his answer and after getting her glass of water, she turned to go back to her programme.

"She doesn't know yet. I don't know how to tell her."

"I understand." He was silent, lost in thoughts. His mother was going to die and there was nothing he could do about it, tears were welling up again as he thought about it. His mother brought him back out of his thoughts.

"I can't take care of Emma anymore, John. I'm getting more tired every day and perhaps I'll even have to be hospitalised."

He looked up, realising what she was saying. "I… How can I…? I mean I've never…"

She took his hand in hers. "I know, but there's no other option. I don't want her to lose you too. It's almost summer and after that she'll have to go to another school anyway."

"There's a school near the one I work. But she'll have to leave her home, again… and my lectures, I have to travel quite often."

"I'll help you with everything as long as I'm here."

He closed his eyes, sighing, "Please don't talk like that."

"I have to John, I won't be here for long. Susan would want you to take care of Emma and you will do a great job, I know you will. You're great together."

"I wouldn't even know where to begin."

"Do you love Emma?"

"Of course I do."

"Would you do anything to protect her, to help her?"

"Of course I would."

"There you have it, you don't need anything else, the rest will come naturally."

"I love you mum."

"I know son, I love you too."

He smiled and realised that soon it would be only him and Emma, he should tell her as soon as possible. He didn't want to postpone it, she needed to know.

"Emma needs to know mum, she can't find out only after it happened."

"I just don't know how to tell her."

"I will." His mother looked up, a bit confused. "I will tell her." He squeezed her hand. "She will live with me, she'll have to. I wasn't there to support you when Susan and Tom died, you took Emma in. Let me support you now, I will tell her. This afternoon, when we're going to the zoo." He stood up and took a seat next to her. "I love you mum, I haven't said it enough and now you're going to be taken away from me." The tears were forming in his eyes again as he brushed away the tears from his mother's face.

"Look at us, crying all the time." She laughed, "I haven't even asked how you are."

He laughed and placed his arm around her shoulder, holding her close. "To be honest mother, I was really happy."

"Were you now? People would think you're in love."

He remained silent, only smiling like a fool.

"You are?" She turned to look at him, smiling.

"Yes actually, I am."

"Tell me all about her, I haven't seen you this happy because of a woman in such a long time."

"That's because I've never felt like this before. Her name is Anna and we met in Ghent, when I did a lecture there."

"You met in Ghent?"

"Yes, she was there to shoot a film and we met by coincidence. But we lost each other by something beyond us, and we found each other again only yesterday. She's amazing, you'll like her, I know you would."

"You'll have to bring her then so I can meet her."

"I will. I really love her and for some reason I can't understand, she loves me too."

"You don't need a reason to love, you just do." He smiled at her. He should definitely bring Anna to Dublin to meet his mother. Emma came back in the kitchen with an empty glass.

"Uncle John, when will we go to the zoo?"

"I was just coming to get you, we're leaving now. Go and get your shoes."

The little girl squealed from excitement as she ran to get her shoes. He got up and pulled his mum in for a hug. "I'm glad I'm here."

"So am I John, so am I."

Emma came back running with her shoes in her hand and he kneeled down to help her put them on. His mother helped her to put on her coat and they were off. Emma was constantly talking in the car, asking John everything she could think of and telling him all about her favourite princesses and cartoons. On arriving at the zoo he took Emma's hand in his and they walked around discovering the animals occasionally picking her up, so she could see the animals up close. John told her everything he knew about the animals and she kept asking questions, eager to know everything. They spent a few hours at the zoo, after which he took Emma to eat an icecream. He was looking for the right time to tell her about her grandma and figured that this would be it.

"How long are you staying uncle John?"

"Only two weeks, then I'll have to go home to teach again."

"Only two weeks?" She looked at him a bit sad and he decided to tell her.

"Emma, I have to tell you something and it's a bit difficult." She kept staring at him. "Your grandmother is sick, very sick actually and she will have to go to the hospital very soon."

"What do you mean uncle John?"

He moved a bit closer and took her small hand in his. This would be the second time she'd lose someone she loves. He couldn't find the rights words. "I'm afraid that your grandmother won't be here forever."

"Do you mean she's going to die?" He could hear her voice wavering.

"I'm afraid she is, very soon." She stared at him with big eyes.

"What's going to happen to me?"

"Well Emma, I will take you home with me and we'll help each other."

"I will live with you forever?"

"I will take care of you forever, but when you're all grown-up, maybe you'll have your own prince and maybe you'll have children of your own and then you'll live in a big castle. So you won't live with me forever, but I will love you forever and I will always be there for you, no matter what."

Her eyes lit up, "I'll have a prince?"

"I'm sure you will." He smiled at her.

"When will we live together uncle John?"

"I think when your school is over, in about a month, you'll move in with me. But we will take care of your grandmother first, alright?"

"Yes."

"We will do this together, you and me, as a team."

"We're a team?"

"Yes Emma, you and me." She smiled at him.

After she finished her icecream they made their way back home. When they entered, Emma immediately flung herself in her grandmother's arms, telling her she loved her and that she would take care of her together with uncle John, because they were a team. John looked at his mother and smiled, they would be alright. Only then did he check his phone for the first time, noticing he had a few missed calls from Anna and one from Robert. He completely forgot about Anna. How would she react to this news? He wouldn't be alone anymore.

"You go and call your Anna, I'll finish our dinner." His mother gave him a kiss on his cheek and smiled. He took his luggage upstairs to his room, fell on the bed and dialled Anna's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Anna, it's me."

"John, I've tried to call you several times."

"I know, I'm sorry, I've only just checked my phone."

"Don't worry. How are you?"

He sighed, "To be honest, I've been better."

"What happened?"

"I don't really know where to begin."

She heard his voice wavering. "Take your time John, I'm here for you."

"My mother is sick."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's not just that, she's…" He paused, swallowing deep. "She has cancer."

"Oh John, I'm so sorry."

"The doctors said she has six months left at the most, but that was one month ago." Tears were rolling down his face as he spoke.

"I don't know what to say…"

"I know, just hearing your voice is more than enough. But that's not all of it."

"What do you mean?"

"Emma…"

"Oh"

"I told her today, she took it well, but she's only five, I don't think she fully understands. When her school is finished here, I will take her with me. My home will be her home. My mother will have to be hospitalised, she won't be able to take care of herself anymore. I think she will come to England, to be closer to us. I'll have to raise Emma, it's what my sister would have wanted." He paused. "I understand if this changes things for you."

"What do you mean?"

"My whole life changed in one day. I'll have a little girl to provide for, she will be part of my life. I was alone when I met you, but now there'll be two. I'll have to change my life and you're you, you have your career and I don't want to be the one to hold you back."

"John, don't you understand? I love you with all my heart. I've never felt this strong for anyone before in my life, this doesn't change anything about my feelings for you. I love you, you hear me?"

"_God_, Anna what am I going to do? I don't know how to be a father."

"You love Emma and that's all that matters."

"That's what my mother said." He chuckled and he heard her laugh as well.

"I'm here for you John, whenever you need me, I'm here."

"I know, thank you."

They remained silent for a while, just enjoying the thought of having the other on the end of the line. "How was your day actually?"

"It was alright, I slept for a very long time, had some nice dreams and I helped Mary cleaning up as well. She asked me out about you of course."

"Did she now? Typical. Have you seen Robert?"

"No, he was still in bed, apparently he drank a bit too much."

"That doesn't surprise me."

Suddenly his door opened and a little girl with dark hair jumped on his bed.

"Uncle John, dinner is ready!"

"Alright Ems, I'll be there in just a second."

"Who are you talking to?"

"To a friend, her name is Anna. I'll just say goodbye, okay?"

"Okay, will you carry me over your shoulder then?"

"Of course I will!"

Emma squealed in delight.

"I'm sorry Anna, I have to go."

She was laughing, "Don't worry, I completely understand. I love you John."

"I love you too Anna."

"Uncle John loves Anna!" Emma was bouncing on the bed again and shouting.

Anna was laughing through the phone and even John couldn't help but laugh along.

"You'd better go uncle John."

"I think I have to miss Smith, I'll talk to you later."

He put down his phone and turned to Emma. "Alright you little rascal, you'll pay for that."

He caught her, threw her over his shoulder and he started tickling her sides, which made her shriek out loud. Once down, Emma immediately told her grandmother about Anna and uncle John. His mother could only smile in return. He sat down for a nice dinner and enjoyed being together with his mum and his little niece. They talked about everything and nothing, most of the time Emma was talking and they were just listening, but she wanted uncle John's opinion on some of her subjects as well.

After dinner they sat down in the living room, before John took Emma to bed. She insisted on a bedtime story and he gladly obliged. After that he talked to his mother for a very long time, until she became tired. He stayed up for a while, thinking about everything that had changed for him. It would be hard, but he could do it, he could take care of Emma and he would do it happily for his mother and Susan.

The next day they all spent together, before John had to be at the university the day after. Emma had to go to school again and she was already telling her friends that she would go to school in England the next year. The days went by fairly quickly, going from one lecture to another. When he got home he would always play with Emma and in the evenings after she went to bed, he and his mother made plans for when Emma would come and live with him. She never talked about herself and he didn't want to push her. She always brought up old memories, when he wanted to broach the subject. Before he went to bed he would call Anna, until they became too tired to talk.

Now it was his last day in Dublin. They had had an amazing weekend together and he had already said goodbye to Emma, before putting her in her bed. He sat in the living room talking to his mother, as Anna called.

"Hello?"

"Hey John, it's me. Am I interrupting something?"

"No no, it's alright. What's the matter?"

"I just wanted to call to tell you to have a nice flight, I'm going with Mary to see a play."

"That's nice."

"Yeah, she called today to say she has a spare ticket and I didn't want to leave without calling you. I'm so happy you'll be back tomorrow, even if I can only see you in the evening."

"Seeing you tomorrow will be the highlight of my day. I missed you too, very much." His mother gave him a knowing look, smiled and took their cups to the kitchen.

"What time should I be with you?"

"I still have to talk to Robert about all this, so I'd say about six?"

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow, be careful."

"I will, bye"

He turned to see his mother leaning against the door, watching him with a smile on her face.

"What?"

"It's just so good to see you happy again." She came walking towards him and kissed his cheek. "There's something I need to tell you John, but I'm afraid you won't understand."

"Is there something wrong?"

"I've been thinking, it's a bit difficult to say, actually."

"Come on you can tell me."

"I just… I don't want to die in a hospital."

He was a bit confused. "What do you mean?"

"I decided I want to die here in my home. It's where your father died and it's where I want to die."

He stammered, even more confused now. "But, what do you mean? Like euthanasia?"

"Yes John. I feel myself getting weaker every day, I don't want to be a burden to anyone and I don't want a hospital to be the last thing I see before I go."

"How long have you been thinking about this?"

"To be honest, from the beginning."

"But… What about…? How…? When will you…?" He was a bit in shock, he sank down in one of the chairs and looked at his mother with wide eyes.

She kneeled down in front of him and took his hand in hers. "I know it's a lot to take in, but it's what I want. Seeing you and Emma the past two weeks have made me realise that I want to go in the house where everything started, the house I bought with your father, where you and your sister were born, where Emma lived. I want to go in memory not in a cold hospital and I want to go on my terms, not when the disease finally decides to take me." Tears were forming in her eyes as she spoke. "I need you to understand this John and I want you to be with me."

He looked in his mother's eyes, she desperately needed him to understand and he did, it was just hard to take it all in.

"I understand mother, I know what this house means to you, how the memories come back when you walk around the house. It's just…" He swallowed deep. "When do you want it to happen?"

Her face lit up because he understood. "In a month, when you come for Emma. I want us to have a whole week together, full of happy memories for you and for me. And bring your Anna with you, I want to meet the woman who makes you happy, John. I want to leave knowing that you'll all be fine."

He smiled and pulled his mum up to hug her. "I love you, and if this is what you want, then I'll help you and I will support you."

She cried in his arms, not because of her prospects, but because John understood and he would be there for her. They talked some more after that. She told him what would happen and how, making sure he understood completely. She had arranged everything for his inheritance, what would happen to the house, where she wanted to be buried and everything else he needed to know. She didn't want to discuss these things in their last week together. He wanted to stay with her this whole month, but she insisted he didn't. She wanted her time with Emma and she wanted him to live his life and not sacrifice it for hers, it was one of the reasons she decided to do this.

The next morning he said goodbye to his mother, knowing that the next time he would see her would be the last time. But those thoughts didn't make him sad, his mother would be happy and that was all that mattered to him. He supported her fully, especially after their talk last night, even though it was difficult, it was what his mother wanted. They hugged each other for a long time and then he left. Before he knew it he was already in his car driving towards the school. He was still too early for his first class, so he decided to go to Robert first.

Robert welcomed him with open arms, glad to have his friend back. John told him about his new situation and how it would change a lot. Robert was very comprehensive and wanted to help him, he even offered to have this month off to go to his mother, but John said that his mother wouldn't want that.

"If I can do anything John, just let me know."

"Thank you Robert, that means a lot to me. I'll have a little girl to raise, I'll need all the help I can get."

"You'll be fine, even I could do it."

"Yes, but you had Cora."

"Well, you have Anna."

"Yeah… But I don't know…" He sighed. "It's not like we've been together for years. I've known her for about two months of which we've been together for not even half. She's got her whole life, she's a famous actress and now I'm a forty-year-old history professor with a little niece to raise."

"She loves you John, don't think of her as that actress. She's more than that, the most important thing is how you feel when you're with her."

"I love her Robert, I can't imagine being without her."

"There you have it. Now after your classes, you just go home and enjoy being together again."

"She's only coming at about six, so I can have a drink with you first."

"No, actually, she's not."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I sort of… I may have given her your spare key."

"Did you? That would be the second time you interfere with Anna and me."

Robert played the innocent man. "I did no such thing."

"Right, thanks Robert, I'll see you later."

John went back to teaching and he was surprised at how much he had missed it. The kids asked him about Dublin and he gladly told the stories about the university. The classes flew by and before he knew it he was standing in front of his own door searching for his keys. He opened the door quietly and went to his kitchen to see Anna cooking. She stood with her back towards him, oblivious of his presence. Looking at her made him forget all his troubles and he was lost in her.

"I've never heard of a burglar cooking for their victims."

She turned around quickly startled by the sudden voice, but she smiled immediately when she laid eyes on John. "Well, not every victim is worth it."

"Lucky me." He gave her one of his half-smiles and her knees weakened. He stepped closer until they were only inches apart, but he still didn't touch her, even though it was killing him, he wanted to tease her. "I think the chef deserves a kiss for all her work."

"I think she does."

His hand cupped her cheek, while his other moved down to her hip. He softly kissed her nose as her hands moved around his neck. She closed her eyes to his touch and then his lips finally captured hers. She immediately pulled him closer to deepen the kiss, to taste each other fully, moving slowly as old lovers being reunited. He picked her up and she hooked her legs around his waist, never letting go of each other's lips. They pulled away gasping for breath and she rested her forehead on his, with no intention of letting him go already. Her hands moved to his hair, relishing in the feeling of being close again.

"You know John, the sofa in your living room looks very comfortable." She whispered as she started unbuttoning his shirt. He groaned as her hand came into contact with his bare skin. She kissed him again, gently urging him on to walk them to the living room. He slowly walked backwards to the door while his lips never parted from Anna's, until she pulled away.

"Wait John!"

"What?" He was startled and nearly dropped her.

"The oven is still on!"

"That doesn't matter." He moved in to kiss her again, but she pulled away laughing.

"I'm serious if we don't turn it off our dinner will be burnt. Come on put me down, I had a lot of work."

He didn't make any attempt to put her down. "Do I really have to let go of you?" He smiled so sweetly and she couldn't resist kissing him again, before removing his arms. She walked towards the oven, checked their dinner and turned it off. John leaned against the door, taking in the scene and he couldn't help but notice how domestic it all seemed. He sighed contently as Anna turned around. She noticed the look on his face and slowly made her way back to him, taking his hands in hers. She took the lead and led him towards the sofa. He was a mere spectator as she laid herself down, pulling him down on her. She pushed his jacket from his shoulders as their lips moved slowly over the other's. She quickly continued unbuttoning his shirt, so it could join his jacket on the floor. His hands pulled her dress up to her waist, after which he took her leg and hooked it around his waist, gently stroking her thigh. She moaned into his mouth as she pushed him closer to her, feeling his hardness. He moved his hands under her dress and she sat up for a moment so he could pull it over her head, placing a trail of kisses down her throat. She moved to lay on top of John, but in the process of turning over John fell of the sofa pulling Anna with him. They burst out in laughter.

"What was that?"

"I don't know John, you fell!"

"What? Only because you tried to change a comfortable position!"

"Was it now? Well, I'll try to make it as comfortable as possible for you in this new one." She had a look of mischief around her and it all became clear as she started placing a trail of kisses down his chest to the waistband of his trousers. She unbuckled his belt and he lifted his hips from the floor so she could remove his trousers. She crawled back up to meet his lips again, removing her bra and pressing herself down on him, to make him groan. His hands moved to her undergarments, sliding them down over her thighs and she moved slightly so he could remove them completely. She needed him desperately, the distance between them was almost unbearable as she tugged to his boxers, sliding them down and throwing them away. She looked into his eyes, smiled and kissed him tenderly. He held her tight as he gently slid his fingers inside her, stroking her most intimate parts. She cried out his name while he slowly started rubbing her nub. The feelings inside her were intensifying through the feeling of his hardness pressing against her. She took his hand to stop him, she needed him. She kissed him deeply and whispered in his ear. "I want you John." He removed his hand and stroked her sides lovingly. She took him in her hand and gently guided him inside her, moaning as they finally became one again. He kissed her languidly, moving to her throat whispering words of love as he did so and then his hands took her buttocks moving her slowly to her release. They moaned into each other's mouth as their movements quickened. She enjoyed the feeling of him inside her and their new position made it even possible to take him deeper, just the thought of that made her release coming closer with every second. He noticed her breathing becoming shallower and he moved his hand to find her centre. He rubbed it in time with their rhythm, making sure she would enjoy this as much as him. The feeling of her on top of him was driving him mad and he could feel himself getting very close. It didn't take long for Anna to find her release as he quickened the movements of his hand, rubbing her faster and faster. She shuddered and collapsed on top of him. He held her close until her breathing turned back to normal, after which she started kissing his jaw and sucking his earlobe, whispering words of encouragement for him to find his release. Feeling Anna this close, her hot breath in his ear, the words she was saying were enough to drive him to the edge and as she sucked his bottom lip he emptied himself within her with only her name on his lips. She captured his lips in a passionate kiss, before she rolled of him. He immediately pulled her closer and placed a gentle kiss on her temple. She lifted herself on her elbow, so she could look into his eyes. She saw nothing put pure love and devotion as he stared right back at her. She stroked back his hairs, kissed him softly on his head and smiled.

"Hello"

He chuckled, "Hello"

"I'm glad you're back."

"If I knew that this would be my welcome, I would have come back earlier."

She giggled "Cheeky beggar."

He lifted himself on his elbow, watching her intently as he turned serious again. "Thank you Anna, for being on the other end of the line these past two weeks. I really needed you and you were there for me." He gave her a soft kiss on her lips and smiled.

"I'll always be here for you John."

He saw nothing but sincerity as she spoke and he couldn't speak through his emotions. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him, pressing soft kisses in her hair. "I love you Anna."

Every time he said that, she felt her heart skip a beat. "You know John, I will never get tired of hearing that."

He chuckled, "And I will never get tired of saying that."

She pulled away just enough so she could give him a quick peck. "Come on, let's get that dinner sorted."

"Alright." He reluctantly let go of her and started dressing, occasionally stopping to watch her doing the same. "You know Anna, you don't have to wear your clothes for me."

"Look who's in a cheeky mood today." He walked towards her, ready to wrap his arms around her before she pushed him away with a smug smile. "Button up your shirt first John Bates or you won't get any dinner or dessert." Then she turned around and headed for the kitchen.

He buttoned up his shirt and followed her. Anna was checking the oven and turning it on again, before she checked every cupboard to find some wineglasses. She finally found the right one, but she couldn't reach them. John came up right behind her, leaning against her as he stretched his arm to reach the wineglasses. His other hand moved to her stomach as he sat them down in front of her, giving her a quick kiss on her cheek before moving away. Her heart fluttered from his movements and she already missed the contact, even though they had just been as close as two people could be. He saw her blushing and he enjoyed the feelings he was giving her. He started laying the table as she composed herself.

"What's for dinner actually?"

"I've made lasagne."

"Delicious" He smiled as she handed him a glass of wine. "To you Anna, and better days." He gave her a sad smile and took a sip.

She wanted to comfort him, but she didn't really know how. She took his glass out of his hand and set it on the table along with hers and then she turned to embrace him. They held on to each other for a long time and she whispered in his ear. "I'm so sorry John."

He loosened their embrace to look in her eyes and he softly kissed her lips. "Thank you Anna." He had tears in his eyes and he cleared his throat before speaking again.

"Yesterday after you called I had another conversation with my mother." He sank down in one of the chairs and looked up at Anna. "She decided she doesn't want to die in a hospital."

"What do you mean?"

"She wants to go in her own home, on her terms, not when the disease decides to take her."

"Euthanasia?"

"Yes." He sighed. "It's what she wants and I understand, but it's just hard." Anna took his hand over the table and he swallowed deep. "She wants it to happen next month, when I come back for Emma. At first I thought she wanted to be closer to me and Ems and come with us to England, but she wants to leave this world in her home." He paused. "Before that she wants us to have a whole week together, to create her some happy memories before she goes." Anna squeezed his hand, comforting him. He smiled. "You know, she wants you to come as well."

"What?" She looked a bit confused.

"I want to meet the woman who makes you happy, John." She giggled at his interpretation of his own mother. He gazed at her for a moment. "You make me happy Anna, I am truly happy."

"You make me happy John and I can only hope I can make you half as happy as you make me." She smiled. "I'll be there, if you want me to."

"Of course I want you to, unless you have to work, you don't need to change your plans."

"John, I'm with you, I'll be there."

"I love you." He pulled her onto his lap and he kissed her, affirming his love for her. They would be alright. He had Anna to support him and soon he would have Emma with him. He couldn't wait for her to meet Emma and his mother.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again! Thank you for reading, reviewing, everything actually. And the private messages. ;) I wanted to write some fluff before things got a bit more serious. It turned out to be a rather long chapter, but I saw it as one chapter, so it stayed that way. Enjoy, leave a review if you like or not. :)**

**Disclaimer: Nothing's mine.**

* * *

They lay in bed, with their legs entangled, her arm wrapped around his middle. After their dinner John asked for his dessert, after which Anna took his hand and guided him upstairs. He had to admit that this was the best dessert he could ever wish for and lying in bed with Anna in his arms was the best feeling he ever had.

"I thought that our starter was the best, but you've definitely outdone yourself with the dessert."

"What's wrong with my lasagne?" Anna pretended to be offended but the corners of her mouth betrayed she had to stifle her laughter.

He gave her a quick peck. "Nothing at all, my dear, but it's just hard to compete with the other two."

"Well, it will be hard for you now to outdo me."

He chuckled and pressed a light kiss on her temple, "Yes, I think it will be."

She snuggled closer to him. "When will you be home tomorrow?"

"I have to leave at 8 a.m., but I don't have to teach in the afternoon, so I'm free around noon. Why?"

"Because I want to be with you of course."

"Oh right, that."

"hey!" She patted him playfully on his chest.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist it." He smiled and turned on his elbow, so he could look down on her, he took her hand in his. "Dear miss Smith, would you like to go for a picnic with me tomorrow?"

She laughed, "A picnic?"

"I'm serious, I'm taking you for a picnic tomorrow."

"So I don't even have a choice now?"

"_God, _woman, you make it very hard to be romantic." He started tickling her sides, which made her squeal and before she knew it, he was on top of her, placing soft kisses all over her face. "Would you please go for a picnic with me tomorrow?"

"I'd love to."

"Good." He crushed his lips on hers and she immediately deepened their kiss. She moaned into his mouth as his hand slid up to cup her breast. He smiled against her lips and pulled away, laying back on his side, before getting up.

"And just what do you think you're doing?"

He enjoyed teasing her, there was something about Anna that made him playful. Even though he felt his own desire building up again, he thought that this would be the perfect moment.

"Well miss Smith, someone has to be the responsible one and do the dishes." He put on his boxers and headed for the door.

"You're serious?"

"I don't want to wake up tomorrow, seeing all those dishes." And with that he left and went downstairs with a big smile on his face.

"He's serious." She said it more to herself, but that didn't matter. She got out of bed, took John's shirt and buttoned up as she walked downstairs.

"You're impossible."

He turned around and took in the sight of Anna in his shirt, his heart skipped a beat as she looked at him with her brows furrowed. She noticed his look and now it was her turn to tease him. She smiled slightly as she moved forward, sliding her fingers over his bare chest down to his arm to take his towel.

"Come on John, these dishes won't wash themselves."

He stared at her as she waited for him to begin to wash up. _This was your game John, now she's winning, pull yourself together._

"You're right miss Smith, where was I?" He went back to his dishes, but not before brushing his arm against hers. She gasped. They had just been together, for the second time since he returned and she felt as if she was on fire, just by his touch. What was it about him that made her feel this way. It didn't help that he was only wearing his boxershort of course.

"Come on Anna, I'm not going to dry them off as well." He did his best not to smile.

She composed herself quickly and began her task. It was her turn again, luckily for her, she could move, while John was stuck at the sink. Another bonus was that a lot of the stuff had to be put in the cupboard above the sink. She pressed herself against his back and stretched out to reach the cupboard, as she did so she gently brushed her lips against his shoulder. He coughed to stifle his groan, he didn't want to give in so easily, but she was making it very hard.

"Are you alright John? You're not getting sick are you?" She looked at him with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Don't worry about me, I'm perfectly fine." He smiled. "Besides I'm done anyway, you still have to put these away." He pointed at the wineglasses, because he knew she couldn't reach the shelf. He leaned against the kitchentable and watched her. She stood on her tiptoes trying to reach the shelf, but she couldn't. His shirt went up by her movements, so he was able to see a bit more of her thighs and it drove him mad. He breathed in and out a few times before he made his next move. He came up right behind her and pressed himself against her, he could hear her gasping and he smiled. He moved his mouth close to her ear.

"Can I help you with that?" His hand slid over her sides, gently stroking the side of her breast as he moved his finger over her arm to take the wineglasses and put them away. He couldn't resist pressing a light kiss on her hair, barely noticeable, but she noticed. _Oh, how she noticed._ He was driving her insane, she desperately wanted to take him upstairs with her, but she couldn't be the one to give in first, she just couldn't. But when she turned around to look at him she cracked. He did nothing special, he just stood there with his arms hanging loosely beside him, but then there was his smile. _Her smile._ The distance between them became too much and she flung herself in his arms, making him stumble as she jumped and hooked her legs around his waist. He stepped back and felt the table behind him to support him. She crushed her lips against his and he opened his mouth immediately to feel her tongue against his. He pulled away smiling.

"It seems like I've won."

"Oh just shut up and kiss me."

"I'd love to." He kissed her again and took her upstairs.

* * *

The next morning he awoke early, took a shower and headed downstairs to make some coffee. He started correcting some essays as Anna came walking in the kitchen, yawning.

He chuckled, "Good morning."

"Good morning." She bent down to give him a tender kiss. "What are you doing?"

"I was just correcting some essays."

"You came back yesterday and you already have to work?"

"They handed them in yesterday, but I was a bit too busy to correct them when I got home." He gave her a sweet smile and she couldn't help but mirror it, remembering their exploits.

"You don't have to stop correcting for me."

"I know." He kept staring at her.

"So…?"

"So, I know I don't have to stop, but I chose to stop, because I can't concentrate when a beautiful woman like you is sitting right in front of me." The smile that formed on his face took her breath away and she could only stare back, trying to gather her thoughts.

"You know, just one word from you and my feelings are out of control."

He grinned, stood up and made his way towards her. He was only inches away as he started whispering. "What you don't know, is that it's just the same for me." He moved closer so his mouth was close to her ear. "The thing is, I want you all the time, everywhere I go, you're all I can think about. The way you move, the way you talk and especially the way you look at me. I will never understand why you're with me, but I cherish every moment with you and Anna…" He paused to look in her eyes. "… I love you, with all my heart."

No one had ever said something so beautiful to her, in response she could only wrap her arms around him and kiss him deeply, hoping that this kiss would say more than her words could ever say.

He reluctantly pulled away, "I'm afraid I have to go."

"I know." She held him close. "Just a second." She gave him a beaming smile and he couldn't resist kissing her again.

They broke apart and he whispered softly, "I'll see you at noon."

"Looking forward to it."

He gave her one last kiss and left. He was just about to go out as he turned around. "I almost forgot, through your seductive ways." He winked, "Where shall I pick you up? Are you staying here or…?"

She laughed, "I'm the seductive one? You said those wonderful things."

"Only because they're true."

"You're amazing." She smiled and had to resist getting up to fling herself in his arms again. "I'm going to my parents, so if you like you can pick me up there, I know my mother is dying to see you."

"So I'm meeting the parents as well today?"

"Only my mother, I think."

"Okay, I'll see you later."

And with that he left. She heard the door closing and she was sitting alone in his kitchen, looking around with a big smile on her face. She was really happy and she hope he knew it was because of him. He was the one who made her smile. She got up and left the house as well. Once home her mother came to her immediately.

"So, your John is home?"

"Yes mother, and it makes me very happy."

"I can see that." She smiled at her daughter. "How is he?"

"He's coping. He was glad to be home, glad to see me."

"Poor chap… When can we finally meet him?"

"Well, he's coming to pick me up at noon. We're going for a picnic."

"Don't go running of then, bring him in, we can have a drink before you leave."

"Alright mum." She smiled and headed upstairs to take a shower, but not before texting John what her mother said. She knew he was teaching at the moment but she wanted to text him anyway. She decided to call her agent as well, to arrange her week off to go with John to Dublin.

"Hey Michael, it's Anna."

"Hi Anna, how are you? Enjoying your weeks off?"

"Yes, I am, but I have a request."

"Ask away."

"Can I get another week off? It's for a personal matter."

"When?"

"In four weeks."

"But that's in the middle of rehearsals and shooting."

"I know, but it's very important, I wouldn't ask it if it wasn't. Please Michael?"

"Alright, I'll see what I can do, but I can't promise you anything."

"Thanks Michael."

She really hoped he could arrange it, John would need her that week, even though he might have said that she shouldn't give up her work for him. If she were honest with herself, she really wanted to meet his mother and Emma of course. She thought about Emma for a while, thinking about how she lost her parents and how she would lose her grandmother. She was only five, too young to go through all this, but she had John and Anna knew that John would always be there for Emma. She was startled by her phone ringing.

"If it isn't the man I was thinking about."

"Let's see, I left you two hours ago and now you're still thinking about me? I must have done something right this morning."

"You were just being you and that is more than enough for me to think about you all the time. Besides my mother asked about you from the moment I entered the house, so I just couldn't forget about you."

He laughed, "I'll hurry back home to you then."

She giggled, "You'll have to! Why were you calling actually?"

"I read your message and I wanted to hear your voice, that's all."

"You sweet man."

"Well, what can I say? You bring out the best in me." The school bell rang. "Sorry Anna, I have to go, I'll see you in about two hours."

"Bye John."

She was just about to put her phone down as Michael called again.

"Hello?"

"Hey Anna, it's me again. I called the people involved, to arrange a few changes. There's only one way and that is if you cut your holiday short and come to London next week to start rehearsals. This film is the only one the director is doing now, so he was flexible and he can start shooting your scenes earlier and finish them before your week."

"Oh, alright."

"It's the only way Anna. You'll have to be in London Monday morning at 10."

"Thank you Michael."

"Don't worry. Now enjoy the rest of your week and I'll see you Monday."

"Bye."

She was leaving Monday and then she wouldn't see John for three weeks and he just got back. She felt a bit lost, knowing they would be separated for so long. She took a quick shower, headed downstairs and went to her mother in the kitchen.

"What's the matter?" Her mother saw the look on her face and she knew something was amiss.

"I have to be back in London Monday."

"Monday already? Why's that?"

"I forgot to tell you. John told me something else about his mother yesterday. She wants to die in her own home on her own terms. But before that she wants a whole week of memories with John, Emma and she wants to meet me."

"Oh poor John. I can understand his mother, but it must be hard for John."

"Yes it is. He said that I didn't need to come if I had to work, but I want to be there for him."

"Of course, so that's why you have to leave Monday?"

"In order to have that week with John, yes."

"You have to do what's necessary. John will need you, I can tell by the amount of phonecalls between you two over the past two weeks."

"Don't say anything about it when he comes, I'll tell him a bit later."

"Don't worry, I won't say a thing." She smiled at her daughter. "I know you'll miss him, but you have your job, he will understand."

"It's not that, I know he will understand, but… He just came back and now I have to leave."

"You'll miss him?" She looked sympathetically at her daughter.

"Terribly."

Her mother sat down in front of her and took her hand in hers. "I've never seen you like this Anna. Never in all your time with Edward were you like this."

"That's because I never felt this way before. When I'm with John, I feel complete. It's torture when were apart. It was like that when we lost each other after Ghent and when he went to Dublin, and now I have to go."

"It makes me happy to know that you've finally found someone that you love that much. Now I definitely can't wait to meet him."

"Thanks mum, I know you'll like him. I hope dad will too."

"Don't mind your father, besides he won't be home when John comes. He's out fishing."

"We both know how fond he was of Edward."

"Yes, but that doesn't matter. I'll talk to him, if John is half as good as you say he is, than he's way better than Edward."

"He is and thank you."

"Now, would you like a cup of tea?"

She smiled, "I'd love to."

Her mother stood up to put the kettle on, "Where is he taking you?"

"I don't know, it's a surprise."

"Will you stay with him the whole week?"

"Yes, I think so, I mean if I'm leaving Monday."

"I know, but I'd like to see you once in a while as well."

"Of course mother, that goes without saying. If he's off to his work, I can come to you."

"That would be nice, I miss you too when you're gone." She handed Anna her cup.

"Thank you."

"Maybe you and John can come for dinner tomorrow?"

"I'd love to, you can ask him when he comes. I'll help you cook."

"You don't have to."

"I know, but I want to." They shared a smile before Anna checked her phone. She had just received a message from John.

- Just going to get our picnic, then I'm coming for you. :) X –

She smiled before replying.

- Looking forward to it. :) X –

"John is on his way."

"Oh good, I'll get us some champagne."

"Mum, that's not necessary"

"I know, but I want to do it. Besides it's time for an aperitif anyway."

Anna smiled and shook her head as her mother went to the garage to get a bottle. She just came back in the kitchen as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it."

Anna headed towards the door and smiled brightly as she saw John standing in front of her. He turned around and met her gaze.

"Hello"

"Hello, come in."

He stepped inside and gave Anna a quick kiss. She took his hand, closed the door and pulled him back to her.

"Now give me a real kiss."

"Alright." He pushed her to the door and moved his hands to her waist before his lips crushed hers. She was a bit taken aback by his sudden movements, but she joined in eagerly, moving her hands to his chest and softly stroking the skin revealed to her. Her mouth stifled his moan and he pulled away before he could lose himself completely.

"That's more like it. Now come on, let's meet my mother." She brushed her lips against his one last time, before she let go of him. She walked him through to the kitchen where her mother was busy taking some champagne glasses.

"Mum, this is John."

Her mother turned around to take a first look at John. "Nice to meet you John." She stretched out her hand to him.

"And you madam." He shook her hand and noticed how much she looked like Anna.

"Don't need to be so formal, call me Elizabeth."

"Alright, nice to meet you Elizabeth."

Anna's mother smiled approvingly. "Please sit down."

Anna and John shared a smile as they moved to sit down. Anna set herself next to John, close enough so her knee was touching his. He pressed his own knee a bit closer to hers and gave her one of his half-smiles.

"Can you open the bottle please?" Elizabeth turned to John and handed him the bottle.

"Champagne? You didn't have to do such an effort, it's only me."

"I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to. I have to make a good impression on Anna's boyfriend."

"Isn't it my job to make a good impression on the mother of my girlfriend?"

"Well, if you can open that bottle, then I'll say we're even."

He chuckled, "I think I can do that." He opened the bottle and gave it back to Elizabeth.

"So John, I guess I have to ask the usual question, tell me something more about yourself." She handed him and Anna a glass and poured one for herself.

"Well, there isn't much to tell actually. I grew up in Ireland with my parents and my sister, then I came to study here in England to become a history professor. After that I got a job at the university in Dublin, I got fired there, so I came back to England to teach here in the local school."

"I heard that story from Anna, must have been horrible."

He looked at Anna, "Sorry John, I thought that you wouldn't mind."

"Oh don't worry, I don't mind." He smiled at Anna, before he turned back to Elizabeth. "You have every right to know who your daughter is dealing with. I admit it was hard in the beginning, but I'm happy here. I built a life here and soon, I'll have a little one with me." He gave her a sad smile.

"From what I've heard from Anna, I know you'll do a great job with her John and if you ever need anything, we'll be here for you."

He now knew where Anna's kind heart came from, "Thank you."

Anna looked at her mother and back to John. She softly squeezed his hand under the table, which made him smile again. The conversation between the three of them flowed easily after that and she knew her mother liked him, she could tell by the way she smiled at him and how she winked at Anna from time to time. It made Anna happy to see them getting along so well, when they finished the bottle of champagne it was time for them to leave.

"Thank you very much Elizabeth, I really enjoyed it."

"Likewise. I almost forgot to ask. Would you like to come for dinner tomorrow?"

John looked at Anna and saw the twinkle in her eyes, it would make her happy. "I'd love to, if it's not too much trouble."

"Of course not."

"Alright, then I'll see you tomorrow." He held out his hand for her but she stepped closer and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"We can be a bit familiar then that now." Elizabeth winked at him and he smiled back.

He turned to Anna, "I'll go and start the car."

Anna smiled and turned to her mother after he left. "So?"

She could only smile at her daughter, "I like him and you can see clearly that he adores you."

"Oh mum."

"It's true, you can see it in the way he looks at you. I'm not the one to compare, but not even in the first days you were with Edward did he ever look at you the way John does. He loves you and that makes me happy. He's good for you."

"Thanks mum." She embraced her mother, before moving away. "I'll see you tomorrow, I'll be here as soon as John's gone."

"Bye Anna and enjoy your day."

She smiled one last time at her mother before heading outside to John. The sun was shining and John was leaning against his car, patiently waiting for Anna. He was staring at the ground and he didn't see her coming. He had removed his jacket, rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and put on his sunglasses. Anna had never seen him looking so handsome. She surprised him by giving him a quick kiss on his lips and moving her hands around his neck. After his initial surprise he moved his hands to her hips, holding her close and leaning his forehead on hers.

"Hello there, everything alright?"

"Yes, she loves you." She brushed her lips against his.

"Does she? Well, that's good for you." He smiled.

"And you." She kissed him again, but this time she moved slowly, cherishing every moment. "Now where are you taking me?"

"After that kiss, I would rather take you to my room, but we can't waste the food I have with me." He winked at her and moved towards her door before she could say anything. He opened the door for her and gave her a soft kiss, before she got in. He was still smiling as he sat himself down in the car. He drove out of the city to a nice small park, you couldn't see it if you didn't know where it was. They were all alone and Anna couldn't be happier, but she couldn't resist teasing him.

"So this was your plan? To bring me to a secluded spot to be all alone with me?"

He looked in shock at her, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" Then he saw the twinkle in her eyes and he realised she was just laughing at him. "You know, I can drive you to a public park if you want to miss Smith, that way you can get recognised and everyone will come and ask for an autograph or a picture." He made an attempt to drive away, but she stopped him quickly.

"You should have seen the look on your face, it was worth it." She smiled at him as he stepped out of the car. He went around and opened her door before getting their picnic.

"You know miss Smith, if people knew the real you, they would be in shock."

"Good thing you're not like most people then."

She took his hand and entwined their fingers as they looked for a nice spot to sit. John sat down against a tree, leaning back.

"So, let's see what you brought with you." She took out wine, pasta salad, baguettes and cake. "When did you make all this?"

"Well, when I called you I was actually at home. I had an hour off, so I went home to make a cake and some salad."

Now Anna was confused, "But I heard the school bell."

"No, that was actually the timer for the cake, you assumed it was the school bell." He gave her a smug smile and she crawled over to him to give him a quick kiss.

"It looks great." She gave him the bottle of wine, "You open the wine and I'll give you some food."

"Yes, ma'am." He grinned at her.

She handed him his plate as he gave her a glass of wine. He settled back against the tree and leaned his head back for a moment to close his eyes. Anna was just watching him, enjoying the sight of him. She didn't want to tell him about her departure Monday, but she had to. She decided to wait a while longer, she didn't want to interrupt his thoughts at the moment. He opened his eyes to see Anna staring at him, he stared back and took his wineglass to take a first sip.

"Everything alright?"

"Of course, why wouldn't it be? I'm here with you." The smile he gave her made his eyes crinkle and that's how she knew he was truly happy to be there with her. They started eating in silence, occasionally saying something, but most of the time they enjoyed the comfortable silence between them. When they finished eating, she crawled over to John and placed herself in between his legs, pressing her back against his front. He gave her a soft kiss on her temple and she leaned back with her eyes closed. His hand moved over her arm and began playing with her fingers as he placed his other on her stomach to keep her close to him.

"I haven't told you yet how stunning you look today." He placed another soft kiss on her temple and continued a trail towards her neck.

"You don't have to tell me, I just look at you."

He chuckled, "Am I that obvious?"

"Yes John, you are a bit." She smiled. "You know, you look very handsome as well. I love it when you roll up your shirtsleeves…" She stroked his arms, "… and then your sunglasses…" She turned around to kiss his chin, "… my fine man."

He chuckled and she felt his chest vibrating. She turned around on her knees so she could look into his eyes. She took off his sunglasses and ran her hand through his hair. "I mean it John, you are perfect to me." She gave him a beaming smile and pressed a light kiss on his lips. She was about to turn around again as she felt John's strong arms around her. She turned back to him with a confused look.

"Do you really think you can say something like that and think that I would just want you to turn around again?"

"Apparently not."

"You're right." He smiled and pulled her closer so their faces were only inches from each other. "When you something like that…" He kissed her chin, "… and you're as beautiful as you are…" He kissed her cheek, "… I want to kiss you…" He moved his lips to her earlobe, "…everywhere…" He gently pushed her hair back to kiss her neck, "… and tell you…" He moved his lips to her throat, "…that I…" One last kiss on her nose before he looked up in her eyes, "… love you." He smiled at her and noticed the tears in her eyes. He must have looked a bit worried, because she immediately reassured him.

"It's just, no one ever said anything like that to me. You make me feel special."

Her smile graced his face as he spoke again, "That's because you are Anna. You are the most wonderful person to ever walk this earth and I count my lucky stars every day that I found you."

And then she kissed him passionately, there were no other words to describe their kisses. She always kissed him with passion, he brought it out in her. Every time his lips touched hers she was lost in him and this time was no different. His hands held her steady as she cupped his cheek to deepen their kiss even more. Too soon she had to pull away gasping for breath.

"You know John, you are the one who makes me smile all the time, you do know that, don't you? You make me happy."

He brushed his lips against hers.

"Tell me you know John, I want to hear you say it. I need you to know."

He looked at her a bit confused, but did as she asked, "I know I make you happy."

She smiled and gave him a soft kiss.

"What's wrong Anna?"

"Nothing, I just wanted you to know that. You are always the one to make me feel good and special. You tell me that I make you happy and if you're not saying it, then I see it in your eyes. I want you to know that I feel the same."

He laughed, "Anna you're an amazing woman."

"There you do it again."

"Do what?" He looked confused again.

"Every time I give you a compliment, you turn it around and say something about me."

"But you are, I will never understand what you're doing with me." He moved in to kiss her again, but she pulled away.

"Now, listen to me John Bates." She smiled at him and looked directly into his eyes. "You are the most wonderful thing that ever happened to me, don't you ever doubt our relationship, because I don't. And if you're wondering what I'm doing with you, then think of all the moments we had together. In every memory you'll see me smile, you make me happy. It's that simple. I'm the lucky one here." He moved in to kiss her again, but this time she let him.

"Well, just don't forget it."

He chuckled, "Don't worry, I won't."

She turned around again and sat with her back against his front, entwining their fingers.

"How was your day at school actually?"

"Great, you know I enjoy teaching and most of the students are interested in history, so that's a bonus."

"If my history teacher would have been this handsome, history would have been my favourite subject as well."

"You know, I am available for private lessons." He whispered it in her ear and couldn't resist pressing a light kiss just above her ear.

She hummed her appreciation, "I might take you up on that offer."

"You should, I'm a great teacher, or so I've heard." He stroked her arm lovingly.

"So I've seen." She turned her head and give him a light kiss on his throat. "Would you mind if I stayed with you the whole week?"

"Of course not, why would I?"

"I don't know, maybe if you like your privacy."

"You're part of my privacy, but wouldn't you rather be with your parents as well. I mean don't get me wrong, I'd love to spend a whole week with you, but I think they missed you just as much as I have."

"I've been with them for the past two weeks, so don't worry. But I have to tell you something." She let go of his hand and turned around to face him, she sat down on her knees as she took his hand in hers. "They cut my holiday short."

"What? Why?"

"I have to be back on Monday, the director wants to start earlier." She didn't know how to tell him the whole truth, she knew he would object to her changing her plans for him.

"Is this because of that one week?"

She didn't look him in the eye, "Maybe…"

He sighed, "Anna, you didn't have to do that."

She looked up at him, "No John, you're wrong, I did have to do that. I told you I'd be there for you and that's what I'm going to do. You might not want to admit it, but I have a feeling that you'll need me and when you do realise it, I'll be there, no matter what, because I love you and that's…" She was interrupted by his lips crushing hers in a desperate kiss. When he pulled away she noticed he had tears in his eyes.

"I know Anna and I'm not afraid to admit it, I will need you."

She lifted herself up so she could embrace him, hugging him tightly and pressing light kisses on his head. "We'll make the most out of this week."

He pulled away slightly, smiling, "You know, I am glad that you'll be with me every night, now I can start my private lessons."

"Cheeky beggar."

He winked and kissed her briefly. "So what do you want to do tonight?"

"Besides from lying with you in a bed you mean?"

"I guess so…" He pretended to be upset.

"Well, we can sit together on your sofa, you with your arm around me, holding me close, occasionally pressing a kiss on my temple and we can watch a movie."

"Hmm, sounds perfect."

"Now take me home and start your private lessons." He looked at her with open mouth, before she continued whispering in his ear. "Or you can start here, since there's no one around and you brought us to a very secluded spot, away from the world. It would be a shame to waste it."

"You naughty girl."

"Never waste a precious moment, that's what my mother would say." She smiled, before she laid herself down and took him with her so he was hovering over her. Her hand cupped him through his pants making him groan out loud.

"_Christ, _Anna, are you sure? I mean…"

In response she moved her hand up and down before opening his trousers so she could slip her hand inside to touch his length fully and then he lost control. He lifted her dress to her waist to stroke her most intimate parts. His mouth was on hers immediately to stifle each other's moan's. He pulled her underwear down as she moved beneath him, after which she stopped her hand to guide him inside her.

"_God, _Anna. I'm afraid I won't last lang."

"Don't worry neither will I."

He kissed her fervently as he moved within her. His thrusts quickening as she hooked her legs around him to take him deeper. His hand moved under her dress to her breast to play with her nipple. He could feel her getting close as he moved his other hand to her nub to gently start rubbing her in time with their rhythm. The thought of being this close to John in a park was driving her close to her release. The feeling of him inside her while his hand rubbed her centre made her want to cry out his name over and over again, but he held his mouth firmly against hers stifling their cries and moans. He quickened his movements and soon they were both undone, finding their release at the same time. All the while, their mouths never left the other's. He rolled of her to close his trousers and pulled Anna closer after she had rearranged her dress.

"Wow."

"Well, you can say that."

He chuckled, "What was that? You little temptress."

She hid herself further in the crook of his neck, "Let's just say passion overtook us."

"I've never done this before in a public place."

"Neither have I." She lifted herself on her elbow, to look at him. "You bring out the worst in me John Bates, you're a bad influence."

He laughed, "Oh now it's all my fault?"

"Of course it is!"

"I don't care actually, this was amazing, I'd be happy to take the blame for that." He stroked her hair out of her face. "You're amazing Anna Smith." He gave her a quick peck. "And I love you."

"I love you too." She stood up and stretched out her hand, "Now let's go home and watch a movie."

He took her hand and lifted himself up before pulling her in a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry Anna, I got a bit carried away."

"Don't apologise, besides you weren't the only one who got a bit carried away. I can't believe we've done this."

He chuckled and rested his forehead on hers, "Neither can I, like I said I've never done this before, but I'm glad that my first time was with you." They both burst out in laughter.

She took his hand smiling, "Come on let's go home."

He cleaned up their stuff, took her hand and they walked together towards the car. He looked around quickly and noticed there still was no one around, he breathed a sigh of relief. He drove Anna to her parent's house so she could collect some clothes for the rest of the week, after which he drove them home. Anna went upstairs to put her clothes in his bedroom as John washed up from their picnic, smiling as he thought back about their exploits from that afternoon. When Anna came back down she suggested they ordered some take away, so they didn't need to move from the sofa unless it was absolutely necessary. He gave her a tender kiss, before he called his mother.

"Hello mum, it's John."

"It's good to hear you, how are you?"

"I'm fine" He smiled as he saw Anna walking around his living room to check out his dvd's, "I'm great actually. How are you and Ems?"

"We're doing great together, she had a good day at school and she came home happy, so that's something different."

"Good to hear, how are you?"

"I'm fine John, you don't have to fuss about me."

"Is that uncle John?" Emma came walking towards her grandmother.

"Yes, my dear."

"Can I talk to him?"

"Of course." She smiled at Emma, "John, Emma wants to talk to you."

"Does she? Well put her on." He heard the phone being passed over before the sound of a soft voice came to his ears.

"Hello uncle John."

"Hello princess, how are you?" Anna turned around and smiled at John.

"Grandma said I could watch a Disney movie!"

"Did she? Well, lucky you. Ems, can grandma hear what you're saying?"

"No, she's in the kitchen, why?"

"You know how I said we were a team?"

"Yes! Are we still a team uncle John?"

"Of course we are! Now, are you taking good care of your grandmother?"

"Yes."

"Good, that's very good. You keep doing that until I come in three weeks, then we can do it together."

"Okay and then we'll live together?"

"We'll live together a while after that, yes."

"Will Anna live with us?"

He looked up at Anna, smiling, "I don't know if Anna's going to live with us, but she's coming with me in three weeks to Dublin."

"Is she a princess uncle John?"

"Yes, Emma, she's a princess." He looked at Anna, his eyes full of adoration. "A real princess."

"Are you her prince?" John's mother came back to Emma. "Alright Emma, I need to ask uncle John a question. Say bye."

"Bye uncle John."

"Bye Emma." She handed the phone to her grandmother.

"So is Anna coming with you to Dublin?"

"Yes, she is."

"Good, I'm looking forward to meet her. Now don't you worry about me John, I'm perfectly fine."

"Alright, I love you mum."

"I love you too."

"Bye."

He put the phone down as Anna came walking towards him. She sat down next to him and his arm automatically moved around her waiste, pulling her closer to him so she could rest her head on his shoulder.

"How is she?"

"She's fine of course and Ems said nothing special, so if there was something wrong she would tell me."

"Because you're a team."

He smiled, "Yes, we are." She pressed a light kiss on his cheek and he closed his eyes as he leaned his head back. "You know, she's curious about you."

"Emma?"

"Yes, she asked me if you were a princess."

She whispered, "And you said yes."

He opened his eyes, "Of course I said yes, you are one to me."

"You're too sweet."

"Thank you." He smiled, "What movie have you chosen?"

"Well you had a lot of history films and then you had one that was situated in Belgium, so I chose _In Bruges._ Because it reminds me of our first days together." She took his hand and entwined their fingers and for a moment she just stared at their hands together, thinking how well they fit. When she looked back at John, she noticed he had a distant look in his eyes. She softly kissed his cheek. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," He gave her a faint smile, "I was just thinking about our time in Ghent."

"We should go back some day, we still have to do that boattrip."

"You're right, you owe me a boattrip."

"I owe you one? Why me?"

He turned to her, "Well, you were the one who suggested it, so you're paying."

"And here I was thinking that you were a gentleman."

"Let's just say I'm good at pretending."

"Mr Bates, I have a feeling that you tricked me and now I'm stuck with you."

He started tickling her sides and she shrieked as he moved her back so he was laying on top of her. His hands were still torturing her sides and he stopped for a moment when his lips were nearly touching hers. His voice sounded hoarse as he spoke. "Yes, miss Smith, you're stuck with me and admit it, you wouldn't want it any different." She kissed him in response and before long their movie and dinner were forgotten as he carried her to his bedroom.

* * *

His first class that morning started at 10 a.m. After dropping Anna off at her mother's he made his way to school. He had a long day, but he had the evening to look forward to, just thinking of Anna made him smile. He ran into Robert before he got to his first class.

"Ah John, everything alright?"

"Of course, you?" He noticed Robert looking a bit distracted.

"Fine fine, want to join me for lunch this afternoon?"

"Sure, but I have to go now, the kids are already in the classroom."

"Don't mind me, go ahead."

As he started teaching time flew by and before he knew it he sat with Robert having lunch. He always had fun with Robert, even though he was strictly his boss. He saw something was bothering Robert, and he finally came out with it.

"John, I'm becoming a grandfather again."

"Seriously? Congratulations!"

He smiled weakly, "Yeah thanks."

"What's the matter? It's good news, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but it's just, I feel old. It's my second grandchild now."

John had to stifle his laugh, "That's what's bothering you? You're getting old? Robert you'll have two grandchildren, don't worry they'll keep you young enough. Who's pregnant?"

"Mary."

"Great, Mary wanted a kid ever since she met Matthew. You should be happy for them Rob, and don't worry about getting old, you're only a few years older than me. If anyone should feel old, it's me. I'll have a 5-year old to raise and I have a girlfriend who's about ten years younger than me."

"Well, if you put it that way. But don't worry John, I'm sure Anna will keep you young." He winked at his friend and he could see him blushing slightly.

They talked on until lunchtime was over and John had to get back to work. After his first class, he had a free hour which he used to finally correct the essays. He couldn't correct them at home when Anna was around, she was far too distracting. Even now, he couldn't resist texting her and she eagerly responded within a matter of seconds. When his colleague mrs Hughes came in, they started talking and he gave up on correcting. His next class began and after what felt like hours, he was finally on his way to Anna. He rang the doorbell and he smiled brightly when he saw Anna appearing in front of him. She stepped outside to him and give him a passionate kiss.

"I missed you."

"I can tell." He brushed his lips gently against hers one last time before breaking away and taking her hand. "So how's it going?"

"My mother is excited and my father is just being himself, worried about the guy who's going off with his little girl."

"I'll do my best to be enough for you then."

"You're perfect to me and that's the most important thing."

He smiled and followed her inside, there he was greeted by her mother immediately.

"John, nice to see you again."

"And you." He turned to Anna's father. "Nice to meet you sir."

"Nice to meet you to John." They shook hands and he gave John a kind smile. "Please call me Richard."

"Thank you." John and Anna shared a smile, before following her parents into the living room.

"So John, Elizabeth told me you're a history professor."

"Yes, I am."

"What's your period?"

"I'm specialised in the Middle Ages, but now I teach teenagers, so I have to know a bit about every period in history." Anna shifted a bit closer to him and handed him a glass. "Thank you." He smiled at Anna and he noticed a twinkle in her eyes.

She pressed her knee against his and never left his side as her father interrogated him. Occasionally her mother intervened their conversation when she felt Richard was going a bit too far with his questions. When Richard went outside for a smoke, Elizabeth immediately started apologising for his behaviour and she went after him to tell him, leaving Anna and John alone.

"I'm sorry about my father."

"It's alright, I'd probably do the same if it was about my daughter. Perhaps I wouldn't ask about all his former girlfriends, but everyone's different. Good thing your mother intervened."

She giggled, "Well, I think she's probably out lecturing him."

"It's alright, I don't mind."

"How many girlfriends did you have actually?"

He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped and counted in his head. "I think... Before I got married, I had about three or four girlfriends and after I got married, only one." He turned to her and smiled sweetly.

"So am I that one?"

"Well, let's see. Are you my girlfriend?"

"Don't know, am I?" She smiled, enjoying their game.

He moved a bit closer and started whispering, "I think I would only do certain things in a certain park with my girlfriend, so I guess that makes you my girlfriend."

She opened her mouth in shock and patted him playfully on the shoulder. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips, before her parents came back inside. Her father was friendlier when he returned and they chatted openly after that. Anna watched her mother and John talking throughout dinner and enjoyed the scene in front of her. It was clear to her that her parents liked him, even her father in the end, and she couldn't be more pleased. He was the one for her and although she didn't like to admit it, it meant a lot to her that her parents liked him. After dinner John helped cleaning up, which earned him an approving look from her father. Anna insisted on helping which resulted in a bit of fun in the kitchen. She urged John on to leave, so they could go home and enjoy their time together. They said their goodbyes and before she knew it they were back in John's home, but she had to admit that it already felt like home to her as well.

After that day a certain routine came into their days. John worked during the day and in the evenings Anna cooked after which they watched a movie together, most of the time it resulted in them settling things upstairs in his bedroom. Waking up in John's arms was her favourite part of the day, she was used to it by now. The way he came up right behind her and moved his arm around her, to keep her close to him and how he placed his hand loosely on her stomach, his head resting right behind hers and his soft breath in her neck. She put her hand always on top of his to entwine their fingers and in that way she always fell asleep in the warmth of John.

She dreaded the day she had to leave him, but before she knew it, it was Sunday. The day after that she would have to leave. They decided to spend the whole day together, no parents, no Mary, no Robert, no one but them. She awoke in his arms as she did so often the past week. She could feel he was awake, he was stroking her arm absentmindedly. She turned her head to see him leaning on his elbow beside her. When he noticed her turning he placed a soft kiss on her temple.

"Good morning."

She yawned and turned so she was laying on her back, his hand rested on her stomach and she placed her hand on top of his. He immediately entwined their fingers.

"Good morning."

He bent down to place a kiss on the top of her head. "Have you decided what you want to do today?"

She closed her eyes and smiled as she snuggled closer to him. "Stay here with you all day."

He chuckled and couldn't resist kissing her softly on her lips. "You know I'll be here all day with you. Isn't there anything special you'd like to do?"

She opened her eyes to look at him. "Actually there is something."

He smiled, "I knew it. What is it?"

"I'd like to help you paint Emma's room."

He looked surprised, "Are you serious?"

"Yes John, I am." She ran her hand through his hair, "I said I'd be here for you and that means that I'll help you with everything, including painting Emma's room." She smiled, happy with her decision.

The smile he gave her made her heart skip a beat, "Okay, then we'll paint Emma's room today." He moved to get out of the bed, but she took hold of his hand to stop him.

"I said I wanted to paint, but that doesn't mean I want to start immediately. Come back here."

He smiled and crawled back to her, kissing the length of her arm, "I wanted to make you some breakfast, but if you're not hungry…" He raised his eyebrow at her.

"I am hungry, but I just want to enjoy laying with you for a while longer." She pressed a soft kiss on his lips.

"You and me both." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him so he could hold her close. "I'll miss you."

She stroked through the hairs on his chest, "I'll miss you too, more than you can imagine."

He pressed a featherlight kiss on the top of her head before he spoke again, "I suppose we'll have to get used to it."

"What do you mean?" She turned so she could look in his eyes.

"Well you have your career, you're the one everyone wants, people will be throwing parts at you."

"I'll always make time for you, you're part of my life now and I can refuse parts, you know."

He chuckled, "I know, but that doesn't change the fact that we'll be separated once in a while."

She sighed, "You're right, I know you are, but I just don't want to think about that, not now. Let us just lay here, forget the world for a moment, just you and me."

He gave her a tender kiss, "Alright, I think I can do that, for you."

"Good." She smiled and placed her head back on his chest.

They stayed that way for a long time in comfortable silence, as Anna dozed off to the sound of John's heart beating. Seeing her laying on his chest, her warm breath on his body gave him a feeling of completeness. Anna was his better half, he didn't deserve her, but he now knew better then to argue with her about that. She made his world brighter and he would be forever grateful to her for choosing him. With these thoughts he fell asleep, enjoying the feeling of Anna's warm body against his.


	8. Chapter 8

**I did plan on letting them go to Dublin in this chapter, but then I had another idea, so I decided to do that one first. That means an extra chapter of course. So sorry for the late update, I could give you excuses, but I suppose you'll just want to read this chapter. Thank you very much for the encouragements and I hope you'll enjoy this one. Leave a review if you like.**

**Disclaimer: Same as usual.**

* * *

When Anna left he felt empty, he missed her when he came home after a long day at work. He got used to the feeling of having her in his arms when he awoke, their conversations during the night, but now she was gone. Before she left, they decided that he would come the Saturday before they left to Dublin, allowing them some time together. Anna said it that way, but she actually wanted to ease him. John would have a very emotional week and she wanted to make the most out of their weekend, reassuring him, helping him in any way she could.

As promised, they called each other every day, when Anna was finished. She knew when John came home, but John didn't know when she would be filming, so she was always the one calling. In the evenings his phone was almost glued to his ear, they just kept talking. If Anna called later, they would watch movies, discussing the film through the phone and laughing together if it was a comedy. During the day they would send text messages to one another, just to have the feeling of being closer.

John spent a lot of time with Robert and his family. After work they would often go out for a pint, or Robert would ask John to come over for dinner. Anna, on the other hand, caught up with Ethel and Gwen whilst not filming. They asked her out about John and she was happy to tell them everything, Gwen noticing how Anna's eyes twinkled every time someone dropped the name 'John'. The night before John would come, she and Gwen attended the première of a new film. There she ran back into Edward and he just came straight at them, trying to talk privately with Anna. Gwen blocked him, but in the end Anna relented and she followed him. She regretted it now, but it was too late. She came home late at night completely upset, knowing only one person could comfort her.

"Hello?"

She heard his tired voice and knew she had interrupted his sleep, "John, it's me."

"Anna, what's wrong?" He heard her voice wavering and realised something must have happened.

"Oh John…." She broke down and started sobbing.

John jumped up from the sofa immediately and began pacing the floor, completely worried, "Please Anna, tell me what's wrong?"

She tried to breath normally, before speaking again, "I know you're coming tomorrow, but I needed to hear your voice."

"That doesn't matter Anna, just… what can I do to help you?"

"I ran into Edward at the première."

John went quiet, from all the things he imagined that could have happened, that was the last thing he had thought about.

"He wanted to talk to me in private. Gwen tried to block him, but he was very persistent, so I gave in and followed him outside." She let out another sob as she tried to continue, "He said he missed me and wanted me back, I said I didn't, because I was happy. But then he kept asking me if I was seeing someone, and he backed me up against the wall."

John sank down in a chair and sighed, "God Anna…"

She fought back her tears as she tried to continue, "But that's not all of it. He pushed my wrist to the wall and forced his lips on mine." Her voice faltered as another sob escaped her.

John felt his anger rising with every word she spoke, how could anyone do this to Anna. He needed to be with her, she needed him and he would be there for her. "Anna, I'm coming to you right now."

"What?" She couldn't believe her ears.

"I'm coming to you now, I know you have to work tomorrow and I was only coming in the evening, but I'm coming to London." He had already packed his suitcase for Dublin, so he ran upstairs took his suitcase, his keys and his jacket.

"John, you don't have to…" A sob interrupted her argument.

"Anna, I'm already getting in the car."

"But John…"

"No Anna, don't try to change my mind, I love you and I just want to hold you and comfort you and if that means that I'll have to drive four hours in the middle of the night, then so be it."

She smiled through her tears, "I love you John." She heard him starting the car as he fumbled with his phone.

They remained silent for a while, before Anna sighed and spoke again, "John, there is more to tell."

"What do you mean?"

"That wasn't everything."

John remained silent for a while, thinking about the worst, he swallowed deep before answering, "Anna, did he…?"

She realised what he must be thinking, "No John, thank god he didn't."

John breathed a sigh of relief, but realised that there must have been something else, "Then what…?"

"While he forced his lips on mine, the paparazzi found us and took a picture."

"Oh no…"

"They started questioning us if we were back together again and Edward took my hand and started confirming everything, but then Gwen came running towards me and took me out of there. We went back to her place for a while, but then I wanted to go home and call you. I'm sorry if I woke you."

"Thank god for Gwen, I'm so sorry you had to go through all this and please don't apologise for calling me, I'm glad you did, besides I wasn't even sleeping."

"You weren't? Your 'hello' sounded very sleepy."

"Okay, maybe I was dozing off on the sofa." He was glad to hear Anna softly giggling.

"Perhaps I was trying to change your mind about coming to London, but now I'm happy I didn't succeed."

"So am I, even though I still have to drive about three hours or more."

"I'm looking forward to it."

"Try to get some rest Anna, you still have to shoot a few scenes tomorrow."

"I know, but I don't want to leave you."

"Don't worry, I'm a big boy, I can handle it." He tried to lighten the mood and hearing Anna laugh made his mission successful. "I'll walk with you to where you have to be tomorrow, I won't leave you coping on your own."

"Thank you John, for everything, I mean it. I love you."

"I love you to Anna, now put down your phone and sleep a bit."

"Yes sir."

He chuckled as they said their goodbyes and he put his phone down. He turned the radio up in order to stay awake as he drove to Anna. He still couldn't believe what that Edward had done to her, of all people he had to hurt Anna, the kindest soul alive. Only because she didn't want him back. He didn't want to think about it any longer, he just wanted to be with her. He drove faster then was allowed and before he knew it he stood knocking on the door of Anna's apartment. It took her a while to get to the door and he smiled, realising she must have taken his advice to sleep instead of wait. When she opened the door, she took his breath away. He knew it was a bit out of place at the moment, but he couldn't help it, she was stunning. It had been about three weeks since he last saw her, but he didn't think it was possible that she would be even more beautiful than the last time.

There he stood, the man who drove four hours in the middle of the night for her. He looked tired, but his eyes showed his undying love for her as he regarded her, unsure what to do. She felt an overwhelming feeling of love for the man in front of her and she couldn't help but smile at him, in spite of everything that had happened to her that night.

As he saw her smiling he tentatively stepped inside, still unsure of what to do. She had been through a lot this night and he didn't want to push her to anything. She closed the door behind him and he turned around to look at her, his heart beating out of control. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, waiting for her, making sure she was alright before he would even consider touching her.

He looked adorable, driving all the way and now he didn't know what to do. She looked at him, neither had said a word yet, and she knew she wanted to feel his arms around her. She stepped towards him and wrapped her arms around him, holding him close.

He immediately took his hands out of his pockets and threw his arms around her, keeping her close to him. He pressed a light kiss on her head as he inhaled her scent, the scent he got used to during their time together. He could feel her sobbing against his chest and it broke his heart. He pulled away slightly so he could look in her eyes. He wiped away her tears and as their faces were only inches apart, he had to resist the urge to kiss her, it wouldn't be right. He gave her a soft kiss on the top of her head to comfort her.

But she so needed to feel his lips on hers, the lips that could comfort her. "Please John, kiss me."

He smiled, and he hesitantly bent down to brush his lips gently against hers. Her hands moved around his neck to pull him closer to deepen their kiss. The feeling of his lips on hers, his tongue in her mouth made her forget everything and she lost herself in him. Being with him made her feel safe, he was her home and nothing would ever change that. She reluctantly pulled away gasping for breath. She rested her forehead on his, she didn't want to lose contact.

"Thank you John."

"What for?" He looked a bit confused.

"For being here, for being you."

He smiled, "I'll always be here for you."

She embraced him once again and they remained silent for a while, enjoying the feeling of holding each other close. Anna had to admit that she was glad to have him with her, even though the circumstances weren't what she hoped for. She took his hand and guided him to the sofa. He sat down and she immediately nestled herself next to him as his arm came around her waist to draw her even closer to him. He rested his cheek on the top of her head and closed his eyes. He was truly happy to be with Anna, but the drive had made him very tired and now Anna's warmth was enveloping him, he could feel himself edging closer to sleep. Anna's voice brought him back from his slumber.

"Do you want some tea John?"

He smiled, "No, thank you, I'm fine."

"What time is it?"

He checked his watch, "About 5 o'clock. What time do you have to leave?"

"At about 7."

"Alright, I'll accompany you then."

"You really are crazy."

"What?" He moved his head to look into her eyes and she noticed the confusion written all over his face.

"You drove all night to be here and then you're confused when I call you crazy."

He chuckled, "Well, if you put it that way."

"Don't worry John, I like you this crazy." She sat up and took his hand in hers, "You are wonderful, no one would have ever done this for me and I didn't even ask you to do this. I want you to know that whatever the press might write about me and Edward, you are the one for me and I wouldn't want anyone else." She leaned forward and captured his lips in a tender kiss. "I've never believed in soulmates or the fact that there's only one person for everyone, but you changed that when you walked into my life. I believed you were the one who would be there for me when I needed you the most, the one who understood me without the need of words, the one who completed me, who made me laugh, who made me feel special, who made my home and tonight, you being here is the prove of everything I just said. You're my other person John."

Tears sprung in his eyes as he listened to her declaration of love, he was a bit dumbstruck, afraid his voice might crack if he said anything. She smiled at him, noticing the affect her words had on him, it made him look even more adorable. _You silly man_, she thought. After all their time together he still didn't realise how much she loved him. With all the sincerity he had, he could only form the three little words that felt right, hoping she would understand everything he wanted to say, but couldn't through his emotions.

"I love you."

He cupped her cheek and softly caressed it with his thumb, repeating his love over and over again in a hushed whisper as he placed gentle kisses all over her face, making her giggle. He pulled her in for another embrace and she changed her position so she was straddling him. She placed featherlight kisses from his neck to his face, stopping before his lips to keep their faces only inches apart.

"I missed you terribly John."

He softly stroked her hair behind her ear, before his hands moved down over her arms to her hips to pull her closer to him. "I missed you too Anna, more than you can possibly imagine. Hearing your voice on the phone every day just wasn't enough, I needed you, every part of you." She crushed her lips against his, kissing him passionately as she dishevelled his hair. He was a bit taken aback by her sudden reaction, but he joined her eagerly, moving his hands up to keep her steady. She started unbuttoning his shirt to feel more of his skin, but as he moved his hand under her blouse to have the same feeling, she stopped abruptly and pulled away looking a bit flustered. She closed her eyes for a moment, to compose herself. John had been so gentle with her, but she still felt a bit unsure. Edward had touched her there as he forced his lips on hers and as John placed his hands on that same spot, that horrible memory came back.

"I'm sorry Anna, I shouldn't have…" He tried to apologise, but she shushed him by placing her finger on his lips. She didn't want him to feel guilty, he would have enough to worry about the coming week.

"Don't apologise John." She forced a smile, before she took his hand as she climbed off him. More confused than ever he tried to speak again, but with one look at Anna, he thought it better not to. She pulled him up so he was standing in front of her and she continued her previous occupation, unbuttoning his shirt, kissing his chest every time a new piece of skin was revealed. It had been so long since they had been together that every small touch of Anna drove him closer to losing control. Upon opening the last buttons she kneeled down in front of him, to give each new spot her full attention. She was driving him mad as she reached the last button and kissed him very close to the edge of his trousers. She looked up in his eyes as he stared at her intently. He noticed something different in her eyes, but he couldn't think about it, because she was already tugging at his shirt, urging him to take it off, which he did. She didn't take her eyes of him as she slowly unbuckled his belt and opened his trousers, but realising what she was about to do he couldn't let it happen. He came for her, to comfort her, to be there when she needed him the most, he couldn't let his lusts ruin that and the look in her eyes was unusual, he had a feeling that this was wrong. He stopped her by taken her hands and kneeled down with her. She looked a bit hurt, but he didn't know if it was because he stopped her or because of what happened and the need to comfort her became even bigger. He took her hands and bent towards her slowly to kiss her cheek softly, before moving so he could whisper in her ear.

"I'm sorry Anna, I didn't mean to hurt you, but don't you understand?" He leaned his head on hers and softly stroked her arm, "I came here for you, to comfort you, to be with you, whether you like it or not, this is all about you." He caressed her cheek with his thumb and pressed a light kiss on her lips. "I never expected anything to happen, I'd be happy just to lay next to you, knowing that you're alright."

She looked down and placed her hands on his chest, stroking through the hairs she found there. Of course he noticed something was amiss, he knew her. She closed her eyes as she felt his arms coming around her to pull her into an embrace. She sighed contently as he placed a soft kiss above her ear. "I'd never want you to do something you don't want Anna, I love you too much for that." She wrapped her arms around him and held him close, tears forming in her eyes.

"I know John, I know. It's just…"

Tears rolled down her face and fell on his bare shoulder. He pulled back to wipe her tears away and placed a soft kiss on her temple. He took her hands and guided her back to the sofa as he laid them down so Anna's back was against his front. He wrapped his arm around her to keep her close to him and he was glad when she took his hand to entwine their fingers as she snuggled closer to him. He pressed a tender kiss on her temple, before nestling himself in the crook of her neck.

"I love you, you know that don't you?"

John smiled, every time she said those words his heart skipped a beat, "I know."

"I'm sorry for what just happened." She turned her head a bit and he lifted his so he could look down on her.

"Anna, don't. I'm here for you, besides now I'm lying in a sofa with the woman I love in my arms, what could be better?" He tried to lighten the mood and the smile on her face was worth it. She lifted her head to give him a sweet kiss. She would be alright.

She took his arm to check his watch, it was a quarter to six.

"You should try to get some sleep Anna."

She hummed in agreement, but instead she turned in his arms so she could face him. "I'd rather talk to you a while longer instead of sleeping." She kissed his nose softly and he closed his eyes to her touch, when he opened his eyes again he noticed the look in her eyes had disappeared and he felt relieved.

She felt better just because of his presence beside her, his comforting touch, but now she wanted to comfort him. She had promised to be there for him when he needed her and she would keep that promise. "How are you John?"

"I'm fine thank you." He smiled.

She placed her hand on his cheek, "How are you really?"

He knew what she meant, but he still found it hard to talk about so he tried to change the subject, "I… I don't know really, I thought I came here for you?" He gave her a faint smile that he knew wasn't very convincing.

"Yes, and you made me feel better, truly." She smiled at him, and stroked his arm down to his hand. She entwined their fingers and brought his hand to her lips. "I love you for being here, more if that's even possible, but I want you to know I'm here for you too."

"I know Anna." She remained quiet in order for him to continue as he looked at their entwined hands. "I don't know how to feel actually, I'm going to my mother in two days and all I can think about is that it will be the last time, everything we'll do will be the last time."

"Don't say that John…"

"But it's true, isn't it? I'm going to hold my mother's hand, while she's…" He paused to compose himself, continuing in a whisper tone. "I'm going to hold her hand while she's dying Anna, I never thought I would have to do that." His voice cracked at the end of his sentence and tears were forming in his eyes as he spoke. "To be honest, I don't know if I can do this."

She caressed his cheek with her thumb, trying to find the right words, the words that could comfort him. "I can't say I know how you're feeling, because I don't, I can't imagine what it's like. But I know you and I know how much you care about your mother, I've seen it. You talk about her as if she's a saint. She's the one who was there when you needed her, the one who gave you advice when you needed it the most, the woman who raised you and loves you. You can do this John and I'll be with you every step of the way, for as long as you let me."

He took her hand from his cheek and kissed her palm softly, before placing their palms on top of each other. He turned his head and looked in her eyes, the need to kiss her became even bigger as she continued, "I love you John and I won't leave you alone in this, not ever."

He needed to kiss her, but he didn't want to force her to anything, after what happened. He moved his head a bit closer to hers so their foreheads were already touching as he closed his eyes, "Anna, I need to kiss you."

She smiled sweetly and lifted herself up so she was hovering over him. He turned himself on his back as she ran her hand through his hair. His hands found their way to her back as he tried to steady her. She dipped her head and brushed her lips against his, very slowly deepening their kiss as he pulled her closer to him. Her hand played with the hairs on his chest as they kissed each other languidly. She could feel John's hands still firm on her back. She knew what he was doing, he didn't want to force her, he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable like before. With every little thing he did she loved him even more. She took his hand from her back and guided it under her blouse. As his hand came into contact with her bare skin he stopped kissing her and looked at her intently.

"Are you sure Anna?"

"Yes John." She smiled sweetly and kissed him again, leaving no doubt to her intentions.

John moved his hand up over her flat belly to cup her breast and she moaned at the contact. She was now lying completely on top of him and the same feelings came back to her from the last time they were like this, when they painted Emma's room. She lost herself in John's loving touch and she sighed contently as he started placing wet kisses on her neck. She closed her eyes to enjoy the feeling of him completely as he started unbuttoning her blouse and he kissed every inch of her skin. She shrugged off her blouse so he could have full access, but just then they were interrupted by her phone ringing. John stopped and looked up at Anna, smiling slightly as she mouthed sorry. He laid himself back down so she could take her phone, but his hands remained firmly on her hips. Anna bent over John to retrieve her phone from the table beside the sofa. She sighed as she saw it was Michael. John quickly checked his watch, a quarter past six. He felt tired but the excitement of their exertions just five seconds ago made him more alive than anything. She was straddling him, half naked and he had to look the other way, just the sight of her on top of him made him craving for more.

"Hello Michael"

"Ah Anna, I'll just say it immediately, I have this morning's newspapers in front of me."

"Oh"

"Yes, are you back together again?"

"No, we're not and I don't want to." She sighed and crawled of John. He looked a bit confused at first, but then he realised the phone call must be about Edward.

She paced around the room as she listened to Michael. "Then what's this picture all about? Edward is confirming you're back together and you're denying it."

"Of course I'm denying it, none of it is true." She turned around to see John up and putting his shirt on. "We're not back together Michael." John came over to her and squeezed her hand before he placed a soft kiss on her shoulder. She closed her eyes at the contact.

"What happened? I must know, the press will call me all day and I have to know what to say."

"I know, it's just… He…" She paused.

"Why don't I come over and we can talk about it?"

"No, I'll come to you, I have to be at the set in about an hour and a half, so if I leave now, I'll be with you in about fifteen minutes."

"Sure, if that's what you want."

"Okay, bye Michael."

She put her phone down and sighed before she looked up at John.

"I have to go." She didn't want to go, she wanted to shut the world outside and be with John all day.

"I'll come with you if you like." He stepped closer and cupped her cheek. "I'm here if you need me."

"I know," She leaned into his touch and wrapped her arms around his middle. "You don't have to come with me now, I'll be alright. You can sleep a bit."

"Only if you're sure."

She smiled, "I am John. Would you like to have lunch with me this afternoon?"

"It would be my pleasure." He brushed his lips gently against hers.

"Just so you know, with what happened yesterday, it might be possible that some paparazzi will try to take some pictures of us." Judging by the look on his face, she imagined he didn't really know what to expect. "No one really knows I have someone special in my life, so when I go out and have lunch with you, people will wonder who you are."

"They're in for a big surprise then, a boring history professor in his forties. People will wonder what on earth you're doing with me."

"I don't care what people think, as long as I have you."

"Let them take that picture then." She smiled so sweetly he couldn't resist dipping his head to kiss her again.

"I really have to go John."

"I know." He reluctantly stepped back.

"Come on I'll just show you my bedroom, you don't have to sleep on the couch." She took his hand and smiled mischievously.

"With that smile on your face, I'll never let you go out of that room."

She giggled as she tugged him along.

"I sleep on the right side, just so you know."

"Don't worry, I haven't forgotten.

He sat down on the bed and watched her as she moved around the room. She stepped out of her jeans and his breath hitched as she walked around wearing nothing but her underwear. She took a light blue dress out of her closet and smiled to herself as she heard John breathing deeply. It took everything he got not to run towards her to crush his mouth on hers and take her to bed. He breathed in slowly and tried to avoid looking at her, but he couldn't. She stepped in her dress and turned to John.

"Can you help me with the zip please?"

His voice sounded hoarse, "Sure." He stood up and walked towards her slowly. She turned her back to him so he could reach it. He moved her hair over her shoulder slowly and stepped closer. She took a sharp intake of breath as his fingers grazed her bare skin. He slowly pulled the zipper up and placed a soft kiss on her neck, before he moved her hair back.

"There, all done."

She turned around to meet his half-smile and she flung herself in his arms, crushing her lips on his. He wrapped his arms around her firmly and kissed her back fervently. They broke apart gasping for breath and a big smile graced his face.

"Every time you…"

"Every time I what?"

"Nothing." She let go of him and walked away, but he took her hand and pulled her back.

"What is it?"

She smiled at his curiosity, "Every time you smile like you do when you look at me, I need to kiss you."

"Do you now?" He gave her a smug smile as he tried to pull her back to him.

"John Bates, don't you dare use that against me."

"I wouldn't dare." He kissed her sweetly and threw his arms around her. "I know you have to go now." He let go of her and walked her to the door.

"I'll text you later for the address I don't know where I want to go yet."

"Alright, if there's anything I can do, just call me."

"Thank you." She gave him a quick peck, "Sleep tight, you do look really tired."

"Do I? Well, maybe that's because I drove all night…" He kissed her cheek lovingly, "… and I would do it all over again for you."

She stared in his eyes as he regarded her full adoration, knowing that this was the man she had been waiting for all her life, she never imagined he could be this perfect. She gave him one last kiss and then she left.

As he closed the door behind her he sighed. Being apart already ached, even though the circumstances were different. He made his way to the bedroom yawning. He fell on the bed and closed his eyes, tiredness came over him quickly and soon he found himself in a deep sleep.

A few hours, a shower and some fresh clothes later he found himself waiting in a small restaurant for Anna. She came through the door smiling as she saw him sitting at a table. Upon arriving at the table she bent down and pressed a tender kiss on his lips.

"Hello John." She smiled as she sat herself down in front of him.

"You look happy."

"I'm having lunch with you, why shouldn't I be?" She smiled sweetly, "Enjoyed your sleep?"

"Yes, I did. I didn't realise how tired I was, until I laid down on your bed." He leaned a bit closer before continuing in a whisper tone, "Though it would have been more enjoyable if there was a certain someone lying next to me."

"I can assure you that you wouldn't have had any sleep if that certain someone was indeed lying next to you."

He smiled knowingly as he noticed the twinkle in her eyes, "How are you?"

"Fine."

"Everything alright with… you know?"

"Yes, I told Michael what happened and he said he would deal with it. He said it was good that I'm leaving the country for a week and…" She hesitated for a moment.

"What?"

"And he suggested that we let some people make some pictures of us for a magazine.

He furrowed his brow, "And…?"

"And I refused." She smiled satisfied. "I don't want my whole life spread out in every paper or magazine."

He breathed a sigh of relief and smiled, "Thank god."

She giggled as she saw relief flooding over him. He stretched his hand out over the table and took hers to entwine their fingers. "I'm relieved, but know that I would have done it for you." He squeezed her fingers softly before pulling away.

"Thank you. I just hate it when you see those magazines full of actresses talking about their lives, introducing their new boyfriends, telling everyone how they lost weight and showing off in their bikinis."

John couldn't help but laugh at her outburst and she smiled in response, "I could never be one of them. I don't care if the world knows about us, but I want us to have a private life."

He smiled, realising the meaning of her words. She wanted them to have a private life, she wanted them to have more. "You know Anna, you really do make me the happiest man alive."

She was just about to reply as the waiter came to take their order. John watched Anna as she talked to the waiter, apparently he was an acquaintance of Anna. He realised now why she had chosen this restaurant, she wanted some privacy after the controversy of this morning's papers. Of course every paper had the picture of Anna on the front page. He had tried to ignore the papers, but everywhere he went he saw the picture. Like Anna said, it would be good to go away for a while.

After dinner he walked her back to the set and she kissed him passionately on the street when they arrived. "I need something to get me through the remaining hours without you." She had smiled and winked before she turned around to go to the set. Once back at her apartment he called his mother and told her the whole story. She empathised with Anna and said she looked forward to meeting her. They didn't talk about what the next week would bring them, he wanted to ignore it for a while longer. Emma came on the phone as well, chatting happily to her uncle. After that he called Robert as well to explain the whole situation, after all he was his best mate. Anna came home late in the evening to find John in the kitchen cooking. His back was turned to her and he still hadn't heard her coming. She tiptoed towards him and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him from behind, leaning her head between his shoulders. He was startled at first but then he felt the warmth of Anna surrounding him and he relaxed immediately. He leaned his head back at entwined their fingers.

"Hello there." He gently squeezed her fingers. "You alright?"

She sighed, "Better now I'm here with you."

He slowly turned around and lifted her hands to his lips, before he cupped her cheek. "I'm glad you're back." He gave her one of his half-smiles and pressed a soft kiss on the top of her head. She closed her eyes to his touch and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer and finally kiss his lips again. They shared a soft, tender kiss as his hands found her hips. She ran her hands through his hair as his grip became firmer and he deepened their kiss. He reluctantly pulled away and after brushing his lips against hers one last time he stepped back.

"How was the rest of your day?"

She came to stand next to him as he stirred the pots. "Good, glad it's all over." She wrapped one arm around his middle as she leaned closer to breathe in the scent of his cooking skills. "Smells good, what is it?"

He chuckled, "I made us pasta with scampi's."

"Looking forward to it." She placed a kiss on his cheek. "How long until dinner?"

"I think about half an hour." He turned to her and noticed the mischievous smile on her face. "What?"

She only smiled as she turned off the stove and took his hand. "Let's eat late tonight."

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing." She let go of his hand and turned around, walking towards the door.

"What are you up to?" He stood there with his arms crossed in front of him and a slight smile on his face.

She turned her head and looked over her shoulder at him, her heart skipped a beat as she took him in. "Come here and I'll show you."

He slowly came walking towards her and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck, "You minx."

She giggled and guided him to the bedroom, "I missed you." She turned around and crushed her lips on his. He picked her up in his arms and carried her to her bed, kicking the door shut with his foot.


	9. Chapter 9

**And we're finally in Dublin! I admit, I enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you like it. I'd like to thank all the guest reviews as well, I can't respond to them but I really enjoy reading them, so this is a way of saying thanks. **

**Disclaimer: The usual**

* * *

John's phone was down when they landed in Dublin, he couldn't phone his mother to tell her they had arrived safely. Anna had tried to calm him, took control and called a taxi. She held his hand during the ride to comfort him, but she felt herself tensing up as John said it wouldn't be long anymore. She was going to meet his mother and Emma, she desperately wanted them to like her. They were part of John's life and she wanted to live with him through this.

"Nervous?"

Of course he had noticed, "I am actually."

"Don't be, they'll love you, I'm sure."

"You're just saying that to comfort me."

"Did it work?"

"Maybe." She smiled and bent towards him to give him a quick peck. "How are you?"

He smiled sadly, "Fine I guess. I had some time to let it all in and we'll just have to make the most of this week. I just wonder how Emma will take it."

"Don't think ahead, live from day to day, enjoy everything now and let the future come. We will be there together, you and me." She squeezed his hand as he kissed her.

"Thank you Anna."

She was just about to say something as the taxi driver turned around to announce their arrival. John smiled at her one last time before stepping out of the car. He paid the taxi and as he turned around he could see a little girl running at him, laughing and squealing in delight with her arms open wide. He caught Anna's gaze before he turned around to pick Emma up, spinning them around as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Uncle John!"

"Hello my little princess, how are you?" He gave her a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Grandma and I made a cake for you, because you liked it so much the last time."

"Did you? That's very sweet of you."

He turned around to see Anna waiting for him, "Ems, there's someone I'd like you to meet."

She looked over his shoulder at Anna, "Is that Anna, uncle John?"

"Yes that's Anna." He walked towards her slowly and took Anna's hand.

"Anna, this is Emma. Emma, this Anna." He winked at Anna.

"Nice to meet you Emma, I've heard a lot about you."

"Uncle John said you were a real princess."

"Your uncle John says a lot of things Emma."

"Don't listen to her Ems, she's just being modest." John put Emma back down, "I have to take our luggage Ems." John grabbed Anna's hand and gave it a soft squeeze, smiling.

"Are you all staying there or are you coming inside?"

John looked up to see his mother smiling at the scene in front of her. He looked at Anna one last time and made his way to his mother, embracing her tightly. Anna stood at the end of the garden path with Emma, smiling as she watched John and his mother. Suddenly she felt a small hand in hers and she looked down to see Emma taking her hand and pulling her to the house.

"Come Anna, you should meet grandma." The little girl smiled up at her as they made their way to the door.

John turned around to get Anna and his heart melted when he saw Emma and Anna coming towards them. Catching Anna's gaze, he couldn't help but smile.

"Mother, this is Anna."

She felt John's hand on her back and knew it was his way of comforting her. She stretched out her hand to his mother, "Nice to meet you mrs Bates."

"Oh Anna, nice to finally meet you and please call me Eleanor, don't need to be so formal." She turned back to John and winked at her son. "Now, come in, we don't want to stand in the hallway all day." She took Emma's hand and headed towards the kitchen.

John turned to Anna and gave her a sweet kiss.

"What's that for?" She was surprised and smiled happily.

He took her hand to entwine their fingers, "Just because you're you."

The smile he gave her made his eyes crinkle and she felt her heart skip a beat. Before she could say anything he took her to the kitchen where his mother was making them some tea. They sat down next to each other. Emma climbed on his knee from the moment he sat down and whispered something in John's ear. Anna enjoyed watching the two of them together and for a moment she thought about how it would be if they had a daughter or a son. She smiled at the thought, but she was interrupted from her reverie by John.

He leaned a bit closer to her, "Emma has a question for you."

Anna turned to Emma and smiled. The girl looked a bit shy before she spoke, "Would you like to taste the cake me and grandma made?"

"I'd love to taste it, your uncle John said it was the best he ever ate."

Emma giggled and jumped of John's knee to get the cake. Eleanor smiled at John and placed the tea on the table. John dropped his hand under the table and took Anna's in his, while his mother sat herself down in front of them. John regarded his mother and noticed the dark circles under her eyes. She looked tired and her breathing was uneven. When he called her during his absence, she never talked about herself but now he saw with his own eyes how the disease got to her.

Anna felt the grip of his hand tightening as he asked his mother how she was feeling. She had noticed how he looked at her and her heart went out to him. All she could do was hold his hand now.

"I'm fine John, don't worry." Eleanor waved her sons concerns away, but she knew he wouldn't let it go. He was just about to say something as Emma came to the table with her cake and placed it next to Anna. She had to let go of his hand now as Emma climbed on her lap.

"Will you help me cut it Anna?"

"Of course I will." She took hold of Emma's hand and gently pressed the knife down to cut the cake. Emma put every piece on a plate and gave one to her grandmother and to her uncle. The last one she saved for Anna. She watched Anna intently as she took a bite.

Anna smiled at the little girl, "Mmm, I love it, it's delicious Emma."

John took a bite as well, "Anna's right, it's delicious Ems. Even better than the last time!" He looked at Emma lovingly as a big smile formed on her face. When he looked back at his mother his worries came back, she didn't look very well, but he knew she wouldn't admit it. She was quite stubborn when it came to her own problems. She needed to rest.

"Mum, why won't you rest a bit while Anna and I take Emma to the market. I'll cook tonight."

She looked at her son, while his eyes pleaded with her to take his offer, "Alright, but only if you stop fussing about me."

"I promise." He smiled and turned to Emma, "Come on Ems go and get your coat, we have to run some errands." Emma jumped of Anna's lap and ran away to get her coat. "I'm just going to get my charger for my phone." And with that he left Anna and his mother alone.

Eleanor sat next to Anna, "I'm glad you're here Anna. John talked about you all the time and I can tell he's truly happy. You make him happy and even though we won't get to know each other very well…" Her voice wavered and Anna took her hand, to comfort her. "Thank you for being here Anna." She smiled and embraced Anna.

Anna had tears in her eyes, "Thank you Eleanor."

She pulled back a bit, "What for?"

"For letting me be here. I know this is an important week for you, for your family."

"Anna, of course I want you here. You brought my son back and I will always be grateful to you."

"Anna? Have you seen my charger?" John came back in the kitchen to see his mother and Anna holding each other, both of them with red eyes, but both of them smiling as they saw John. "I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?"

His mother stood up and walked towards him, "No John, I was just talking to your Anna." She kissed him on the cheek. "I'm going to rest until you get back, I'll see you this afternoon." And with that she left.

John sat down next to Anna and softly caressed her cheek with his thumb, "Are you alright?"

"Of course I am, your mother is a wonderful woman."

He looked down as Anna took his hands and held them, "She really is."

Anna rested her forehead on his, "We'll get through this John, I'm here." She placed both her hands on the side of his face and gave him a soft kiss on the top of his head. "I love you."

He grabbed her elbows to pull her closer to him and press his lips against hers. They shared a sweet kiss, before he wrapped his arms around her to pull her on his lap as he deepened their kiss.

"Come on let's go the market." She tried to move, but he held his arms firmly around her. "John you'll have to let me go." She giggled.

"Not yet." He cupped her cheek and brought her lips back to his, kissing her languidly. They broke apart gasping, "Now I can let you go."

"Not sure I want to let go now." She smiled mischievously and brushed her lips against his one last time. She stood up then, but as she turned to leave, John grabbed her hand and pulled her in a tight embrace. "Thank you Anna, I don't know how you do it, but thank you."

"Uncle John, I can't find my shoes."

He looked at Emma over Anna's shoulder and smiled at the sight, "Well, let's go and look for them."

She squealed as John picked her up and carried her over his shoulder, tickling her sides.

"Anna! Help me!"

"No Anna, you can't help her, I'm your boyfriend." John turned around smiling.

"Well, I can make my own decisions, thank you." And with that she jumped at John, attacking his sides while trying to free Emma. The three of them laughed as he finally let go of Emma.

"Run Emma!" Anna laughed as John wrapped his arms around her middle, pulling her tightly against him, his mouth close to her ear.

"So you decided to work against me."

Anna giggled as she tried to work herself free, "You know me, I defend the little ones."

He growled in her ear, "You'll pay for that."

She turned her head slightly and gave him a quick kiss on the corner of his mouth, "I can't wait."

His eyes widened in shock, noticing the hidden meaning in her words and in his moment of realization Anna managed to get herself free. Standing triumphantly in the doorway, her hands on her hips. "Well, mr Bates, seems like you lost." She turned to Emma, "So Emma what will we do with him?"

Emma was thinking hard, looking from her uncle to Anna and then her face lit up. She took Anna's hand to pull her down to whisper something in her ear. John smiled as he saw the scene in front of him.

"Alright John, we've made a decision."

He could see she was trying very hard not to laugh, "Well?"

"Emma?" Anna turned to the little girl.

John looked at Emma expectantly as she crossed her arms like Anna, "You have to read me a bedtime story every night this week."

He had to stifle his laugh as he answered, "Alright, I guess I'll have to."

"Good, that's settled. High five Emma." Anna smiled as she held up her hand for Emma.

John walked towards them and wrapped his arm around Anna's middle. He pressed a kiss on her cheek, before turning his attentions back to Emma. "Come on Ems, we still have to find you shoes." Emma ran ahead of him in search of her shoes and he followed her smiling.

Once at the market John enjoyed seeing Anna and Emma. He never expected them to get on so well and so soon. He smiled as Emma took Anna's hand to pull her to a stall to try on some new sunglasses. As they tried the sunglasses he bought some vegetables.

"Hello Johnny"

He closed his eyes, there was only one woman who would say his name that way. He turned around slowly and sighed. "Vera."

"Lost your manners Johnny?"

"No I haven't, what do you want?"

"I live here don't I?"

John didn't answer. He turned his head to look at Anna and Emma still trying sunglasses, a small smile formed on his lips.

"Well well, you got yourself a pretty young girl and she has a daughter, not yours is it? Johnny…" Vera shook her head. "And she's famous as well."

John almost lost his temper, "Don't talk about her like that." He sighed, "What do you want Vera?"

* * *

Anna laughed as Emma was looking at herself in the mirror. She turned around to see where John was and noticed him talking to a woman by another stall. He seemed irritated and she wondered who that woman was.

"Anna, can I have this one?"

She chuckled as she looked at Emma, "I don't know you should ask your uncle John."

"Where is he?" She stood on her tiptoes, trying to overlook the crowd.

Anna turned around to see him coming back to them and she couldn't help but notice the change in him. As he reached them she took his hand immediately, "Are you alright John?"

"Yes, I'm fine." He gave her a faint smile and squeezed her hand softly.

"Uncle John, can I have this one?" Emma interrupted their conversation and looked up at her uncle smiling with sunglasses that were too big for her.

John chuckled, "Don't you think they're a bit too big for you Ems?"

Emma shook her head, "No, it's supposed to be like this."

"Oh alright." John kneeled down in front of her, "Well, then you can have it."

The little girl smiled and threw her arms around her uncle's neck, "Thank you uncle John."

John picked Emma up and paid the salesman. When he turned back to Anna, she was eyeing him worriedly. Of course she had noticed how his smiles didn't reach his eyes, she knew there was something he wasn't telling. He gave her a kiss on her temple, trying to convince her otherwise.

"Anything else we need?" He smiled at her, hoping she would let it go for now.

She smiled, "You're the chef."

"You're right. Well, I've got everything I need."

"Let's go then." She hooked her arm in his and together they walked back to the car as Emma was chatting the whole way. As they drove home John remained quiet, barely responding to Emma as she talked. Anna hoped she didn't really notice and responded in John's place, resulting in Emma talking solemnly to Anna. Back home Emma went to her grandmother upstairs to show off her new sunglasses as John went to the garden immediately, followed by Anna.

"Will you please tell me what's going on? You barely talked to us on the way home."

John sighed and sat down on the bench, "I'm sorry Anna."

She sat down next to him and they sat next to each other for moment in silence. Anna was waiting for him to speak first and she saw him opening his mouth, but he still didn't say anything. She couldn't stand it anymore and she broke the silence "Who was she?"

He didn't look at her as he spoke, "That was Vera."

"Oh"

"Yes, oh." He leaned back and looked at Anna, "I'm sorry for being so distant, it's just that woman…"

She took his hand, "What happened John?"

"She said these awful things about you, my mother and Ems, and I…" He sighed, "It's already hard enough and now this." He shook his head, "I thought she was out of my life for good and then out of nowhere she turns up in front of me, doing what she does best, making me feel miserable."

Anna wrapped her arm around his middle and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek, "You shouldn't let her get to you like this. It doesn't matter what she said about me or us or your family, you know they're not true." She tightened her grip around him, "We love you and that is all that matters." She gave him another kiss and rested her head on his shoulder. "Do you know what she wants?"

He sighed, "Apparently she saw a picture of us in the newspaper."

"What?" Anna was shocked and looked up at John.

"That's what she said."

"But I don't understand, how? When?"

"Some sort of fuzzy photograph, suggesting _Anna Smith and her mystery man_. Nobody knows who I am, but she recognized me, thinking she might get some money from us."

"But how?"

"She said she would go to the papers with a story about me, if I didn't give her some money."

"But why? I thought she got remarried and they had a child."

"That's what I thought, apparently she had a miscarriage and her husband became a drunkard. They're broke and this is her way out."

"Well, she won't get anything from us. She'll keep coming back if we give in to her. You didn't do anything wrong and before it's over I'm going to tell the whole world."

He smiled slightly, "Are you now? I'm not sure the world is listening."

Now it was Anna's turn to smile, "We'll find a way to deal with this."

"She'll go to a newspaper anyway." He sighed, "I just want you to know that none of it is true. She'll tell all kinds of lies and…"

"I know John, don't worry, I know you, the real you. We'll fight this together."

He rested his forehead on hers, "I love you."

"There you are."

He turned to see his mother and Emma coming towards them and smiled. "We weren't hiding."

Eleanor smiled, "I know. Now John, what will you create for us?"

He draped his arm around Anna's shoulder, "Well, I was thinking with this beautiful weather, we could have a barbecue."

"Sounds lovely." Eleanor sat down and Emma sat next to her uncle, taking his other arm to put it around her. They all laughed as she wrapped her arm around his middle, yawning.

John shared a smile with his mother and he realised she looked a bit better after sleeping. They sat outside together talking about everything, before they started to prepare their dinner. Anna and Eleanor went in the kitchen to prepare a salad as John and Emma made a fire.

"Anna, is everything alright with John? He seemed a bit, how shall I say it, not John."

"He's better now, he…" Anna hesitated, she didn't know if she should tell this.

"You can tell me Anna, I'm his mother you know."

Anna couldn't help but smile, of course she could tell this, "He ran into Vera at the market."

"Oh, she's a nasty piece of work. No wonder he was a bit out of sorts. What happened?"

"Apparently she said some awful things about us and she threatened to go to the newspapers with a story about John."

"But why the newspapers?"

"Well, because I'm a bit…" Anna felt a bit ashamed to say this.

"Because you're a famous actress?"

Anna nodded shyly.

"You shouldn't be ashamed about what you have accomplished, you should be proud, not everyone can do this." Eleanor smiled lovingly, "John is very proud of you."

"Thank you."

"Now, don't you worry about that woman. As long as you two have each other, you'll be alright. Besides she will only tell lies about John, you have to know Anna, none of it is true."

"Of course I know."

"John is a good man, he was just surrounded by the wrong people for a while when he was young and when he met Vera."

Anna frowned, "What do you mean?"

"When he was just a teenager he did some stupid things until he found his passion and he went to university in England."

"He never told me."

"It's not that bad, they were still young. You know how boys are, they have to show off and one day his friends robbed an old lady. But John knew it wasn't right and he felt bad about it, so he stayed with her until the ambulance came and he helped her to get back all her stuff. That's when he changed, he started reading a lot and my father gave him his first history book. He started studying hard and broke all contact with his friends. It was good for him when he went to university in England. When he came back as a history professor he got a job at the university of Dublin right away."

"You must have been very proud of him."

"I was, everything was going really well and he had bought himself a house near here. Susan had left and lived up in the north, so I was glad he lived close to us, and especially after his father…"

Anna took Eleanor's hand in hers, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I do, I really do want to tell you. I have feeling you have to know this and I don't think John will tell this easily." She noticed how Anna looked a bit confused, "John was with him when the accident happened."

"Oh, I didn't know."

"My husband, Robert, and John went to a football game together. John had bought them tickets for Bob's birthday. I never really liked football, so it was a men's night out." She smiled at the memory, she still saw the two of them walking out the door, giggling like little children. "John was driving them home, he had promised to be the designated driver, so he hadn't touched a drop, they had tested him. But the other car, the other driver wasn't as responsible as John and he drove straight into them. John had a severe head injury and broke his leg and his arm, you can still see a scar if you look closely. Bob was worse, he was in a coma for days, when they decided there was nothing to be done. I brought him home and nursed him here until his time had come. John wasn't here, he had to stay in hospital for several weeks. He wasn't the same after that, until now." She smiled weakly.

Anna didn't know what to say, she swallowed deep and looked at Eleanor, "Thank you for sharing this with me."

Eleanor smiled, "I know we've only met, but somehow it felt right to tell you this. I feel like I've known you for a long time."

Anna smiled as they continued preparing the salad. She thought about the scar on John's leg, she had seen it before, but she had never asked him about it. He always seemed to hide it and she knew the scar on his elbow as well. She felt privileged that Eleanor had wanted to share this with her.

"Now, let's put these bad memories behind us. Tell me Anna, how did you and John meet."

Anna smiled as their first moments came back to her, "We met in Ghent, he sort of saved me."

"Saved you?"

She laughed, "Yes, sort of. Some girls wanted a picture with me and John was the passer-by who helped them. But when those two girls left, a whole bunch of people came around me asking for autographs and pictures and John helped me to escape. We stayed at the same hotel, so we saw a lot of each other those days. He gave me a tour around Ghent, telling me everything he knew."

"Sounds like John." Eleanor smiled.

"We lost each other, by something beyond us, but we found each other again, just before he left for Dublin."

"I know, he told me all about you."

Anna smiled, thinking about how John would tell his mother about her.

"How are you two doing?" They turned around to see John walking in the kitchen.

"We're almost done."

John came over to Anna and stole a carrot.

"Hey, I had a lot of work with those."

"And they're delicious." He bent down and gave her a quick peck. "Ems and I are all done and we're waiting for you two."

"Carry these outside and we'll be there in two seconds", his mother handed him a bowl and a bread basket.

"Alright", with that John turned around and left, but not before sharing a smile with Anna.

Eleanor noticed the looks between the two and she couldn't be happier. She knew John had found someone who truly loved him and she could tell he adored her as well. They finished the salad and took it outside where John and Emma were waiting. Emma ran towards her grandmother taking the salad from her hands and guiding her to her seat. Anna made her way to John by the barbecue and wrapped her arm around his middle. He gave her a soft kiss on her temple.

"Not burning anything are you?"

He noticed her eyes twinkling as she spoke and fell in love a bit more, "You can always do it yourself, if you want."

"No, I wouldn't want to hurt your pride." She winked and turned back to the table to sit with Emma and Eleanor.

He shook his head and smiled, _how could she be so perfect?_ His mother and Anna got along very well, he could see the way they talked to each other and how his mother threw approving looks at him when Anna and Emma were talking. He knew they would get along, but seeing it with his own eyes made him even happier. He placed the meat on a platter and made his way to the table. John went inside to put on a Beatles-record and shared a look with Anna as he came back and sat himself down next to her.

"I didn't know I had this record." His mother looked at him suspiciously .

John poured everyone a glass of wine, "I brought it with me, it's a beautiful record, you'll like it, I'm sure."

Eleanor shook her head, "You and your music." She turned to Anna, "He's always been like this, music and history that's all he needs."

"Well, mother for your information, the world wouldn't be as bright without a few notes here and there." He smiled and winked at Anna.

"He plays the piano as well, you know." Eleanor continued to Anna, "And he's very good at it."

"Oh mother." John sighed.

"Don't be so modest."

"Uncle John! Can you teach me how to play?" Emma became very excited at the prospect.

"Ems, I'm not that good."

"But grandma said you were. Please uncle John?" She showed him her best puppy-face.

He chuckled, "Alright then, I will."

Emma shrieked in excitement and everyone laughed along with her. Anna leaned in to John and whispered to him, "Now you'll have to show me how good you are as well."

"Don't expect too much Anna."

"I didn't expect to fall in love so easily, but here I am." She gave him a sweet kiss on his cheek and he smiled in response. He took her hand under the table and gave it a soft squeeze. "I love you too." He winked and took another sip of wine, before turning his attention back to Emma who was chatting the whole time. They enjoyed their dinner and conversation flowed easily. After dinner they all drank some more wine, except for Emma, who drank some more fruit juice.

"It was delicious John." Eleanor complemented her son.

"It was nothing, I just grilled some meat."

"Doesn't matter, you can cook again tomorrow." She winked at Anna as she stifled her laughter.

John sighed, "Women…"

Anna started clearing the table. John and Eleanor wanted to help, but she said they deserved a bit of rest after cooking. Emma jumped up and helped Anna carrying everything to the kitchen.

"How are you mother?"

She sighed and ignored his question, "Anna is incredible, you're really lucky."

He smiled knowingly, "I know."

"Emma likes her too, she never helps with the dishes."

They both laughed.

"You know, you're right John, I like this album."

He chuckled, "I told you." He heard the first notes of _Something _as an idea formed in his head, "Dance with me mother."

"John, you know I don't dance and neither do you, I thought."

"Well, this is an exception." He stood up and made his way to his mother, holding out his hand for her. She sighed and took his hand. He pulled her up and they gently swayed in time with the music. He felt how fragile his mother was, she had lost a lot of weight and he could hear how difficult it was for her to breathe at times, but he ignored it. For now it was just him and his mother creating a new memory. She closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder.

Anna watched them from the kitchen window as she did the dishes with Emma. He truly was a wonderful man, she adored him and seeing him as a family man made her love him even more. Emma crawled on a stool and stood next to Anna, watching her grandmother and her uncle.

"Anna, what are they doing?"

She whispered, trying to keep the magic that hung around them, "They're dancing."

"I want to dance with uncle John!" Emma was about to jump of the stool to run towards them as Anna stopped her.

"We mustn't interrupt them Emma, let them have their moment. I'm sure uncle John will dance with you after this one."

"Oh alright." Emma was a bit disappointed, but as she looked outside and saw them laughing, she didn't mind anymore. "They're having fun."

Anna looked up from the dishes, "Yes they are." She smiled and handed Emma another plate.

"Anna?"

"Yes?"

"If you and uncle John get married, will you be my aunt then?"

Anna was a bit surprised by her question and she didn't really know what to say. She smiled as she imagined what it would be like to be married to John. "But Emma, we're not married."

"I know, but if…"

"If we ever get married, then yes." She smiled, thinking about how soon Emma asked her this question. She's only been here one day. She looked up and saw John and his mother embracing each other tightly. As he went back to his seat she could easily imagine being mrs Bates and living with John forever. Emma brought her back out of her reverie.

"Anna can I have an icecream?"

"You should ask your grandmother."

Emma ran outside followed by Anna. She took her seat next to John and his arm came around her shoulder immediately, pulling her close to him. Eleanor stood up and went to the freezer with Emma to get her an icecream. John took his chance to kiss Anna, enjoying the feeling of her lips on his.

"They can see us from the window John."

"I don't care, I've been too long without you."

She giggled as John tried to kiss her again. She had to admit that she loved the feeling of his lips on hers, they hadn't had the chance to kiss each other freely since they arrived and he knew she couldn't resist him.

"That's better." He smiled and brushed his lips gently against hers one last time.

"How are you?"

"I'm great actually, everyone adores you and I danced with my mother."

"I know, I've seen you two. You are truly wonderful John."

"So are you." He smiled and placed a kiss on her temple.

"I really like your mother, she's a very brave woman."

John nodded, "I know she told you Anna."

"What?"

"About my father. She only tells people she trusts, she never told this to Vera. Of course she knew my father had died, but she didn't know I was with him. I never told her."

"Would you have told me?"

He looked at her, "To be honest, I wasn't ready yet, but I would have told you in the end. Not so soon I think." He rolled up his shirtsleeve and showed her the scar on his elbow, "I had an open fracture." Anna traced the scar with her finger, "And I had a severe head wound as well." He moved his hair to one side and she saw a big scar on his scalp. She had never seen that scar, it was always covered with his hair. "And then my knee…" He sighed, remembering the pain he had. "My knee was worst. I had to walk with crutches for weeks and after that I needed a cane. I followed physiotherapy and after about a year I could lose the cane without limping. I met Vera not long after that, so she never really knew and I never told her. It still hurts sometimes, but it's bearable." He smiled weakly, "I know you saw my scars already and I thank you for not asking."

"I always thought you would tell me, when you felt the time was ripe."

"And now you know." He took her hand and entwined their fingers as Emma and his mother came back outside. Emma already licking her icecream. Eleanor had seen Anna and John talking through the window and decided to leave them alone for a while. She thought it was good for John to share this with Anna, it would only make their relationship stronger.

They sat outside until it was time for Emma to go to sleep. John helped her to bed and read her a bedtime story as his punishment. He didn't mind at all, he loved reading to Emma. When he came back down Anna and his mother were laughing as she was showing John's baby photos and telling all kinds of stories from when he was a child. He shook his head and sat it the armchair on the other side, watching the two of them.

"This is my favourite picture, it's the one standing right there as well." His mother pointed at the table by the window. "It was taken on Susan's wedding."

John turned his head and scanned the little table for the picture she was talking about. He stood up and walked towards the table, picking up the picture. It showed him and Susan. She was wearing her wedding dress and he wore a tux. He still remembered the moment, she was so happy. He turned around with the picture in his hand, "She had just told me she was pregnant."

Eleanor looked up at her son, "What? I didn't even now until a week after their wedding."

"I know, she made me promise not to tell." John smiled as he thought about his sister. "She asked me if I would be Emma's godfather then."

"And you never told me?"

"I'm sorry mother, when you all knew, I didn't see the point in telling you." He sat down next to his mother with the picture still in his hand. "Besides, it was our secret." He gave her a sad smile. He still missed his sister and in times like these it was always a bit harder. He looked at the pictures in the book she was holding, "Have you told Anna about our adventure at the lake?"

"I think the picture is on the next page."

Eleanor turned the page and Anna saw a picture of John and his father by a lake with a kayak next to them. John laughed as he saw the picture and his mother joined him. "Now I'm very curious."

John started, "When we were on holiday in the Lake District my father and I wanted to hire a kayak and paddle to a forest where we would stay a night in a tent."

Eleanor placed her hand on Anna's arm, "I had packed them something to eat for their trip and they had some food in cans with them together with a gas fire to cook in the evening."

"That picture was taken just before we left. We set out around midday and we kept paddling until we found ourselves a nice place to stay for the night. It was already evening and I took our bags and threw them on land, but when I wanted to take our tent out it wasn't there. We had forgotten our tent!"

Anna was laughing along with Eleanor, "And now the best part." She winked at Anna.

John smiled as he continued, "We decided to sleep outdoors in our sleeping bags. But then we wanted to prepare ourselves some dinner, so I went looking for our gas fire, but we forgot that as well. We couldn't even start making dinner." Both woman were shrieking with laughter. "On top of that, it started to rain." John laughed along with them.

"They came back to our little house in the middle of the night, soaked to the bone and shivering from the cold. I hadn't even noticed they had forgotten all those things." Eleanor was crying with laughter.

"It was quite a night, but I will never forget it." John smiled.

Eleanor took his hand, "I think I'm going to bed now. I'm tired and we have a whole new day ahead of us tomorrow. Thank you for this wonderful day…" She took Anna's hand, "…both of you." She smiled before she lifted herself up from the sofa. She kissed them both goodnight and headed upstairs.

Anna yawned before she nestled herself next to John, "To be honest, I'm quite tired myself."

"So am I, we were up way too early." He kissed the top of her head, "Come on let's go upstairs." She hummed in agreement, but remained in her position. "You'll have to get up if we're going to bed."

"Five more minutes."

"Oh I see." He got up quickly and startled Anna by his sudden movements. Before she knew it he picked her up and carried her in his arms. She giggled as he kissed her nose. "How about now miss Smith?" He carried her up to their room and threw her on the bed, before closing the door behind him.

Anna leaned up on her elbow, smiling "Will you read me a bedtime story now?"

He leaned against the door and watched her with his arms crossed. "I might have a story in mind." He smiled as he walked to her slowly and sat down on the bed next to her. She watched him intently as he laid himself down next to her, leaning on his elbow. He gave her a soft kiss and pushed her down on the bed as he started whispering in her ear.

_Let me say this to you  
I'll be steadfast and true  
My love will never falter_

He slowly pushed back her hair and placed a trail of kisses from her cheek to her collarbone as he continued whispering.

_The sea would crash about us  
The waves would lash about us  
I'll be your Rock of Gibraltar_

He slowly moved back and caught her lips in a loving kiss, but he broke away as he continued in a soft voice, the voice she loved so much.

_Sometimes it's hard  
When we're both caught off guard  
But there's nothing I would ever alter_

He cupped her cheek and looked in her eyes as he spoke the last words.

_The wind could howl round our ears  
For the next thousand years  
I'd still be your Rock of Gibraltar_

He smiled and kissed her languidly as she moved her hands around his neck to pull him closer. He reluctantly pulled away before he spoke again.

"I love you Anna, for being here, for being with me. One day I'll tell you the end of that story, but we're not there yet." He gave her one of his half-smiles and she couldn't resist kissing him again.

* * *

**If you can, you should listen to The Rock Of Gibraltar by Nick Cave.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Another chapter in Dublin! I'm afraid it will take a while until there's another chapter, the exams are coming and I won't have a lot of time to write. Please don't give up on the story, I will be back, maybe sooner then expected, but I can't say. Thank you very much for all your kind reviews, the follows, the favourites and the encouragments. They mean a lot to me, it's always easier to write when you know people appreciate what you do. Please leave a review if you like and to everyone else who has exams, good luck!**

**Disclaimer: Same as the other chapters.**

* * *

She awoke in John's arms as she felt him move the strap from her nightgown to he could kiss her bare shoulder. She closed her eyes again and smiled, she would never get tired of his lips on her body.

"Good morning."

She hummed something in response, not able to form a sentence yet as the morning weighed heavy on her. He chuckled and she could feel his chest vibrating against her back.

He continued in as whisper tone, "I'm going to get a shower, I promised I'd go and get breakfast this morning. You can stay here."

She turned her head slightly and placed a soft kiss on his chin to acknowledge what he said, without speaking. He smiled and got out of bed. She could hear the shower as she closed her eyes, ready to drift off again, but she opened them as she heard their door opening. She smiled as she saw Emma standing by the door.

She whispered, "Can I stay with you a while?"

"Of course, come on jump in the bed." Anna sat up as she pulled back the blankets for Emma to crawl next to her. She covered Emma with the blankets as she snuggled a bit closer to Anna.

"Where's uncle John?"

"He's taking a shower, he's going to get breakfast for us. How come you're up this early?"

"I'm always up this early when uncle John is here. I'd come to his room and then he'd tell me a story."

"What kind of story?"

"Sometimes a fairy tale, but sometimes he tells me something about my grandfather or my parents."

"He's quite an uncle, isn't he?"

Emma smiled as she nodded, "But sometimes he tells me a really funny story about his friend Robert."

Anna laughed, "I can imagine."

"Do you know Robert?"

"Yes I do, he's quite funny."

"Do you know any stories Anna?" She clung to her teddybear as she looked up at Anna expectantly.

Anna was about to answer as John came back in their room. "I thought I heard a little voice." Anna looked at him and he took her breath away. He had a towel around his shoulders and his hair was still wet. Even though he was fully dressed, she could see a few hairs from his chest coming from under his shirt. She must have been staring, because John was smirking as she found his eyes again. He winked at her before turning his attentions back to Emma, "You came for your story?" Emma nodded and John crawled back into the bed next to Anna. He put his arm around her shoulder and drew her a bit closer to press a light kiss on her temple.

"What do you want to hear Ems?"

"A fairy tale!"

"Alright, now listen carefully." He winked at Anna, before he began. "Once there was a knight who had to fight in a big tournament. Every knight had a reason to fight, but he still hadn't found his reason." John jumped up from the bed and began walking through the room. "He scanned the crowd for a lady who was worth fighting for and all of a sudden he saw her. A beautiful lady with blue eyes and long blonde hair, she looked like an angel." He walked towards the side of the bed where Emma and Anna were listening intently. He took Anna's hand and pulled her out of the bed as he kneeled in front of her.

He looked back at Emma, "Now listen Ems, this is what he said." He looked up at Anna who had to stifle her laughter as he began his plea with his hand on his heart, "My dear fair lady, I am but a humble knight with no possessions, my only friend is the road, but if you let me fight in your honour, I'll be the luckiest man alive." Emma was laughing as John bowed his head.

"What did she say uncle John?" She was shrieking with excitement.

John looked up at Anna, "The lady said…"

"Yes, of course." Anna smiled.

Emma laughed and clapped her hands.

"It's not done yet Ems, the best is yet to come!" John stood up as he sat Anna back down on the bed. "The lady gave him something to keep with him during the fight, to give him strength." He looked around for something she could give him and saw Emma's bear. "Ems, can we borrow your teddy?" Emma nodded and handed him her bear, which he passed on to Anna.

"Now we can continue." He smiled.

Anna handed the bear to John, "Good luck my brave knight."

"Thank you, my lady." He took the bear and bowed his head. "The knight went to the battle and he swung his sword around and hit everyone who came close to him." John walked around the room pretending to hit his imaginary opponents while trying not to drop the bear as Emma and Anna burst out in laughter. "And he was the victor!" He threw his hands up in the air claiming his victory as he walked back to the bed and pulled Anna up. "He went back to the lady to celebrate his victory and they threw a big party in his honour. He danced with his lady all night", he took Anna's hand and spun her around as Emma was clapping her hands to give them a rhythm. "In the end she kissed him…", he stole a quick kiss from Anna, "…and they lived happily ever after. The end." He took a deep bow as Emma was rolling on the bed laughing.

"You're quite an actor." Anna had watched him intently as he played the story for Emma and she didn't think she could love him even more after that.

"Well, thank you." He winked and dipped his head to kiss her sweetly.

Emma jumped on his back and wrapped her arms around his shoulder. "This was your best story yet uncle John!"

"I had a bit of help from a real actress this time." He smiled at Anna, "Come on let's get you downstairs so Anna can take a shower." He gave Anna a quick peck before he and Emma headed down. "You have to be quiet in the hall Ems, grandma is still sleeping."

Anna smiled as she saw the two of them walking out the door. With every little thing John did she felt more and more convinced that she wanted to be with him for the rest of her life. She knew they hadn't been together for a very long time, but when you know you know. She wouldn't let him go. She thought about their time together while she was taking a shower and she couldn't remember ever being this happy with someone. He was perfect in every way, she has yet to find a flaw in him. She chuckled to herself, maybe he was a bit stubborn and he took his time in saying things and he was different from everyone else she ever met, but in a very good way.

As she descended the stairs she could hear John and Emma chatting about their favourite Disney character.

"You can't go with Minnie Mouse, everyone likes her."

"Well, who's you favourite then uncle John?"

"Goofy of course."

Emma laughed, "Uncle John, everyone likes Goofy!"

Anna entered the kitchen, "Anna who's you favourite character?" Emma looked at her with wide eyes.

"Pluto, because he's so cute." She came to stand next to John and put her arm around his middle as he did the same while pressing a light kiss on her cheek.

"Oh Pluto, he's so sweet." Emma's face lit up as she thought about the dog.

John chuckled as he turned to Anna, "I'm going to get breakfast, will you stay with Emma?"

"Of course."

"Thanks." He gave her a soft kiss on her cheek and turned to say goodbye to Emma.

He took one last look over his shoulder as he left the house. On his way to the city he thought about his life with Anna. He wondered if she would ever consider to be more than what they are now. He knew she was the one for him, he could feel it with every little thing she did, how she looked at him, the way she talked to Emma, how his mother approved of her and considered her family already and this morning their little play. He chuckled as he thought back about their story, _his fair lady._ She was a true lady to him and he would never let her go.

As he got back he could see Anna and Emma sitting in the garden. They had laid out the table outside and Emma was sitting on Anna's knee with a small book in front of them. His mother still wasn't down. He walked outside and sat down in front of them as Anna was reading to Emma. She looked up briefly and they shared a smile. He closed his eyes and waited patiently until the end of the story before he spoke.

"Have you seen my mother yet?"

"No, we haven't."

John frowned, "Normally she would have been down about an hour ago. I think I'm going to have a look."

He stood up and made his way to her room, his heart was pounding in his chest as he knocked on the door and opened it slowly. His mother was still lying in her bed and he quietly made his way to her side. She was breathing heavily and he couldn't help but notice it had worsened during the night. Her eyes were still closed as he bent down and took her hand in his. He hadn't mean to wake her, but she opened her eyes slowly and blinked a few times before she smiled as she recognized John.

"Good morning John." Her voice was very low and she had to cough after she spoke.

He fought back his tears as he looked at his mother, "Morning mother, I got us some breakfast."

"That's good", she smiled again and squeezed his hand softly. "I'll come down in a few minutes."

"Alright, we'll wait for you, take your time." He stroked her cheek lovingly before he got up and left the room. He closed the door quietly and leaned his head against it, sighing deeply as he tried to control his emotions. She looked worse and he was afraid she might not make it until the end of this week. A single tear fell down his cheek as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around quickly and saw Anna standing in front of him looking worried.

"Everything alright?"

He looked down and shook his head, "She's worsened during the night."

She wrapped her arms around him and embraced him tightly, "I'm so sorry John."

He held Anna close and allowed a few tears to fall, he pulled back slightly and she wiped his tears away. "I don't think she'll make it until the end of this week." He sighed, "I should have been here sooner."

"No John, don't say that. She wanted you here now, not last week. Now is what matters." She cupped his face with both her hands. "Don't dwell on what you think you should have done, be here now."

He rested his forehead on hers and closed his eyes, she was right. "Where's Emma?"

"She's playing outside." She took his hand, "Come on let's go."

He leaned into her touch as they walked hand in hand towards the garden.

"Where's grandma?" Emma frowned as she saw them walking together without her.

"She'll be down in a few minutes", John forced a smile and he was glad when Emma smiled back and continued playing.

He sank down in a chair, "I don't know how my mother took care of Emma in her state."

"Maybe she was good at hiding how she truly felt."

"Probably, it must have worn her out. Maybe that's why she's getting worse so rapidly." He sighed and dropped his head in his hands. Anna could do nothing but wrap her arm around him, trying to comfort him. He took her hand from his shoulder and entwined their fingers.

"I'm sorry for being such a nuisance." He gave her a faint smile.

"John, don't say that, you're not. I love you and I'm here for you." She kissed him, assuring him of her love.

"Uncle John, I'm hungry."

John and Anna jumped apart, but smiled, as they saw Emma running towards them, "We'll just wait for your grandma for a few more minutes."

"Oh alright."

John stood up, "Come on Ems, why don't we play a bit of football while we wait."

The little girl's face lit up as her uncle kicked the ball in front of him and ran behind her. Playing with Emma made him feel a bit better, he couldn't help but smile at her excitement as they passed the ball to each other.

Anna watched the two of them and she was glad to see John smiling. She couldn't even begin to imagine what he went through. She turned back to the table and took the newspaper John had bought. She flipped through it as her eye caught another headline, _Anna Smith and mystery man spotted at the airport. _She saw a picture of her and John, but John wasn't very recognisable. She sighed as she read the article, more presumptions about her and Edward and another small picture of her and Edward from that horrible night. A sound from inside the house startled her, she looked up and smiled when she saw Eleanor coming through the door. She noticed the change in her and understood why John had become a bit desperate. Eleanor used a cane for support as she made her way to a chair, she was about to say something as she started coughing.

"I'm sorry Anna." She wiped her mouth with a cloth, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes thank you." Anna smiled, "Do you want me to get you a blanket? It's a bit chilly this morning."

"Oh that would be very kind of you Anna."

Anna stood up and took the newspaper with her. She didn't want anyone to see the article, she would tell John later. As Anna walked inside, John turned around to see his mother sitting down.

"Ems, grandma is here, let's go the table."

"Okay", she smiled and took her uncle's hand to walk together.

Anna came back and draped the blanket around Eleanor as John sat down and Emma greeted her grandma, starting a conversation immediately and telling her all about the play this morning. John smiled at Anna gratefully when she sat herself next to him.

"It must have been quite a show?" Eleanor looked at her son smiling.

"I tried." He gave her a faint smile.

Eleanor knew he was worried about her. She could feel herself getting weaker every day and she had seen the way he looked at her. She didn't want him to be like that and she decided to have a word with him later. For now, she would try to change the mood.

"So what will we do today?"

Emma smiled mischievously, "We have a surprise!"

"We do?" John looked at her questioningly.

"Not you uncle John, me and Anna!"

John turned to Anna his brows furrowed, but smiling either way, "What?"

Anna smiled sweetly, "Well, we'll tell you later, because we need your help, it's a surprise for Eleanor."

"For me?"

"Yes grandma! But we can't tell you yet, else it wouldn't be a surprise, that's what Anna said."

"Well, I'm very curious now."

John glanced at Anna lovingly, wondering what she and Emma had been talking about. He would know soon enough though, since they needed his help. He smiled as Emma tried to make them even more curious by talking around the subject while they were eating. His mother's breathing seemed a bit better, he supposed the mornings were the worst, and seeing her laughing with Emma and Anna made him feel a bit more relaxed. He placed his hand on Anna's knee, while listening to his mother and he smiled when Anna immediately laced their fingers. He couldn't be happier that she was the one standing by him in this difficult period. Even though they had only been together for a few months, he knew he couldn't imagine anyone else standing beside him as strong as her, she was his rock. After their breakfast his mother and Emma stayed outside, while John and Anna did the dishes. John couldn't restrain his curiosity any longer.

"So, will you tell me now what's going on between you two?"

Anna smiled as she turned to give him a quick kiss, "Well, mr Bates I never knew you were this curious."

"I'm not curious, I just want to help." Anna arched her eyebrows, "Okay, I admit it, I'm curious."

"You know how I told you I saw you dancing with your mother yesterday?"

John gave her a sad smile, "Yeah…"

"Emma saw it too and she got a bit jealous. She wanted to dance with you." She stepped closer to John and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Does she really?" His hands found her waist as he pulled her a bit closer to him.

Anna nodded, "This morning when you were away she asked if she could dance with you today, since she forgot to ask you yesterday."

He chuckled, "That's probably because of her icecream."

"And yesterday while you were putting Emma to bed, Eleanor told me how much she enjoyed the dance with you and that it reminded her of the time she and her husband, your father, got to know each other and he asked her to dance for the first time."

He had a melancholy look in his eyes as he spoke, "I remember how my mother told that story to my sister when she got engaged. Apparently my father had played the piano all night, trying to gather enough courage to ask her to dance with him."

"It must have been beautiful."

He smiled sadly at her, "It was. She never danced again after he died. But I still don't get what you're planning."

"Well, Emma wanted to throw your mother a party so she could dance with you. And I was thinking, why don't we invite a few of your mother's friends and have a ball, like the old days."

He looked at her with pure adoration, "That's a lovely idea Anna, she will love that." He gave her a sweet kiss, "What can I do?"

"I'm glad you like it. We need you to invite her friends and you have to do the music as well."

"Alright, I think I can do that."

"Emma and I will decorate the garden, it has to be a garden party and we'll keep your mother busy while you're gone. Do you think her friends will be able to come? It is short notice."

"I think so, they're all very fond of her and they will do their best to make it. I'll try to steal my mother's address book, so I can find everyone." He looked at her for a long time, with a smile on his face.

"What?" She frowned as he kept looking at her without talking.

He kissed her nose softly, "I just can't believe how perfect you are."

"Oh John." She patted his shoulder playfully.

"Come here." He dipped his head and met her lips in a tender kiss, cupping her cheek as he deepened their kiss and she tightened her grip around him. He reluctantly pulled away, knowing all too well that he would lose himself if they continued. He let go of her and turned back to the dishes, but not before brushing his lips against hers one last time.

"Have you seen the newspaper I bought? I put it on the table, but it was gone when I returned from playing with Emma."

"Yes, I took it back inside when I fetched a blanket for your mother."

"Oh alright, I'll read it later then."

Anna hesitated, not knowing if she should tell him now. He could see something was bothering her, "Anna, what's wrong?" He dried his hands and turned around to her.

"There's something in the paper about us again." She didn't meet his eyes as she said it, she didn't know how he would take it, with Vera and her threats hanging above them.

He stepped a bit closer and lifted her chin, so he could look into her eyes, "Are you worried about us? I mean that people will find out who I am?"

"No John, of course not." She took his hands in hers, "Please don't think that, I love you and I don't care if the world knows. I was just…" She wasn't sure how to say it.

"You are worried about Vera?"

Of course he knew what she was thinking, "Yes I am. I don't want people reading lies about you."

He smiled at her lovingly, "Thank you for that." He kissed her sweetly, "I don't know what we can do about it to be honest."

"Perhaps I can call Michael, he might know what to do."

"Alright, if you think that's best."

"I don't know, it's worth a try though."

"Yes of course." He caressed her cheek with his thumb, "Thank you for believing in me."

She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a tender kiss, before she embraced him, "That goes without saying John."

Emma came running in the kitchen and tried to whisper, but that seemed impossible for a five-year old, "Anna, have you told uncle John?"

She smiled as she loosened their embrace, "Yes I did and he will help us. He's leaving in five minutes to invite grandma's friends."

"Uncle John, now you'll dance with me as well, right?"

"Of course I will Ems, I'm looking forward to it."

The little girl's face lit up as John picked her up and swayed around the kitchen as he hummed a tune. Anna's heart melted as she watched them. Eleanor came in the kitchen and took in the scene smiling, "Now what's this?"

Everyone turned around quickly and started laughing.

"Well, mother, our little princess was a bit jealous when I danced with you yesterday." John smiled at his mother as he put Emma back down. He walked towards his mother, "Everything alright?"

"Yes, of course John. I came here to ask if anyone fancied a walk through the park."

"Are you sure? I mean…"

"John! Enough now, I know what I can and can't do. Don't worry so much." Eleanor sighed.

"I'm sorry mother, I'll try." He took a few tentative steps and embraced his mother, "I'm really sorry."

"It's alright John." She smiled as she patted his cheek lovingly, "Now, how about that walk?"

"I'd love to, but I'm afraid I can't, I have to go to…" John hesitated, "…somewhere." He smiled, "But I'm sure Anna and Ems would love to come with you."

His mother looked at him questioningly, "Where are you going?"

"I have to run a few errands for your surprise, mother, don't be so curious." He gave her a kiss on her cheek, "See you later." He walked in the hall and took his mother's address book by the phone while passing.

Anna followed him to the door to let him out. He turned to her immediately and gave her a lingering kiss before he left. When she returned to the kitchen Eleanor gave her a questioning look, but Anna just smiled it away. She wouldn't tell her anything.

"Since no one will tell me anything, how about we go to the park now?"

Emma gave her a beaming smile, "Yes, grandma, please let's go to the park!"

Eleanor looked at her granddaughter lovingly, "Go and grab your coat."

The little girl ran away squealing in excitement as Eleanor turned to Anna, "You'll come as well, won't you?"

"I'd love to."

"Good, we'll have a girls' day out then." She winked at Anna as Emma came back into the kitchen, her coat on and her shoes half tied. Anna smiled as she bent down to tie them properly.

Eleanor lived close to the park and she enjoyed taking a walk there with Emma. There was a playground where she could play with her friends or alone when there was no one around. Emma held her hand as they walked until she saw the playground and she ran off. She walked on with Anna by her side until they found a bench from where they could watch Emma. She was glad to spend some more time with Anna.

"Anna, how's John?"

"He's fine." She didn't really know what Eleanor expected her to say.

She turned to Anna, "I'm mean how is he coping?" She noticed how Anna was debating whether or not she would tell her, "Anna, you don't have to hold anything back."

She gave her a faint smile, "To be honest, not so good. He's worried and this week is very hard for him. Even though he doesn't tell me everything, I can see it in his eyes, he only puts on a brave face for you and Emma, but he lets his guard down once in a while with me. And he's afraid…" She hesitated a while, not sure how to say it, "He's afraid you won't make it until the end of this week." Her voice died down by the end of her sentence.

Eleanor remained quiet for a while, letting it all in, she sighed and looked back at Anna, "I'm afraid John's right." She took Anna's hand, "I have my good moments, but the bad moments are getting worse every day. To be honest Anna, I'm afraid to go to sleep and never wake up." A tear rolled down her face as she spoke. Anna squeezed her hand and fought back the tears that were threatening to fall as Eleanor continued. "I can't talk to John about this, it's hard enough for him and I don't want him to worry even more then he already does. I shouldn't have shouted at him in the kitchen, but him worrying makes me even more scared. I'm afraid that he will blame himself for not being here earlier and that he will feel guilty. I don't want that for him. I want him to be happy, with Emma and with you. I really do hope you know how happy you've made him. He's been through a lot in his life and I can tell that he's finally found someone who truly loves him." She smiled at Anna, "My dear, you don't know what it means to me to see you and John so happy. Knowing that Emma will live in that environment, makes me feel privileged to have witnessed the love between you and my son."

Anna couldn't hold back her tears anymore, "Oh Eleanor." She embraced her and held her tight as they wept together. The sound of her phone ringing, made them jump apart. Anna smiled apologetically as she took her phone and noticed it was John. She wiped away her tears quickly before she answered it.

"Hello John" Eleanor smiled as she heard Anna greeting her son.

John could hear her voice wavering, "Anna, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. Everything alright with you?" She tried to change the subject, she didn't want to tell him what just happened.

"Yes, can you talk freely?"

Anna held her hand over her phone and apologised to Eleanor before she moved away from her, "I can now."

"Good, I called on everyone in her address book and they're all happy to come."

"They're all coming?"

"Yes, it was either that or bingo night, so it was an easy decision."

Anna laughed, "Well, that's good, so how many people are coming?"

"About sixteen and with us, that makes twenty, so it's perfect."

"Great, I'm looking forward to it."

"So am I. Are you still in the park?"

"Yes we are, Emma's on the swing right now and a few of her friends are here as well."

"Why don't I get us something to eat and we can have a picnic together."

"Oh, that would be lovely John."

"Alright, I'll see you in about half an hour, I assume you're at the playground?"

"Yes, we are. I'll see you in a bit."

"Okay, bye Anna."

She smiled as she put down her phone and walked back to Eleanor.

"He's coming with a picnic."

"That will be nice." She smiled as Anna set herself back down next to her.

There was a silence then. Anna wasn't sure what to say to Eleanor about what she had told her, she was worried about John. She wanted him to know.

"Eleanor I think you should talk to John."

"I know", she sighed, "I'll try to talk to him later."

"I'll be there for him and for Emma, don't worry."

"I know Anna, you're very good to him, both of them." She looked at Emma playing with her friends, "Emma likes you." She smiled as she looked at Anna.

Emma came running to them smiling. Her cheeks had reddened from all her running around.

"Grandma, is uncle John still coming?"

"Yes he is, my dear. He's bringing us a picnic."

The little girl squealed in delight, before she ran back to play with her friends. They smiled at each other as she jumped back on the seesaw. Eleanor wanted to get to know Anna a bit better and asked her more about her career and how she rolled into the business. Anna told her about her childhood and they laughed together as she told how she used to perform a show when she was just a little girl. Time flew by and before they knew it John was walking towards them.

Emma said goodbye to her friends immediately as she saw her uncle had arrived. She talked animatedly as she jumped on his lap, while Anna was unpacking the picnic. She handed everyone a plate and they enjoyed a nice picnic in the sun. After the picnic Anna took Emma back to the house to decorate it for the ball that night, but of course they used an excuse. She thought it was a perfect moment for mother and son to be alone. John sat himself down next to his mother and he smiled as he saw Anna and Emma walking hand in hand back to the house. Eleanor watched his expression and enjoyed seeing him this happy. She knew she had to tell him and she was grateful for Anna to give them this moment. She took his hand and he turned his head to her.

"She's a wonderful person John and I'm glad I got to know her before…"

"Don't say that mother." He bowed his head and looked down, his hand still in hers.

Her voice was soft as she spoke, "Please John look at me." He lifted his head slowly and turned his watery eyes on her, "You know I have to talk like that, it's happening John, whether you talk about it or not, you can't ignore it. This is why you're here." She squeezed his hand softly, readying herself for what she was about to say, "I'm afraid I won't last until the end of this week and I know you feel the same."

"I should have been here…" His voice broke and tears rolled down his face as his mother spoke again, "I love you John and I don't want you to feel guilty for not being here sooner. You can't blame yourself, I wanted you to be here now, with Anna. She really loves you, the way she looks at you, the fact she's here with you, how she takes care of Emma and you." He closed his eyes as his mother caressed his cheek, "Don't worry about me John, enjoy us being together, don't dwell on what could have been. And when I'm gone…", John turned his head to protest, but she silenced him quickly, "When I'm gone John, I want you to be happy and I know Anna will be a part of that." She took her ring from her finger and placed it in John's hand, "When the time's ripe, ask her to marry you and give her my engagement ring." She closed his hand, "My dear boy, I got to know her for the wonderful person she is and I know now that she will agree wholeheartedly in marrying you."

He smiled true his tears, "Oh mother, I love you." He embraced her, "Thank you for everything, for being there when I needed you the most, for standing by me when no one did and for believing in me." He pulled back so he could look in her eyes, "I'm here for you now and I'm not going anywhere, we'll face this together."

She smiled, "I know John." She took his hand and stood up, "Now let's go and see how your girls are doing with my surprise."

He draped his arm around her shoulder and placed a soft kiss on her temple, "You'll love it."

They walked back together, slowly at her pace. John knew he needed to have this conversation with his mother, but he had been afraid of it. He didn't want to face the fact that his mother was dying, but talking with her made him understand. She was the bravest woman he ever knew and he would stand by her side, he would be there for her. He wasn't afraid anymore, he knew it would be hard, but he could face it, together with Anna. He held the ring in front of him in his hand and smiled, one day he would ask her.

"You know, your father saved a whole year to buy it."

"Did he? I never knew."

"I thought he would never propose to me, but then one day he did. I can still see him getting down on his knee." She smiled at the memory. "I can't think of anyone better to wear this ring, then Anna."

He smiled, "I really do love her."

"I know son, I know." She patted him on his back lovingly.

They arrived home and as Anna saw them walking inside, she knew everything would be alright. Their talk had done John some good and she could see it in his eyes. Eleanor walked to Emma and sat down next to her to see her drawing. John walked towards Anna, took her hand and pulled her outside.

"What's wrong John?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to be with you for a moment, alone." He smiled as he lead them to the bench in the garden and sat them down.

She remained silent and waited for him to speak. He took her hand and entwined their fingers, "You know, it always amazes me how well our hands fit."

She smiled as she looked down at their hands, but she remained silent, sensing there was more he wanted to say.

"I want you to know how much it means to me that you're here." He turned to her, "When I met you, I knew my life would never be the same. You walked in my life and changed it completely. When I finally kissed you for the first time after our day out, I knew I never wanted to kiss anyone else. When I lost you, I knew I would never know love again, but we found each other again and my love for you grew with every little thing you did. I can't remember what it felt like not to love you. But above all Anna, you are my best friend as well. Thank you for everything." He finally closed the gap and met her lips in a soft and tender kiss, moving slowly as old lovers, affirming his love for her.

They stayed outside for a while, his arm around her shoulder, hers around his waist, talking softly about everything and nothing. She told him about the conversation she and his mother had, and he told her the same things, leaving out the bits about his mother's ring. It was too soon to propose. Their relationship had evolved quickly and he wanted to take his time to do the next steps properly, even though he knew she was the one.

The ball was nearing and they walked back to the house, slowly, hand in hand. He kissed her one last time before they went back inside and he started collecting some music for the ball. Anna and Emma went to the attic to get some lights, so they could hang them up outside. They told Eleanor to rest a bit, before they would tell her anything. Eleanor smiled and headed upstairs, she decided to read a bit and wait for them to tell her the surprise.

John put on some music and took Emma's hand to dance with her. Anna smiled as she continued decorating the garden with lights and candles. She had prepared some snacks for the guests, while John and Eleanor were in the park. When their dance was over, Emma headed upstairs to her grandmother as John helped Anna arranging the table. He couldn't resist stealing kisses as she passed him from time to time. The garden looked lovely, with lights and candles and garlands hanging from tree to tree. They stood next to each other overlooking the garden and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder as he pressed a light kiss on her temple.

"It looks lovely Anna."

"I hope she'll like it."

"Don't worry, she will." He smiled, "And so will Ems."

"You'll be up on your feet all night with her."

He laughed, "Yes, I'm afraid I will and normally I don't even dance."

She stood on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear, "Just save me one dance."

He smiled and kissed her sweetly, "Don't worry, I will."

They shared a smile and turned around as they heard the doorbell. John opened the door to see almost everyone had come together, they had brought flowers and little gifts for his mother and he smiled as he walked them through to the garden. He introduced everyone to Anna and they were all very kind. He handed everyone a drink before he headed upstairs to get his mother. As he passed Emma's room he could see her looking at herself in the mirror and he smiled to himself. He softly knocked on his mother's door, before he entered. She was reading in the armchair by her bed.

"We're all ready for you mother."

"Who was that at the door?"

John smiled, "That would be telling."

"Oh come on then." She stood and walked towards him to hook her arm through his. "Emma came to keep me company, but then she left saying she needed to get ready."

"I know, I saw her looking at herself in the mirror as I passed her room."

"It isn't anything fancy, is it John? I mean do I have to change?"

He stepped back to look at his mother, "Of course not, you look perfect."

"Thank you John." She smiled and together they headed downstairs, Emma following them. She could hear all kinds of voices talking and laughing as John guided her through to the garden. She gasped as she took in the scene in front of her. Everyone she knew and loved were in her garden, some of them already dancing, others sitting at a table, talking and enjoying a glass of wine. They all turned around and smiled as they saw the surprised look on her face. She turned to her son, "Oh John."

"Don't thank me, it was Anna's idea."

"Oh it's beautiful."

Anna came walking towards them and took Eleanor's hand, "John invited all your friends and we organised a ball for you."

"Thank you Anna, it is wonderful."

She smiled happily as she let go of them and headed towards her guests. Everyone flew her in the arms and she laughed as George, her neighbour, took her to the dance floor, slowly swaying as Ella Fitzgerald came out of the speakers. John wrapped his arm around Anna as he looked at his mother. "Thank you Anna", he whispered as he placed a soft kiss on her temple. All of sudden they felt someone trying to come between them, and they smiled as they saw Emma looking up at them.

John bent down and stretched out his hand, "How about a proper dance young lady?"

Emma smiled as she took his hand. He winked at Anna before he guided Emma to the dance floor. She stepped on his feet and he danced with Emma as he would have danced with his mother just the day before. Anna smiled as she watched John and Emma slowly moving in time with the music next to Eleanor and George. She looked happy and Anna was glad to be part of the reason for her happiness. As the evening went on she enjoyed herself more and more. She had shared a few dances with several of Eleanor's friends and she had taken the time to chat with Eleanor as well. She had seen John dancing a few times as well, but only because some women just took his hand and pulled him up on his feet. She could tell they all liked him very much and she didn't blame them for wanting to dance with him. During the night she caught his gaze several times and he set her heart on fire every time his eyes pierced through hers. They hadn't had their dance yet, but the night was still young. She sat next to a few of Eleanor's friends, listening to their stories about the good old days as she saw John walking towards his mother smiling.

"Having fun mother?"

"Oh John, this is just wonderful. I can't believe they're all here."

"Everyone wanted to come for you."

She smiled up at him with tears in her eyes, "Thank you, I needed this."

He took his mother's hand, "Come on, give me another dance."

"I don't think I've ever seen you dancing this much."

He laughed as he guided his mother to the dance floor. Frank Sinatra sang _Strangers In The Night_ as he pulled his mother close to him.

"You know John, this the song when your father asked me to dance with him the first time. We were those strangers, and I fell in love with him. Love at first sight, like Frank sang so beautifully."

John just listened to his mother, remaining silent, words weren't needed as they danced slowly. He was glad he could have given his mother this night, this dance, these memories. They would stay with him forever and he had Anna to thank for that, it was all her idea. It was already late when their dance was over and most of the people left after saying goodbye to Eleanor and thanking Anna and John. After everyone had left John helped Emma to her bed, where she fell into a deep sleep, tired from all the dancing she had done. Anna was cleaning up as Eleanor took her hands to stop her.

"Anna, thank you very much for this wonderful evening. John told me it was all your idea. You made this old woman very happy."

"It was my pleasure, I'm so glad you enjoyed it."

They embraced each other, "Sleep tight Anna and don't worry about me, I'm not afraid anymore, I know I will see you all tomorrow."

Anna watched her leave with a smile on her face. She continued cleaning up until she felt a presence behind her, she turned around to see John staring at her lovingly.

"I missed you tonight." He stepped a bit closer as his hands found her hips.

"Well, you were a bit busy with all the other women."

He laughed, "Just so you know, they sort of forced me."

She laced her hands around his neck, "If you say so, either way, you owe me a dance."

"Indeed I do", He stepped back and headed to the record player. "I know this song might be a bit of a cliché, but it's perfect."

She heard the first notes as he took her hand and guided her to the dance floor. His hand moved to her lower-back to pull her closer to him and she sighed contentedly as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"You amaze me every time I see you Anna."

_- Baby I'm amazed at the way you love me all the time -_

"Being with you made me realise I've never been in love before."

_- Maybe I'm afraid of the way I love you –_

He pressed a light kiss on the top of her head as they swayed their way to the rhythm of the song. As Anna listened to the lyrics, she realised just how much she loved this man. He always knew what to say, and most of the time he could say it without the need of words. He had professed his love countless times to her, but the moments she treasured the most were the ones where he let her feel his love. Moments like these where he just held her, moving in their own little world, no one but them. The connection she felt in their early days getting stronger every day, an unbreakable bond that thrilled her every time he looked at her with pure adoration in his eyes.

_- Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you –_

She had tears in her eyes as the song came to an end and she couldn't let go of him yet, she needed to hold him close. She smiled through her tears as he lifted her chin so his eyes could meet hers.

"Are you alright Anna?"

She cupped his face and pressed a tender kiss on his lips, "You make me so happy."

He wiped away her tears and smiled faintly, "Tears of happiness, we need those here."

She embraced him tightly, comforting him, "I'm here for you John."

He smiled, she always knew what to say. He pulled back slightly and pressed a light kiss on her lips, "I love you."

No more words were spoken as he kissed her again and wrapped her up in his arms.

* * *

**Credits to Paul McCartney for the lyrics. (Yes, I adore music)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Finally another chapter! Sorry it took me so long, first exams, then Vienna (Paul McCartney!) and now work. I'd like to thank pussycatwithattitude for all the encouragements. She made me smile at all the right times with her lovely pm's and then the beautiful story she wrote for me, please check it out, it's called Worth The Wait and while you're there, checkt the others as well. I hope you enjoy this chapter. :) **

* * *

One look at Anna and the smile on her face gave him feelings he couldn't describe, but somehow he felt a bit guilty in his happiness, he knew he shouldn't feel that way, but he couldn't help it. Even though the circumstances weren't how it should be, his mother wanted him to be happy. But that little voice in his head, held him back, he wouldn't let anything happen between him and Anna while he was living under his mother's roof. They were still outside cleaning up from the ball, when Emma came down looking for her uncle. She had gone to bed almost as soon as the last guests were out of the house, way past her usual bedtime.

"Ems what are you doing here?" John was the first to notice her coming back outside, teddy bear in hand, bare feet and sleepy eyes.

"Uncle John, I had a nightmare." She walked towards her uncle and wrapped her arms around his neck as he bent down to pick her up. "I wanted to go to grandma, but she didn't answer her door."

And with that John's world stopped and panic spread through his body, he searched for Anna's eyes and he could see she thought the same. He swallowed deep, trying to reassure Emma, "Ems, why don't you stay with Anna for a while and I'll go and see to your grandmother."

She nodded sleepily in his neck as he handed her over to Anna. John turned to leave, but stopped as he felt Anna's hand on his arm, "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, it's alright. Just stay with Emma or take her to her room."

Anna nodded as she watched John leave, she knew what was coming, but she could only hope that it wasn't today. She could feel a soft breath in her neck and she realised Emma was on the verge of sleep again. She headed upstairs to take her to her bed, but as she passed Eleanor's room she could hear John softly whispering.

"Do you want me to call the doctor?"

"No John, it's alright…" Eleanor started coughing again, interrupting her sentence, "Can you bring Emma?"

"Don't worry mother, you can see her in the morning." John gave her a faint smile, trying to reassure her.

She took his hand in hers and gave it a soft squeeze, "John, you and I both know that's probably not true."

And with those words it hit him, there was no denying it anymore, he was going to lose his mother. The one and only person who had been there for him all his live, but now he had to be there. He lifted himself up and placed a soft kiss on his mother's head, before walking out the door looking for Emma. Anna took one look at John and she knew what was coming, he tried to smile, but she could see the red circles around his eyes. She still held Emma in her arms, who was already sleeping, and without a word she handed her to John. He tried to wake her up as he carried her in his mother's room. Eleanor asked him for some privacy as he placed Emma on the bed next to her. With one final look over his shoulder he closed the door and turned to Anna. They stood there watching each other for a while until Anna moved forward and wrapped her arms around him, offering as much comfort as she could. In her arms he could feel himself relaxing, he breathed in slowly, trying to prepare himself for what was coming. _How could things have gone so fast?_

"Could you take Emma with you to our bed? She shouldn't be alone tonight."

"Of course, no problem, I'd do anything."

He cupped her face with both his hands and gave her a soft kiss on her lips. Looking into his eyes, she could see the pain, the helplessness and she wanted to take it all away from him, help him share the burden, help him cope, but how could she? They heard soft voices talking through the door but they couldn't understand what was being said, they didn't want to either. It was a private thing between a grandmother and a granddaughter, but they weren't just that. They were more like a daughter and a parent, Eleanor was the one who took her in and took care of her like only a mother would do for her child. Even though Emma was still very young, there was a bond between them that no one would understand. John took Anna's hand and walked a bit further, towards their bedroom, but the sound of a door opening made them stop and turn around. They expected Emma to be in tears, but she walked out with a smile on her face and an envelope in her hand. As she reached them she took her uncle's hand in hers and looked up at Anna.

"Anna, grandma asked after you."

John looked up at Anna with a smile on his face, he expected this to happen, but Anna clearly didn't, because the look on her face was one of complete confusion. He squeezed her hand softly.

"I'll take Emma to our bedroom, you go."

Anna simply nodded and walked to Eleanor's room. John watched her walk away and as she stepped into the room, he turned his attentions back to Emma.

"Ems would you like to sleep in the big bed with Anna tonight?"

The little girl smiled in response, "Yes uncle John! But where will you sleep?"

"I'm going to stay with grandma tonight. She shouldn't be alone." He smiled, "What's that envelope you have in your hand?"

"Grandma gave it to me. She said I can only open it when I'm older and when I have my own family."

"We better find a very safe place to keep it so long."

Emma nodded as John bent down to pick her up and carried her to their bedroom. "Now you crawl under the sheets and I'll wait here with you until Anna is back, alright?"

She nodded again as she buried her head under the sheets and closed her eyes. John couldn't help but smile at the sight. He placed the envelope on his nightstand and for a brief moment he wondered what his mother had told Emma, but he wouldn't push her. If she wanted to say something, she would. He sat down next to Emma and leaned back against the headboard, closing his eyes for a while.

Anna wasn't sure what to expect as she stepped through the door. Eleanor sat up, waiting for her and she smiled as soon as Anna came in. She patted the bed beside her and Anna sat down next to her, waiting patiently for Eleanor to speak. She looked exhausted and her breathing was heavy. She took Anna's hand and sighed.

"I told you I'd see you in the morning", she gave her a faint smile as she looked at the clock. It was just past midnight.

Anna couldn't help but smile, "Indeed you did." She was startled by her own voice, sounding so weak and full of emotion. In the days she got to know Eleanor, she grew very fond of her, she never expected this to affect her so much, but here she was saying goodbye to the mother of the man she loved. She couldn't imagine going through the same thing as she thought about her own mother.

She coughed before she continued, "I'm forever grateful to you Anna."

"What for?" Of all the things she expected her to say, that was the last.

"For bringing John back, for letting me see him so happy. You might not admit it, but it's all because of you. Knowing that you'll be there with him, makes it easier for me to let go."

A tear streamed down her face as she tried to form the right words, but Eleanor shushed her. "I don't want to say goodbye, it sounds so definite", she smiled and wiped the tear from Anna's cheek. "You and John are only at the beginning, but I know there will be no ending, you two were made for each other and I'm glad you're the one to be there for him and Emma. I trust you Anna."

Anna couldn't hold it in anymore and the tears streamed down her face as she embraced Eleanor tightly. She didn't know what to say, she could only hope that her actions spoke louder than words.

Eleanor pulled back a little to look in her eyes, "Enough of that crying, I'm an old woman and I've had a very good life, no need to cry for me." She smiled faintly.

Anna wiped her tears away, "I'm not crying."

"I can see that", she smiled affectionately. "Now, my dear, I won't say goodbye, nor will you. We'll meet again, I wholeheartedly believe that." She pulled Anna closer for another hug, but this time she allowed a tear of her own to fall. Tiredness came over her as Anna got up and squeezed her hand one last time. Anna promised herself to be strong, she wouldn't let Eleanor see her cry anymore and with that in my mind she gave her one last smile before going back to John.

John could hear a door opening in the hall as he slowly moved his arm from around Emma. He got up and moved to the bedroom door to see Anna, walking towards him. He was just looking at her, thinking how he could ever have been so lucky to have her in his life. As he moved closer to her, she looked up in his eyes. He could see the red circles around her eyes, but a smile graced her face as she reached him and wrapped her arms around his middle so she could rest her head on his chest. They stayed that way for a while, until she moved back to look up at him.

"Your mother is a wonderful person John."

He sighed, "I know…" He looked further down the corridor to her bedroom door and closed his eyes for a moment, knowing what was waiting for him there. He felt Anna's hand on his cheek as she guided him back to look at her, she wanted to give him those last words of encouragement.

"I can't say anything that will make this easier. I know this will be hard, but I know you, you are strong and I want you to know that I'll be right here, whenever you need me. I love you John." With that she gave him a tender kiss, trying to give him all the courage he needed. She took his hand and held it securely as she walked with him to the door. John turned to her one last time, "I love you." With that he went to his mother.

Eleanor smiled as she saw her son walking towards her, remembering all those times when he and his sister came jumping on their bed on Sunday mornings. He sat himself down next to his mother against the headboard, placing a strong arm around her shoulders, to bring her closer to him as he entwined their hands. He placed a soft kiss on the top of her head and neither spoke a word, realizing that this was the last time they'd be together like this. He could hear her breathing staggering and she was shivering slightly. Without a word he took another blanket and placed it around her.

"Do you need anything else?" His voice was barely above a whisper.

"I'm alright John, thank you." She tightened her grip around him, "Do you remember when you and your sister were chasing squirrels in the park and you fell out of that tree?"

John smiled at the memory, "Of course I remember, you took me to hospital and stayed with me for hours, until they finally took care of me." He looked down at his mother, "You know it was all Susan's idea."

She chuckled, "If you say so."

Silence fell again as each of them relived the memory. She could feel herself edging closer to sleep, but she didn't want to, not yet. She wanted to say so much more to John, but she couldn't find the words. It was easier with Emma and Anna, but saying the last words to her own son, was more difficult than anything she'd ever done. How can you say goodbye even if you don't believe it is a goodbye? How can you make your last words last? He was silent as well, probably contemplating the same things. Was it better to leave the words unsaid? The love a mother has for her child is unconditional, you don't have to say it every day, you know it's there and there's nothing that could change that. No prove is needed, actions speak louder than words and here in John's arms she felt safe. She could leave this world in the knowledge that he would have a happy live with Anna by his side and Emma growing up in their love. She needed to say something, anything, but her lips couldn't form the words. She could feel herself slipping and she squeezed John's hand tightly. He looked down at her and noticed her breathing becoming more and more difficult. He held her tight and started whispering very quietly, "It's alright mother, you don't need to say anything. We said all we needed to say, without saying it. You don't need to worry about us", he swallowed hard against the lump forming in his throat and a few tears streamed down his face, but he wouldn't let it consume him, not now. "You can let go mother, it's alright." He held her close and pressed a soft kiss on the top of her head, repeating his last words over and over again. He closed his eyes listening to his mother slipping away from him, there was nothing he could do, he couldn't stop this from happening. Tears streamed down his face freely and his voice broke as he told her he loved her.

Anna lay awake in the dark, it had been nearly two hours since John went into his mother's room and she couldn't sleep, knowing what he was experiencing. Emma was sleeping, snuggled against her. She thought about her conversation with Eleanor and a few tears escaped her eyes as she closed them. She heard a door opening in the hall and she could make out John's footsteps going down the stairs. Without thinking she stepped out of the bed and headed downstairs after checking if Emma was still asleep. As she came down she could see John standing with his back towards her, but he turned around as soon as he heard her footsteps. The moonlight made his tears glistening and as he watched her, tears in her own eyes, he broke down completely. Anna rushed to him and wrapped him up in her arms, guiding him to the sofa where his grief overtook him. She tried to soothe him, but how can you console someone whose mother died in his arms? It took him a while to calm down, but as Anna kissed his temple and held him tight, he managed to control his breathing. He pulled back a little to look into her eyes and wipe her tears away. They remained silent, just gazing at each other trying to think what to do. John was the first to break the silence, but his voice was still unsteady.

"I think I should call an ambulance."

"Don't worry about that John, I'll do that. You can go to Emma if you want."

"No we should let her sleep, I don't want her to wake up when…" Another sob escaped him as he whispered, "… when they take her away."

Anna nodded, she understood. They sat together for a while in the sofa, until a noise from upstairs made its way down. Emma came walking towards them with sleepy eyes.

"Uncle John? Why is everyone here? Where is grandma?"

John looked at Anna and she took this as her opportunity to go to the kitchen to make the required phone calls. John placed Emma on his lap, wrapping his arms around her.

"Uncle John, why are you crying?" She placed her hands on his cheek as she regarded him with big eyes.

He could see fear in her eyes and for a moment he didn't really know what to say, thinking about the right words he could hear Anna in the kitchen calling an ambulance. He drew Emma close to him, "Ems, your grandmother…" He paused, fighting the tears as he continued in a soft voice, "… she's passed away." He watched Emma intently as he saw the news sinking in, tears were forming in her eyes and her bottom lip began trembling. "I'm so sorry Ems." That's when she really broke down, crying in her uncle's arms. John's hart broke, seeing her so distressed. He cradled her, trying to calm her down, but the tears kept flowing and he cried with her. Even though it was expected, it didn't make it any less hard. Anna came back in the living room to see John and Emma consumed by grief. She felt helpless as she walked towards them and sat down next to John. Turning around he wrapped his arm around her and together they sat, sharing the pain of their loss.

After that moment things happened in a daze for John. The ambulance came and went, phone calls were made, arrangements for the funeral, friends and family came to express their sympathies and Robert flew over for the funeral, even though he had to leave right after. John said he didn't have to, but he wanted to, for him. In the end John was glad to have him around, he had been a big support the last time and now he did just the same. Robert met Emma and they became friends, glad to finally meet uncle John's funny friend. Anna had called Michael to arrange her stay and departure. Unfortunately she couldn't stay, because at home auditions and new films were waiting. The day after the funeral she had to leave, but she had one last evening with John, before she left. They sat together outside, watching the night fall around them. She was tucked safely under John's arm, her head resting on his shoulder. They had taken Emma to bed already, the emotions of the day were too much for her.

"I'm so sorry I have to leave tomorrow."

"Don't worry about it", he placed a soft kiss on the top of her head, "You can't put your life on hold, I understand. You've been amazing and I can't thank you enough."

She looked up at him, "You don't need to thank me, I only did what you would have done for me."

He smiled and emotions overtook him again, "I couldn't have done this without you. You're my strength Anna and I love you."

She kissed him, expressing all the love she had for him, "Oh John, I'm going to miss you." She placed her forehead on his and closed her eyes.

"I'm going to miss you too, I'm getting used to having you by my side every day."

She smiled and placed a soft kiss on his nose, "So am I."

He drew her a bit closer and looked up at the sky, before looking back in her eyes. She noticed a change, the whole day he had a sadness hanging around him, but now there was more, she saw hope.

He didn't know why, but all of a sudden he felt a new sort of energy. Thinking about the past days and Anna, it made sense, this felt right. This was how it should be. "You know, yesterday Ems asked me where her grandmother is now and I told her that she just had to look up at the sky to see her as the brightest star." She was with him, she approved, she gave him the ring, he had to do this. He took a deep breath, "Anna, all my life I never thought I could be as happy as I am with you. You gave my life meaning and helped me through one of the hardest periods in my life. When we were apart I thought I could live with the thought of having known what love is, but when I saw you again, I knew I needed you to be in my life. The thought of you wasn't enough anymore. The simple fact is, I can't live without you and I don't even want to try." He could see tears forming in her eyes, but he knew they weren't born out of grief and he smiled. Her smile, and she fell more and more in love with him with every word he spoke. She didn't notice a tear streaming down her face until he wiped it away and cupped her cheek. He kneeled down in front of her, and she gasped, realising what he was about to do. "Before my mother died, she told me that I needed to take care of you and that I couldn't let you go. You need to cherish that girl Johnny", he did his best impression of his mother, making Anna laugh. "She's looking at us now and I know she approves", he searched his pocket for the ring, his voice sounded unsteady through emotions as he tried to form the right words, "Anna I love you, with all my heart. Would you do me the honour of becoming Mrs Anna Bates?"

The most beautiful smile he had ever seen graced her face as she threw her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear, "Yes John." He couldn't help but mirror her smile as they sealed their promise with a kiss. He wiped her tears away and slid the ring over her finger, a perfect match.

"John it's beautiful."

He sat back down beside her, his arm around her middle, "It was my mother's engagement ring. She gave it to me that day in the park and told me to marry you."

"Did she really?"

He entwined their fingers and placed a soft kiss just above the ring, "She really loved you."

"She was a wonderful woman John and today was beautiful."

He sighed, "It was how she wanted it. I think I'm going to visit the grave tomorrow."

"I can come with you, if you'd like."

"Would you? But when are you leaving?"

"Around noon, so I can still come with you."

He turned to her and smiled, "Well, I'd like that very much."

In the end the day caught up with them and tiredness overtook them as they made their way upstairs. Anna kept staring at her ring as she waited for John to return from the bathroom. He had wanted to take a shower, to wash the day of him. Thinking about being married to the man she loved gave her all kinds of feelings she couldn't place. She always hoped and promised herself she'd marry someone she was truly in love with and now it all came true. As he returned to their bedroom, towel around his waist, wet hair, to search for his pyjamas he stopped to look at Anna. The future Mrs Bates, how could someone so beautiful ever agree to marry him? At the same time she looked up at him and he took her breath away. There was something about him with only a towel around his middle and knowing now that she would be the only one to ever see him in that way again, thrilled her to no extent. She wanted to be with him, but she didn't want to push him. He had kept himself a bit distant in their intimacy while they were here, it didn't feel right with the situation they found themselves in, but even he could feel a change. He walked to her side of the bed and sat down, lacing their fingers as he did so. His heart was beating fast as he noticed the strap from her nightgown falling from her shoulder. He was still a bit unsure as he closed the gap between them to kiss her, but she held him back, looking in his eyes to see if he was sure, if he really wanted to. She spoke ever so softly as she cupped his face, "I don't want you to do anything you don't want to John. I'm more than happy to just hold you."

He could feel the coolness of the ring against his cheek and in that moment he loved her even more if that was possible. "You're perfect." He smiled and pressed his lips against hers, moving further over the expanse of her skin. With every soft kiss he placed on her skin, she felt more and more convinced that he really wanted this and she yielded as his lips found hers again, slowly opening her mouth so she could taste him fully and as their tongues met she couldn't help but let out a soft moan. The warmth of his hands moving over her whole body lighted a fire inside her that reached its peak as his body covered hers. He stopped then to look in her eyes and stroke her hair behind her ear, he remained silent as he looked deep in her eyes, saying all the things he needed to without a word. It had been an emotional day with lots of extremes, death and marriage, but this was right. "I love you John." She had said it a million times, but the smile forming on his face came just as natural as the first time. "I know this has been a hard day for you…"

He shushed her for a moment, "We're getting married." He kissed her nose, "You're going to be my wife." He continued peppering her face with kisses, "The future Mrs Bates." He smiled as he took her hand in his and entwined their fingers. He looked at their hands, the ring on her finger and she followed his every move as he placed their hands between them over their hearts. "It's been a hard day, but you are here with me and that's all I need."

She kissed him then, the need in her growing, she needed _him_ and it was all she could think about as he slowly pulled her nightgown over her head. For the first time in a long time he saw her natural beauty again and she took his breath away. His hands roamed over her body, enjoying the feeling of her silky skin beneath his fingertips. He would savour each moment with her and this was the first of many. Her own hands had found their way to the towel around his middle and with little effort she threw it away. The feeling of him naked on top of her would never fail to amaze her, they were made for each other. They took their time rediscovering each other in their new intimacy and it wasn't long before the familiar throbbing bubbled up inside her. She urged him on to go faster, but he clearly had other ideas, taking his time to pleasure her in every way possible as he placed a trail of kisses along her body until he came to a stop just under her bellybutton. He looked up to see her looking straight back at him and he smiled. He didn't lose her heated gaze as he kissed her lower and lower until he reached the place where she so desperately wanted him to be. She stifled her moans, realising they weren't alone in the house, but he made it very hard for her as his tongue caressed her in ways he had never done before. A loud moan escaped her as he pushed his tongue inside her and he grinned, realising the effect he had on her. He ignored his own desire in favour of pleasuring her first. She lifted her hips and he grabbed her bottom to pull her even closer. He groaned as he tasted her wetness and it became even harder to ignore his own needs, but looking at the sheer joy on Anna's face, he pushed them far away. She could feel her end nearing as he gently started sucking her throbbing core. She tangled her hand in his hair as he pushed her further and further to her release. She had to cover her mouth in order to keep as quiet as possible, she had never felt anything this strong. He placed his head on her stomach and looked up at her with a grin, waiting for her to come down from her high.

"Was that alright?"

She took his hand and pulled him back to her, "That was amazing." Then she kissed him passionately, pushing her tongue inside his mouth, but he slowed her down again. It took everything he got not to give in, but he needed this to be slow. As he looked in her eyes he could see nothing but pure love, no one had ever looked at him like that. He didn't know if it was through the emotions of the day or anything else, but seeing her looking at him made him realise how special it was to have the love of the same person who owned his heart. She had never seen him like this, the way he looked at her, the way he wanted to please her, how he stared in her eyes without saying a word, his actions trying to prove how much he adored her and in light of the promise they made to each other today, the promise to be husband and wife one day, she wanted to do the same. She kissed him again and gently turned them around so he was lying on his back. He smiled, a beautiful smile and she couldn't wait to see it every day for the rest of her life. The rest of her life, it sounded so good. She entwined their fingers as she caught his lips again, slowly trailing along his jawline, softly whispering, "I can't believe I'm going to marry you…" She looked up in his eyes and cupped his cheek, "Someone I'm so utterly in love with." She noticed tears forming in the corner of his eyes and she softly kissed them away. She felt privileged seeing him so emotional, he wasn't one to show his emotions to everyone, but with her he could let it all go. He tangled his hand in her hair and gently brought her back to his lips, just before he closed the gap she told him he was perfect and she kissed his smile away, deepening their kiss as the need to have him closer rose up again. She slid her hand down between their bodies and gently guided him inside her, gasping as they became one again. She stilled her movements for a moment to look at him, his eyes half lidded, mouth slightly open and she could tell he was trying his best to remain quiet. She pulled him up to her and claimed his mouth, their tongues moving on their own accord, swallowing each other's moans as she rolled her hips against him. She held onto his shoulders tightly as his hands moved up to cup her breasts, playing with her nipples between his fingers. She could feel herself coming very close again and she let go of his mouth, trying to control her breathing. He slid his hand down to her hips, moving with her as his mouth found its way to her nipple, gently sucking, her stifled moans spurring him on. As his hand slipped between their bodies to help her seek her release before his, he claimed her mouth again trying to keep her quiet. He rubbed her faster and faster until she cried out, his mouth swallowing her final moan. He stilled his movements to let her calm down, but she kissed him so desperately that it was hard for him to ignore the need to move within her. He moved them so she was on her back again and she tightened her legs around him, bringing him closer to her. He entwined their fingers, before he began moving again. She whispered in his ear, saying he was the only man she could ever love, that she couldn't wait to marry him, seeing him every day, make love to him, be together. His breathing became shallow as his movements quickened within her and he could feel himself getting close through the words she was saying in his ear. He turned his head and quickly claimed her lips, pushing his tongue inside her and with one final thrust he emptied himself within her, his moan swallowed by her lips. She held onto him tightly, stroking his back, as he tried to regulate his breathing, his head resting on the pillow beside her. She could feel his breath against her ear and she closed her eyes, enjoying the closeness between them, the prove of their love, their strength, their promise.

John lifted his head and gave Anna a sweet kiss, which she gladly reciprocated, before he turned back on his side. He immediately pulled her closer to him and placed another soft kiss on her temple. Anna stroked through the hairs on John's chest absentmindedly, and John imitated her movements on her arm. She placed soft kisses on his chest, before she lifted herself on her elbow to look in his eyes. She smiled as she noticed his dishevelled hair, the way she liked it, just after their exertions.

He smiled back, "What?"

"I like your hair that way."

He scanned her body with his eyes, "I like you that way." Earning him a playful slap on his shoulder. He took her hand in his and looked at her ring, "This is really happening, isn't it?"

She smiled, "Yes it is, unless you regret asking me?"

"God no, I could never regret this, us." He placed a soft kiss on her knuckles.

"You think Emma will mind?"

"Of course not, she told me to marry you last week."

"Did she?"

"Yes, she said uncle John you should marry Anna, so I can call her auntie Anna."

Anna chuckled, "Well, we'll be alright then, won't we?"

"Yes, we will." He lifted himself up and gave her a quick peck, "But you might want to keep it quiet."

"Why would I want to do that?"

"I don't know, but you're… You know."

"No John, that's it I don't know, what do you mean?"

"You're Anna Smith, the famous actress and when everyone knows you're getting married to an old, boring history teacher, well…" He arched his eyebrows.

"Don't say that John."

"And then there's my ex, trying to spread all kinds of rumours. I'm surprised we haven't heard from her yet!"

"I forgot to tell you that."

"What?"

"With everything going on, I didn't want to worry you."

"Anna, what are you talking about?"

"When I called Michael to arrange my stay, I explained the situation with Vera. A few days later he called me back saying he pulled a few strings and asked a few favours."

"Meaning?"

"They sort of tricked her, made her sign an exclusivity contract. If she breaks it they can sue her. So she won't say anything." She looked at John, but he remained silent. She didn't know if she had done the right thing, "All I have to do, is give that magazine an interview when I'm back." She awaited his response patiently, but the silence kept dragging on. "I'm sorry."

This shook him out of his reverie, "Sorry for what?"

"You obviously don't like it."

"No no, I'm very grateful to you."

"But?"

"I was just thinking about every possible outcome. I know her, she won't leave it like this."

"But we'll be together and by the time she comes back, everyone will know what a wonderful man you really are. She can try, but she won't win, not while we're together."

He smiled and kissed her sweetly, "I hate to kill the romance, but I'm afraid we'll have to put on some clothes."

"But I thought you liked me this way?"

He grinned and flipped them over, so he was lying on top of her, "You know I do." He kissed her tenderly as his hands roamed over her body to prove his point, "But when Ems comes, I don't want her to find us this way."

She hummed in agreement, but she couldn't resist wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him closer for another passionate kiss. He didn't stop her as her hands moved lower, but when she wrapped her leg around his hip, he stopped their kiss abruptly, "You minx."

She giggled in response, before she let go of him completely with one last kiss, "You started it."

He shook his head as he got up from the bed in search for his pyjamas. On the way he found Anna's nightgown which he threw in her direction with a grin, "Here you go, love."

"Thank you dear", she smirked as she watched him putting his trousers on, "Leave your shirt."

He turned around, looking at her as he arched his eyebrows, reaching for his shirt, but the sweet look she threw in his direction, made him change his mind and he dropped it to the floor again. The smile she gave him as his shirt remained on the floor, was all worth it. She crawled under the sheets on her side, her back to him and he gladly accepted the invitation to huddle up behind her and wrap his arm around her middle, entwining their fingers. With his thumb he caressed the hand that wore the symbol of their future.

He pressed a soft kiss behind her ear, "So, do you want a big white wedding?"

"God no."

"What? I thought all you women wanted that."

"I don't, I just want something simple. You and me, and the people that really matter to us."

He smiled, it was exactly how he had imagined it, "Whatever you want."

Silence fell over them and after a while he could feel himself drifting closer to sleep. One look at Anna and he could tell she was already sleeping, he settled himself behind her and it wasn't long before he too was asleep.

* * *

**My grandmother gave me a letter like that, one I can only open when I have my own family. Not that she's ill or something, but she just gave it to me one day. I've been keeping it safe for about 6 years, I still don't know what's inside. :)**


End file.
